Atada al Señor Oscuro
by Namine1993
Summary: Algo salió mal el día de la vuelta de Lord Voldemort. Hermione se interpuso y ahora el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos no puede acceder a su magia sin ella, suficiente razón como para secuestrarla y mantenerla a su lado para toda la eternidad.
1. El vínculo

**Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**Resumen:** **Algo salió mal el día de la vuelta de Lord Voldemort. Hermione se interpuso y ahora el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos no puede acceder a su magia sin ella, suficiente razón como para secuestrarla y mantenerla a su lado para toda la eternidad.**

* * *

_**Atada al Señor Oscuro**_

* * *

_Prólogo: El vínculo_

* * *

En estos casos Hermione siempre se preguntaba cómo era posible que ella, la bruja más inteligente de todo el curso, terminara acabando defendiendo a muerte su vida. Si era sincera esa vez se lo había buscado, más o menos. Había tenido que hacer caso a Harry (de nuevo) e ir a impedir que Lord Voldemort volviera a la vida. Se tuvieron que colar en medio de la final de los Tres Magos, arriesgando mucho más que su vida. Lo malo fue que no contaron con que en pleno cementerio la rata de Ron volviera a aparecer y capturara a Harry en una estatua y a Ron y ella les hiriera gravemente.

Era estos los momentos a los que Hermione se refería. El sudor bajaba frío por su frente, su corazón quería huir antes que ella, sus piernas se quedaban inmóviles y su tan famoso cerebro la abandonaba justo cuando más lo necesitaba. Con horror vio cómo Colagusano echaba un cuerpo raquítico en un caldero. A continuación se congeló cuando se aproximó con un cuchillo hacia Harry. Su respiración se detuvo para volver a funcionar súbitamente cuando en vez de matarle, le sacó sangre y la echó al caldero. Y a todo ello ella no hizo nada, pensó con rabia.

¿Para qué servía todas las noches en la biblioteca, todos los libros estudiados de arriba abajo si ni siquiera podía salvar a sus amigos de un idiota que había sido rata los últimos años de su vida?

Sin escuchar los gritos de Ron ni las llamadas de Harry, salió corriendo olvidando su varita a lo lejos. Corrió como en su vida directa al caldero, al centro de donde procedía el mayor cúmulo de magia negra que jamás había visto, y como una auténtica hija de muggles no usó la magia sino que derribó con su propio cuerpo el caldero. Lo último que recordó fue internarse en la gran nube de humo antes de que todo desapareciera a su alrededor.

- ¡HERMIONE!

* * *

**¡Hola! Hacía mucho que no subía una historia y con esta empiezo en el mundo de Harry Potter. Bueno, como casi siempre mis prólogos son cortos, pero ya tengo el siguiente capítulo listo (largo) y sólo me queda retocarle.**

**Muchas gracias a todos y todas que leyeron el capi y espero que la historia les guste. **


	2. Lord Voldemort ha vuelto

**Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**Resumen:** **Algo salió mal el día de la vuelta de Lord Voldemort. Hermione se interpuso y ahora el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos no puede acceder a su magia sin ella, suficiente razón como para secuestrarla y mantenerla a su lado para toda la eternidad.**

* * *

_Capítulo 1- Lord Voldemort ha vuelto._

* * *

-¡Todavía no puedes moverte, Hermione!- exclamó Harry por tercera vez, haciendo esfuerzos por intentar salir de la camilla de la enfermería de Hogwarts.

-Sólo estaba colocando la almohada. En serio, Harry- suspiró Hermione- estoy perfectamente. Toda esa magia negra era demasiada presión y me desmayé. Tú eres el que peor salió de allí.

-Mis heridas no tienen importancia, ¡tú estuviste en medio de la vuelta de Voldemort!

La chica rodó los ojos. Con una mano se tapó con la manta hasta el cuello en la camilla vecina de la de su histérico amigo.

-Harry, acabamos de volver de un encuentro con el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, casi te perdemos, Ronald no ha dejado de gritar a Dumbledore para que le cuente qué demonios ha pasado, Madame Pomfrey se ha pasado horas revisando que no tuviera ninguna maldición y ¡es la una de la mañana! ¡Estoy bien y quiero dormir de una vez!

Harry desvió la mirada con la cabeza gacha. Su corazón no se había detenido desde que vio a su amiga lanzarse hacia Voldemort en pleno resurgimiento. Ni Ron ni él pudieron hacer nada salvo ver el cuerpo desmayado de Hermione caer al suelo, desapareciendo por momentos en la nube negra que se había formado alrededor de un cuerpo esquelético, de un blanco enfermizo, casi incorpóreo. Poco a poco la figura de una persona fue tomando lugar. Al menos supieron que la forma humana sí la había adquirido, pero no pudieron ver más al estar el enemigo cubierto por la capucha de una negra capa. No les importó demasiado al ver a Hermione inerte sobre uno de sus brazos. Todavía no sabían cómo habían escapado de allí enteros, con vida y su amiga. Como de costumbre Harry se acusaba por lo sucedido y se sentía culpable, convencido de que algo le había pasado a ella.

Finalmente asintió.

-Está bien, Hermione, pero mañana dejarás que Dumbledore te revise en busca de maldiciones.

-De acuerdo. Buenas noches, Harry.

-Buenas noches, Herms.

* * *

Por primera vez en su vida Hermione comprendió a Ron. Nunca había entendido el mal humor con el que la respondía cuando le despertaba por las mañanas en La Madriguera. Ella siempre había sido madrugadora y para un día que quería seguir durmiendo más de las diez, sus queridos amigos y director habían decidido que no se lo iban a permitir.

-¿Está seguro que Hermione no tiene nada, profesor?- preguntó Ron por tercera vez.

-No logro encontrar una sola maldición, señor Weasley- aseguró Dumbledore.

-¡Pero no puede estar bien después de que el caldero volcara sobre ella!- exclamó Harry.

Hermione suspiró al mismo tiempo que pedía paciencia. Cuando empezaban a hablar como si ella no estuviera en el mismo cuarto era, normalmente, el momento en el que ella tenía que poner orden. El director se le adelantó.

-Por ahora les sugiero que se alegren de la suerte de la señorita Granger. Les aseguro que seguiré investigando los posibles efectos secundarios de su exposición al hechizo.

-Yo pienso hacer lo mismo en cuanto Madame Pomfrey me dé el alta- prometió Hermione.

Sus amigos la miraron de lo más preocupados sin saber qué decir para hacerla cambiar de opinión. Sin el respaldo de su director poco podían hacer.

-Bien. Les deseo su pronta recuperación- asintió Dumbledore. Se despidió de ellos y de la enfermera antes de salir rumbo quién sabe dónde.

-¿Tú cómo te encuentras, Harry?- preguntó Hermione queriendo cambiar de tema y hacer entrar un poco en razón a aquellos dos cabezotas. ¡Harry es quien casi muere la noche anterior! Ella sólo fue una imprudente inconsciente. No recordaba mucho de esa noche ya que estuvo desmayada prácticamente hasta que Harry y Ron consiguieron volver a Hogwarts.

-Mejor, la herida del brazo ya casi ha desaparecido y la cicatriz sólo me escuece.

Apartaron la mirada en el acto, sabiendo de sobra lo que aquello significaba. Lord Voldemort había vuelto.

* * *

Aquella no era la única nueva noticia. Un mes después de los sucesos del Torneo, Hermione vivió su primer día sin que Malfoy le insultara al pasar a su lado en el pasillo. No sólo no la insultó sino que clavó una dura y calculadora mirada en su dirección hasta que se internó en la biblioteca a estudiar los exámenes de final de curso. Un escalofrío la recorrió al recordar aquellos ojos. Desde luego que no prometían nada bueno, y a sólo mes y medio de que se acabara su cuarto año ya había cubierto su cupo de aventuras.

Ron pronto la sacó de sus pensamientos. Entró corriendo a la biblioteca ganándose una mirada asesina de Madame Pince, que sinceramente comparándola con la de Malfoy le dio más miedo.

-¡Hermione, me tienes que ayudar con los deberes de pociones!- exclamó en un susurro acelerado- ¡Por favor, déjame tu ensayo! ¡Te prometo que ésta será la última vez que te lo pida!

-Querrás decir la última vez en esta semana- suspiró Hermione. A su pesar sacó su ensayo de su mochila y se lo dejó. Después de lo bien que la había tratado en la enfermería no se podía negar, por el momento.

-No entiendo cómo le aguantas- comentó Ginny entrando tranquilamente a tiempo para observar la huida de Ron de la biblioteca.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Se le coge cariño- susurró tratando de encontrar la página por la que iba.

-A una lechuza se le coge cariño. Mi hermano, en cambio, no sé cómo consigue seguir siendo tu amigo.

La pelirroja se sentó al lado de su amiga, observándola estudiar.

-Algún día me lo agradecerá.

-¿Y mientras tanto por qué no te buscas a un tío bueno por el que revolcarte por las esquinas?

-¡Ginny!- Hermione se atragantó con su propia lengua y la clara amenaza de Madame Pince- ¡No digas esas cosas de repente! O mejor, ¡no las digas!- gritó en susurros acelerados.

Ginny rodó los ojos.

-Vamos, Hermione. Toda chica necesita acción, ¡pasión!, ¡aventuras!

-¿Has vuelto a leer esos libros pornosos de Parvati?

-También he leído que el sexo alarga la vida.

-¡GINNY WEASLEY!

-¡SEÑORITA GRANGER, fuera de la biblioteca!- el grito de Madame Pince opacó por mucho el de Hermione. Batiendo su récord recogió los libros a toda prisa y huyó con su "querida amiga" siguiéndola a corta distancia.

-¡¿Se puede saber a qué viene todo esto, Ginny? !

-Sólo digo que el estrés reduce la vida y se me había ocurrido que hay métodos para aumentarla.

Pidiendo paciencia a Merlín para que no hechizara a una de sus pocas buenas amigas, Hermione habló lentamente.

-Ya sabes que no he conocido a ningún chico que me interese tanto.

-¡No me vengas con tonterías, Hermione!- rió Ginny como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera ridículo- ¡Has ido al baile de invierno con Viktor Krum!

-Y eso es lo único que hice, ir al baile con él- cortó inútilmente.

-Venga ya. Nadie se cree que no pasara nada.

-Eso no es problema mío.

-¡Hermione, me muero de aburrimiento! ¡Necesito algún nuevo cotilleo! ¡Algo jugoso!

-¿Y entonces por qué has venido a mí?

Ginny se le quedó mirando sin parpadear durante unos segundos muy largos. Acto seguido pareció ser fruto de una iluminación para luego mirarla con ojos estrechados.

-Por algo te consideran un genio. Está bien, está bien, me voy con Padma si tanto insistes, pásatelo bien estudiando en la biblioteca- e increíblemente se marchó de allí sin una palabra más.

Hermione tomó lentas respiraciones maldiciendo interiormente.

-No puedo volver a la biblioteca- masculló entre dientes-. Y se pregunta cómo aguanto a Ron

-¿Hermione?- escuchó por el pasillo.

-Oh, Merlín, más no.

-¿Decías?- inquirió Fred apareciendo a su lado. George le imitó por la izquierda.

-Sospechoso que no estés inmersa en tus estudios.

-Volvía a la torre de Gryffindor a seguir estudiando, pero se ve que la familia Weasley está empeñada en que no pueda- puso los ojos en blanco- ¿No deberíais estar gastando bromas por ahí?

-Oh, Hermione, nos ofendes- fingió George indignación- si nuestra querida Hermione no cree en nosotros, ¿quién nos va a creer?

-Tal vez haya suerte con Harry.

-En realidad veníamos, como buenos estudiantes, a darte un mensaje de Dumbledore- intervino Fred- aunque tal vez tengamos que probar suerte con Harry, ¿no crees George?

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Fred. Busquemos a alguien de nuestro pobre nivel.

-Ya que somos demasiado poco para la magnífica Hermione.

Ambos se cruzaron de brazos con aire de suficiencia. Hermione estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Lo diré una y solamente una vez: Ginny me ha enseñado el hechizo mocomuerciélagos y no dudaré en usarlo.

Ambos gemelos se congelaron al instante, considerando la veracidad de lo dicho por la chica. Sin querer arriesgarse cantaron al momento.

-Dumbledore te quiere ver en su despacho en cuanto tengas un rato. Y nosotros ya nos vamos- se despidió Fred.

¿Es que todos se habían decidido a amargarla el día? Sólo quedaba que Snape la declarara amor eterno y la pidiera mano en matrimonio. Eso sí que sería algo para ver. Guardó en la mochila todos los libros que llevaba de su huída apresurada de la biblioteca y a paso lento se dirigió al despacho de su director.

Como esperaba, era otra reunión para interrogarla sobre su estado. La primera reunión la pareció algo normal. Ninguno había conseguido mucha información sobre los efectos secundarios que podía haber sufrido y el director quería discutirlo con ella. No obstante, a medida que las reuniones se hicieron algo esperado, Hermione no sabía qué pensar. Sabía que Dumbledore sospechaba algo, pero todavía no quería compartirlo con ella. Una característica que hacía al director ser quien era, mas también algo bastante desagradable si te incluía.

.

Como de costumbre no sacaron nada en claro. Encima se había saltado la hora de la cena. Con un suspiro cansado Hermione se dirigió hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Un poco de lectura ligera antes de dormir tal vez mejorara el día. Al cruzar la esquina supo que eso sería imposible.

Draco Malfoy se detuvo de golpe nada más verla. Terminaron uno frente al otro a pocos pasos de separación. Ninguno apartó la mirada desafiante. Lo increíble era que Malfoy todavía no la hubiera insultado.

-¿No es un poco tarde para andar dando paseos, Malfoy?- Hermione no tuvo respuesta. Recurrió a la táctica infantil- ¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? ¿El hurón de comió la lengua?

La mirada se entrecerró un poco más, pero por otra parte no hubo cambio alguno. Se estaba empezando a preocupar.

-¿Ocurre algo, Malfoy?

De nuevo no obtuvo respuesta. Decidida a no tener que aguantar nada más aquel día, Hermione se acomodó su mochila y siguió rumbo a su cama. No se fijó en que Draco siguió con la vista cada uno de sus pasos.

* * *

-Chicos, daros prisa o llegaremos tarde a pociones- repitió por tercera vez Hermione.

-Ya vamos, ya vamos. No es culpa nuestra que siempre pongan el mejor desayuno cuando nos toca pociones a primera hora- se quejó Ron.

-Extrañamente siempre te parece que es el mejor desayuno aunque pongan gelatina de coliflor- suspiró Hermione, más tranquila de que se fueran dirigiendo a clase.

-Se le coge el gusto a cualquier cosa mejor que a pociones con los Slytherin- admitió Harry.

-Ahora que lo dices Malfoy estuvo muy extraño ayer- comentó Hermione.

-¡¿Qué? ! ¡¿Te ha hecho algo? !- estallaron al mismo tiempo. La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Simplemente ha dejado de insultarme. Ahora usa la técnica de mirarme fijamente, pero haga lo que haga y diga lo que diga no me responde. Me parece muy raro.

Nada más entraron a pociones pudo demostrar su teoría. Draco clavó la mirada en ella sin decir una palabra.

-El hurón no puede estar tramando nada bueno- maldijo Ron. Harry asintió al instante.

-Le tendremos que vigilar. Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo van tus reuniones con Dumbledore, Hermione?

-Igual que cada vez que lo preguntas, Harry. Yo no noto ningún cambio pero Dumbledore se empeña en llamarme a su despacho. Tiene que haber algo que se está guardando.

-Odio cuando hace eso- intervino Ron- siempre nos da la mejor información en el peor momento.

El chasquido de una puerta al ser abierta violentamente por su profesor de pociones cortó todas las conversaciones. Sin que el trío dorado lo supiera Draco Malfoy siguió observando fijamente a la castaña durante toda la hora. Si Snape lo notó no hizo mención al respecto. Se dedicó a dejar en ridículo a los leones y quitarles puntos por cualquier respiración mal tomada, como de costumbre. Lo extraño fue que Hermione fue completamente ignorada de la ronda de insultos. Snape la ignoró olímpicamente, cuando normalmente aprovechaba cada vez que levantaba la mano para burlarse de ella. Incluso una vez que le susurró a Ron una ayuda mientras hacían las pociones, Snape sólo le quitó puntos al pelirrojo.

-Hermione, esto es cada vez más extraño- expresó Harry los pensamientos de los tres al salir de clase.

-Están tramando algo, estoy seguro- masculló Ron-. Uno nunca se puede fiar de esas serpientes.

-Deberíamos de vigilarles- apoyó Harry.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Saca el Mapa del Merodeador y les vigilaremos.

-Nos podemos turnar y abarcar más horas.

-También podríamos llevarlo a algunas clases a ver qué hacen mientras todos los alumnos están ocupados.

-¡Buena idea, Ron!

Hermione decidió sacar un libro de su mochila y avanzar en sus lecturas. No había quien les interrumpiera cuando comenzaban de esa manera. Lo mejor era dejarles hacer lo que quisieran. Mientras a ella no la incluyeran todo estaría bien.

* * *

Una figura encapuchada caminaba con pasos veloces a través de un tenue iluminado pasillo. Se detuvo frente a una puerta y contó tres segundos antes de llamar y que le fuera permitido el paso.

-Mi señor, algunos de sus seguidores están comenzando a sospechar, creen que no es usted el mismo de antes- informó el hombre. Se había inclinado rápidamente con la cabeza gacha, la cara tapada por una máscara y los ojos fijos en los pies de otro hombre sentado en una gran silla.

-¿Cómo va la misión del chico?- respondió por su parte el otro. Su voz era profunda, oscura. No importara cuantas veces estuviera en su presencia, los escalofríos nunca desaparecían al escucharle.

-Avanza lentamente, pero avanza.

-Quiero que le vigiles. Haz que la misión sea un éxito. La quiero viva.

Tragó saliva sin gustarle insistir en el asunto.

-¿Y los rumores?

Un tenso silencio se extendió a lo largo del tenebroso cuarto.

-Espero no tener que disiparlos.

* * *

Un seco ruido despertó de Hermione de golpe. Masculló maldiciones sin despertar del todo. Se había quedado dormida estudiando en la biblioteca. Al enfocar la vista se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola como ella habría esperado. El chillido quedó opacado por una fría y pálida mano.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa, Malfoy? !- gritó apartándole de un empujón. Se levantó de su asiento para estar más a su altura. Sus ojos grises de por sí habían adquirido tonalidades más oscuras.

-Creí que tus amigos te iban a vigilar mejor, Granger.

El corazón de la chica se detuvo. No estaba acostumbrada a escucharle hablar con tanta seriedad, carente de sentimiento. Normalmente siempre hablaba con rabia o burla, pero nunca de manera tan fría. ¿Y por qué seguía sin insultarla?

-No necesito que nadie me vigile. Sé valerme por mí misma.

Por si acaso agarró fuerte su varita en el bolsillo de la capa.

-¿Llamas valerte por ti misma a quedarte dormida en la biblioteca?

-¿No me ha ocurrido nada, no? Ahora, ¿qué quieres, Malfoy? No eres de los que se cuelan en las bibliotecas a las dos de la mañana para estudiar.

No obtuvo respuesta. De reojo Hermione calculó las probabilidades de salir corriendo hacia su sala común. Ese nuevo Malfoy no la gustaba para nada.

Draco aprovechó la falta momentánea de atención. A gran velocidad sacada de los entrenamientos de Quidditch, empujó a la bruja contra la pared, inmovilizándola y arrebatándola la varita.

-¡¿Pero qué…? !

Con la mano libre la tapó la boca y pegó su cuerpo al de ella.

-Escúchame bien, Granger. No sé qué has hecho esta vez, pero te has metido en un buen lío, uno que no te podrá sacar ni tu querido director. Te sugiero que aproveches los pocos días que te quedan porque después no habrá nada que puedas hacer.

¿De qué narices estaba hablando Malfoy? ¿Y por qué la amenazaba de esa manera? Sentía su cuerpo completamente pegado al suyo y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan delgaducho como había pensado. Increíblemente ese pensamiento la dio más miedo que muchos.

-Tal vez lo mejor sería que no salieras del castillo.

Y dicho aquello Draco la soltó de pronto. Sin una palabra más dio media vuelta y desapareció de la biblioteca. Hermione no sabía si estar indignada o asustada. Sus emociones iban en aumento sin rumbo claro. Lo único que sabía era que tanto Ron como Harry iban a tener que esforzarse más si algún día querían atrapar a Draco. Por ahora habían fallado estrepitosamente. Ella incluida.

* * *

**Como prometí aquí está el primer capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos los lectores que leyeron la historia, dejaron el review o la pusieron en alerta. **

**¡Espero que les guste!**


	3. Objetivo indeterminado

**Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**Resumen:** **Algo salió mal el día de la vuelta de Lord Voldemort. Hermione se interpuso y ahora el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos no puede acceder a su magia sin ella, suficiente razón como para secuestrarla y mantenerla a su lado para toda la eternidad.**

* * *

_Capítulo 2- Objetivo indeterminado._

* * *

-¡¿Qué Malfoy hizo qué? !

Hermione se felicitó por haber puesto un encantamiento silenciador en el cuarto antes de contarles a Harry y Ron la noticia del día anterior. Ella casi no había podido dormir tras aquella experiencia y nada más se despertaron sus amigos les había llevado hasta una sala vacía y les relató lo sucedido.

-No me puedo creer que ese maldito hurón se atreviera a…- Ron no pudo poner un nombre a lo sucedido.

-Hay algo que sigue sin cuadrar- dijo de pronto Harry en medio de los insultos. Sus amigos le miraron curiosos- ¿No os dais cuenta? ¿Por qué Malfoy la avisaría? ¿Por qué no simplemente llevar a cabo lo que fuera que esté tramando?

-¿Porque el chico tiene problemas desde el nacimiento? ¡Y yo qué sé, Harry! ¡Pero el idiota de Malfoy amenazó ayer a Hermione! ¡La amenazó de muerte!

-Puede que Harry tenga razón, Ron- intervino Hermione dejándose caer en una silla- ¿por qué avisarme? ¿Por qué me dijo que no saliera del casillo?

-¡Porque te quiere tener a su merced! ¡¿Es que no lo veis? !- a cada palabra que decía el rostro de Ron se iba poniendo más y más rojo. Harry y Hermione, envueltos en sus pensamientos, no lo notaron- ¡Lo llevo diciendo desde primer curso! ¡A ese hurón hay que ingresarle junto con su familia! ¡Uno a uno en una fila de entrada a Azkaban! ¡Eso es lo que habría que hacer! ¡Pero como siempre Dumbledore quiere esperar a ver los acontecimientos! ¡Como el hombre no tiene que sufrir acosos de hurones! ¡A qué espera! ¡¿A que todo Slytherin se una a quien-vosotros-sabéis? !

Harry abrió los ojos enormemente.

-¡Eso es, Ron!

Hermione le miró con el ceño fruncido hasta que el mismo pensamiento la asaltó.

-¡No pienses estupideces, Harry!

-¡Pero Ron tiene razón! ¡Malfoy lleva muy extraño desde la vuelta de Voldemort, la cicatriz no me ha dejado de escocer incluso en Hogwarts y no le hemos visto nunca el antebrazo! ¡Malfoy es un mortífago!

-¿Se puede saber qué conclusiones son esas?- interrumpió Hermione antes de que Ron se emocionara- ¿desde cuándo son sospechosas de mortífagos todas las personas a las que no hemos visto el antebrazo?

-¡Es un maldito mortífago y lo sabes, Hermione!- ya era demasiado tarde. Ron había abierto la boca.- ¡Harry, tenemos que seguir vigilándole a todas horas!

_Ya claro, como ayer, ¿no?_, pensó Hermione para su interior. Rodó los ojos pidiendo más y más fuerzas a Merlín. Últimamente abusaba de su propia paciencia.

-Haced lo que queráis, yo me voy a clase de Ruinas Antiguas antes de que llegue tarde- suspiró cogiendo sus cosas. Sus dos amigos no se dieron cuenta de su salida, tan absorbidos que estaban en meter a Malfoy en Azkaban. Desde luego ella no iba a descuidar sus notas por Malfoy. Eso sí que no.

* * *

La mañana pasó rápida sin tener que escuchar más conjeturas acerca del antebrazo de Malfoy. Pasaron los días y las palabras del supuesto mortífago quedaron más y más olvidadas. Nadie la había intentado atacar, sus amigos seguían jugando a vigilar al hurón, el director la seguía llamando al despacho para perder el tiempo,… Todo seguía igual. Incluso consiguió sacar tiempo para ir con Harry y Ron a Hogsmeade. Compraron alguna cosa en Zonko, principalmente los chicos, y se dirigieron a Las Tres Escobas a tomar un poco de cerveza de mantequilla.

-No me explico cómo hay siempre tanta gente- se quejó Ron sirviendo las bebidas en la mesa que habían guardado sus amigos.

-La cerveza de mantequilla está buena y es mucho mejor que Cabeza de Puerco- se encogió de hombros Harry- ¿Os habéis fijado? Allí está Malfoy.

Automáticamente Hermione y Ron se giraron hacia donde había indicado Harry. En efecto el rubio se encontraba de pie entre toda la gente con la mirada clavada en ellos. Negó la cabeza como si estuviera defraudado y salió del lugar.

-Está como una cabra- se limitó a decir Ron- ¿qué creéis que quería decir con eso?

-Será alguno de sus trastornos. Deberíais estar más preocupados por vuestros exámenes- sacó Hermione el tema estrella- como sigáis así vais a suspender Pociones, Historia y Encantamientos.

-No sabía que llevabas cuenta de nuestras asignaturas- murmuró Harry algo avergonzado.

-No me resulta difícil cuando no paráis de pedirme copiar los deberes.

-Ouch, Hermione, eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

-Venga ya, Ronald, es lo que hacéis.

-Pero…

Ron no pudo continuar cuando de repente Harry se levantó tan deprisa que tiró la silla el suelo. El ruido de la vieja madera quedó opacado entre el bullicio de las conversaciones.

-Harry, ¿qué ocurr…?

-Hermione, mira- cortó Ron. Ojalá no le hubiera hecho caso. Tras las ventanas de Las Tres Escobas una horrible cara miraba por todos lados, con un rostro sumamente ansioso bajo una capa en busca de algo.

-Colagusano- masculló Harry. Antes de que le pudieran detener salió corriendo a la calle sin otro objetivo que hacerle pagar a la rata.

-¡Harry, espera!- Hermione sacó su varita de la túnica y junto con Ron corrieron tras su amigo. Nada más salir a la calle Colagusano les detectó. Su rostro se volvió más pálido y salió corriendo en dirección contraria a ellos.

-¡Vuelve aquí!- gritó Harry- ¡ ¡Pettigrew! ! ¡Vas a pagar todo lo que has hecho! ¡Quieto!

Por increíble que pareciera Colagusano corría muy rápido cuando era perseguido. Avanzaba por la calle principal sin girar hacia ninguna esquina.

-¡Harry!- llamó a su vez Hermione- ¡Harry, espera! ¡Nos estamos alejando demasiado! ¡Harry!

Por fin se detuvieron a las afueras de Hogsmeade. Estaban sobre la falda de una colina, con edificios abandonados que el tiempo no había perdonado. Techos caídos, ventanas rotas y muros a trozos era todo lo que les acompañaba. Ron y Hermione pararon tras Harry, recuperando el aliento a unos metros de Colagusano. El chico que sobrevivió estaba demasiado alterado como para pensar en ello. Apuntó con su varita al hombre, agarrándola fuertemente.

-¡Harry, tenemos que volver!- exclamó Hermione tirando de su capa- ¡Estamos demasiado lejos de Hogsmeade!

-¡¿Pero qué dices, Hermione? ! ¡Tenemos a Colagusano frente a nosotros!

-Harry, creo que Hermione tiene razón…

Ron calló en el acto. Con una mano Pettigrew se quitó la capucha del rostro. Su ancha sonrisa les confirmó que en efecto la bruja tenía razón. Su risa no hizo más que confirmárselo. Aún así Harry dio un paso hacia delante.

-¡Expelliermus!

El rayo verde de la varita de Harry fue desviado por otro rojo que no había salido de Colagusano. Los tres alumnos giraron la cabeza hacia una de las casas derruidas. Casi se desmallan al ver salir detrás de los muros por lo menos a diez o doce mortífagos, los cuales habían comenzado a rodearles.

-Oh, oh. Esto no me gusta nada- maldijo Ron. Con la varita en alto Hermione asintió. Por su parte Harry estaba demasiado ocupado con la vista clavada todavía en Colagusano y la mandíbula fuertemente apretada.

Las máscaras impedían ver a los magos o brujas tras ellas, lo que les conferían un poco de confianza que iban a necesitar. Si es que conseguían salir todos de una pieza de aquello.

-El señor quiere al objetivo vivo- habló uno más cercano a Ron.

-¿Y de paso por qué no nos llevamos a los tres?- respondió una mujer con la varita en alto, bailando en sus dedos- han estado dando muchos problemas a nuestro Señor.

-No te desvíes de las órdenes- intervino otro- Adelante.

Sin más demora los mortífagos comenzaron a lanzar encantamientos. Los tres amigos se mantuvieron espalda con espalda repeliéndolos y lanzando nuevos. Y eso sólo era posible porque extrañamente no les estaban lanzando imperdonables, sino más bien hechizos aturdidores. Aún así al final se tuvieron que separar. A la de tres salieron corriendo hacia las casas en ruinas, cada uno en una dirección diferente tratando de despistar así al enemigo.

Hermione se agachó cuando un hechizo más potente casi la alcanzó. La poca pared que quedaba en pie cayó a su alrededor levantando una nube de polvo que les entorpeció tanto a ella como sus perseguidores.

-¡Protego! ¡Expelliermus! ¡Protego!

Rodó por el suelo huyendo de los hechizos y lanzando a diestra y siniestra cada uno que le venía a la mente. La sangre la palpitaba tras las orejas, el corazón lo tenía en la boca y sujetaba tan fuerte la varita que lo extraño era que no se partiera.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si me he encontrado una sangre sucia indefensa- se burló una voz a su espalda. Se giró justo a tiempo para cubrirse de un ataque, mas no pudo evitar que la rozara el brazo derecho. El dolor del impacto provocó que su varita saliera volando lejos. Sin pensárselo dos veces Hermione salió corriendo hacia el interior de la casa. Tuvo que admitir que el mortífago fue rápido. Con un giro de muñeca pegó literalmente sus tobillos, logrando que se callera de golpe contra el suelo, para su desgracia cayendo sobre su brazo herido.

-Maldita sangre sucia- escuchó el ruido de los pasos acercándose-. Te pienso llevar ante el Señor Oscuro, y entonces me premiará como a ningún otro. Veamos qué puedes hacer aho…

Cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando el impacto de alguna maldición sin querer saber por qué el hombre no seguía hablando. Ruidos de nuevas maldiciones provocaron que siguiera con los párpados fuertemente apretados. Chilló de terror cuando una fría mano se posó en su rostro.

-¡Hermione, tranquila, soy yo!

Abrió los ojos, húmedos de alguna traicionera lágrima. Reconoció al instante el hombre inclinado a su lado.

-¿Profesor Lupin?- inquirió sin creérselo. El profesor asintió- ¿C-Cómo…?

-Un miembro de la Orden os vio salir corriendo de Las Tres Escobas. Automáticamente nos avisó y vinimos tan rápido como pudimos. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Con una mano la ayudó a que quedara sentada sobre el frío suelo. La chica asintió haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Creo que me he torcido el brazo, pero por lo demás estoy bien. ¿Y Ron y Harry? ¿Y qué es eso de la Orden?- añadió apresuradamente.

-Ojoloco se está dirigiendo con ellos hacia Hogwarts. Consiguieron aturdir a Ron y Harry tiene alguna herida superficial. Nada de lo que preocuparse- aclaró al ver su rostro preocupado- Ven, te ayudaré a volver. Luego resolveremos tus dudas.

Remus deshizo el hechizo que mantenía pegados sus tobillos y la ayudó a levantarse. Se puso completamente roja cuando se colocó tras ella y pegó su pecho a su espalda para así poder rodearla con un brazo y sujetar el suyo herido de la manera menos dolorosa posible. Sin querer pensar en que su profesor seguramente ya tenía pareja y era unos cuantos años mayor que ella se dejó llevar como en una nube. Al salir vio a parte de los miembros de esa "Orden" comprobando la zona. No había rastro de ningún mortífago y no se detuvieron a intercambiar información.

Al llegar al castillo se dirigieron directamente a la enfermería, donde Madame Pomfrey ya les esperaba.

-¡Oh, dios, un enfrentamiento con mortífagos! ¡A su edad!- exclamaba como loca- ¡Siéntese en esa camilla, señorita Granger, y tú no te levantes!- ordenó a Harry, que nada más vio a su amiga hizo el intento de incorporarse. Tenía el rostro lleno de sudor y no lucía muy bien. Al ver que Hermione no se encontraba en peligro de muerte obedeció con gusto a la enfermera.

-¿Qué será lo siguiente?- siguió exclamando en voz alta Madara Pomfrey- ¿Vampiros? ¿Gigantes? Ten, querida, bebe esto.

Con su brazo sano Hermione tomó la pócima que la tendió. Al verla atendida Lupin se dirigió hacia Harry, quien seguía sin poner buena cara.

-Escapó, Remus, escapó- masculló con los puños apretados- estaba tan cerca…

El profesor se quedó mirando al chico sin si quiera una sonrisa de simpatía o algo parecido.

-Harry, ¿te das cuenta de que tus acciones te han puesto en peligro de una manera estúpida? No sólo a ti sino también a tus amigos- con un gesto señaló hacia Ron, dormido en una camilla, y Hermione, observando el intercambio sin intervenir.

-¡Era Colagusano! ¡Por su culpa mis padres están muertos, se cree que Sirius es el culpable y Voldemort recuperó su propio cuerpo!

-¡ ¡Tú y tus amigos podríais haber muerto! !

El silencio reinó tras el grito de Remus. Nunca le habían visto alzar la voz, ni siquiera en los peores momentos. Harry le miró con la boca abierta, para luego girarse hacia Ron, el rostro sorprendido de Hermione y por último clavar la mirada en la esquina de la enfermería, donde no encontrara la culpa escrita.

-No te arriesgues a ti y tus amigos por la venganza, Harry. No vale la pena- suspiró Lupin- voy a informar a Dumbledore de la situación.

-Gracias por todo, Profesor- murmuró Hermione cuando éste salía de la enfermería. La dedicó una sonrisa triste como respuesta.

-Bueno, hoy os quedaréis a dormir aquí. Voy a apagar ya las luces así que será mejor que os acostéis- aunque esto último la enfermera lo decía más por Hermione, ya que Harry se había mantenido tumbado desde que entraron.

Sin una palabra la chica se quitó los zapatos y la capa y se metió bajo las mantas. Harry ya tendría sobre qué pensar sin que ella dijera nada. Comprendía que ver a Colagusano libre debía de ser un duro golpe para él, más que para ella o incluso Sirius o Remus, pero debía aprender a mantener la calma y los nervios fríos si quería seguir con vida.

Además, ella también tenía sobre qué pensar.

* * *

Un dolor de cabeza fue lo primero que notó al despertar. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Madame Pomfrey iba de acá para allá mientras explicaba a Dumbledore, quien estaba sentado en la cama en de Harry, lo poco que sabía de lo ocurrido el día anterior. Harry se había despertado, no sabía hace cuanto, y también le explicaba lo sucedido. Incluso Ron estaba despierto.

-Buenos días, señorita Granger. Confío en que haya descansado lo suficiente- saludó el director.

Hermione asintió sin estar del todo cómoda al despertar con el director en el cuarto.

-El señor Potter me estaba contando que los mortífagos hicieron que se separaran. Me gustaría que me contaran lo que les sucedió a cada uno, y si algún mortífago les dio alguna pista de los planes de Voldemort.

La enfermera se encogió al escuchar el nombre.

-¿Cómo que alguna pista? Estaba claro, ¡se querían llevar a Harry!- exclamó Ron

-Por favor, señor Weasley, es de vital importancia saber cuál va a ser el siguiente movimiento de Voldemort. Podríamos ahorrar muchas muertes innecesarias.

Con un sonrojo de vergüenza al ser regañado Ron asintió. Harry no decía mucho ni miraba en dirección de sus amigos.

-Bueno, a mi me persiguió esa loca de Bellatrix- recordó Ron- no paraba de quejarse porque no podía acabar con nosotros como la hubiera gustado- añadió.

El director asintió.

-El señor Potter también mencionó esa parte.

-Luego se puso histérica cuando vio que era yo al que había perseguido. Dijo que el mérito se lo iba a llevar otro. Supongo que hubiera preferido encontrarse con Harry. Después alguien me aturdió por la espalda.

-Y Alastor te encontró- terminó Dumbledore. Se giró hacia Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo- ¿Señorita Granger?

La chica se acomodó en la cama, tratando de recordar al detalle lo vivido el día anterior. Un escalofrío la recorrió.

-A mí me persiguió un hombre. Llevaba la máscara y no le reconocí la voz. Otro apareció cuando conseguí escapar del primero. Logró herirme el brazo e inmovilizarme. Dijo que me llevaría ante… Voldemort, que le compensaría- añadió. Un tenso silencio recorrió la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey, sin aguantar más, se fue con la excusa de traer los desayunos. Por su parte Ron le miraba incrédulo y Dumbledore con un rostro inexpresivo, con esa mirada por encima de las gafas de media luna que tantos años había visto.

-¿Por qué diría eso, profesor?- habló por primera vez Harry.

-¿Como rehén para atraer a Harry?- sugirió la chica. Ron se mantuvo en silencio, observando el intercambio.

Dumbledore cerró los ojos con un gesto de cansancio. Tantos años de magos oscuros no habían pasado sin cobrar energía.

-Sinceramente, Harry, no lo sé- con un suspiro se levantó de la camilla y se giró hacia los tres alumnos- informaré a la Orden de lo ocurrido, mientras tanto será mejor que no salgáis del castillo.

Dicho aquello se quedaron solos en la enfermería. Era de las pocas veces que habían visto al director con un caminar tan apresurado, lo que no indicaba buenas noticias. En realidad todo lo referente a Voldemort eran malas noticias. Hermione observó a sus dos amigos, notando que Ron tenía el rostro sumamente pálido.

-¿Ron, te encuentras bien?

-Malfoy…

-¿Qué?

-¡Es lo mismo que dijo Malfoy! ¡No salgas del castillo!

Ahora fueron Hermione y Harry quienes empalidecieron. Automáticamente Harry pasó a tener una mirada asesina.

-Él sabía que algo iba a pasar- masculló con rabia- hay que decírselo a Dumbledore.

Sus amigos asintieron.

* * *

-Una sencilla misión. Atrapar a un menor de edad y traerle ante mí, ¿y qué obtengo?- siseó una oscura voz- Una decena de mortífagos con las manos vacías. ¿Qué opinas tú Nagini?

La serpiente se deslizó del trono de su señor al suelo, donde los mortífagos estaban arrodillados. Se movió entre los cuerpos temblantes o completamente rígidos de los magos y brujas, siseando y enseñando unos amenazantes dientes.

-Mi señor, la Orden…

Nagini chasqueó la mandíbula a centímetros del rostro de Bellatrix Lestrange, consiguiendo al instante que cesara de hablar.

La única puerta de la sala se abrió dejando pasando a otro mortífago. Voldemort asintió en su dirección. Automáticamente la sala se llenó de gritos causados por el crucio del nuevo mago. Nagini volvió al trono con su señor. Recibió como premio una pequeña caricia.

-La próxima vez no seré tan indulgente. Supervisaré personalmente el plan y se seguirá cada uno de mis pasos al pie de la letra. De tres a cuatro días actuaremos.

Nadie pudo responder en medio de los gritos.

* * *

**¡Hola! Dentro de un capítulo veremos lo que "todos queremos ver" jaja. Por ahora muchas gracias por todos los reviews y a todas las personas que se pasaron a leer.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, si todo va bien este lunes o martes tendré la continucación lista. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	4. Lazos separados

**Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**Resumen:** **Algo salió mal el día de la vuelta de Lord Voldemort. Hermione se interpuso y ahora el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos no puede acceder a su magia sin ella, suficiente razón como para secuestrarla y mantenerla a su lado para toda la eternidad.**

* * *

_Capítulo 3- Lazos separados._

* * *

Dumbledore les "despidió" de su despacho desestimando cada una de las acusaciones que hicieron hacia Draco. Prácticamente les echó sin hacerles el más mínimo caso. Harry salió hecho una fiera con un claro destino en la mente.

-¿Adónde vas Harry?- preguntó Ron. Hermione corrió para tratar de alcanzarles.

-A encarar a Malfoy. Es hora de respuestas.

-¡No! ¡Espera, Harry!- increíblemente Hermione consiguió adelantar su paso rápido y detenerse delante de ellos- ¿No has tenido suficiente? ¡Ayer casi morimos y hoy vas a hacer exactamente lo mismo!

-¡Lo siento por querer hacer pagar a los mortífagos!

-¡No es eso! ¿No te das cuenta de que si Dumbledore no ha actuado es por algo?

-¡Estoy harto de esperar a ver qué hace Dumbledore! ¡Pienso hacer hablar a Malfoy ahora!

-¡Ron, ayúdame!

-Bueno,… en realidad yo estoy con Harry, Hermione- murmuró Ron rascándose la cabeza con nervios- creo que tenemos que actuar cuanto antes.

-¡Pues si vais a hacer esto no contéis conmigo! ¡No pienso tener nada que ver!

-Bien.

Sin una sola palabra más Harry siguió su camino a paso rápido, seguido de un todavía inquieto Ron. Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta sin creerse lo sucedido. ¿Ella arriesgaba su vida las veces que hiciera falta por ellos y cuando les rogaba algo nunca se lo concedían? ¿Qué clase de amigos eran? En estos casos se preguntaba si de verdad sólo la querían por sus deberes o inteligencia. Pues bien, no pensaba permitirlo más.

.

Al día siguiente el Gran Comedor miró con sorpresa cómo el trío dorado se sentaba en esquinas opuestas de la mesa de Gryffindor. Además, todos comentaban los rumores acerca del motivo del enfrentamiento del día anterior entre Harry y Ron contra Draco Malfoy y algunos Slytherins. Snape había conseguido llegar a tiempo, antes de que el asunto se pusiera serio y, para variar, castigó sólo a los Gryffindors a ayudar a Hagrid en sus tareas nocturnas y les quitó un número salvaje de puntos a su casa.

Hermione escuchaba a Neville hablar sobre una propiedad especial de cierta planta que sólo se cultivaba en Hogwarts. El chico sonaba de lo más emocionado y causó en Hermione la primera sonrisa de la mañana. Al cabo del rato Ginny se unió a la conversación, o más bien la cambió discretamente hacia el tema estrella de la mañana. Esa fue la señal para que Hermione se fuera a su primera clase.

-¡Hermione, espera!

La castaña se dio la vuelta para ver a Ginny corriendo tras ella.

-Ginny, no pienso hablar de Harry o Ron. Estoy demasiado enfadada.

-No es eso. Escucha- tiró de su manga hasta que al fin la miró- ¡Draco te ha estado mirando fijamente todo el desayuno!

-¿Qué?- el rostro de Hermione se quedó pálido.

-¡Sí!- chilló Ginny de alegría- yo creo que le gustas, se sentirá atraído por una relación prohibida de sangre, ¡estoy segura! ¿No es romántico?

Era más romántico lo que tenía en ese momento en el estómago.

-Ginny, creo que los libros de Parvati te han afectado más de lo que creía.

-Hermione, eres una chica guapa, bajo toda esa ropa de talla XL, claro- añadió en murmullos- ¡Incluso los chicos se pelean por ti!

-¿Me he perdido algo? Nadie se ha peleado nunca por mí.

Ginny la miró con unos ojos que no la gustaron para nada.

-¿Y el enfrentamiento entre mi hermano, Harry y Draco?

-¡Oh…! ¡Ginny! ¡No ha sido por mí!

-Claro, claro…- Ginny negó con la cabeza como si estuviera hablando con una niña de dos años- Hermione, créeme, yo sé de estas cosas.

-Me acabas de convencer de lo contrario. Y, por favor, déjalo, no quiero hablar de Malfoy.

El miedo de que Harry y Ron tuvieran razón era demasiado sin tener a Ginny recordándoselo.

-Está bien, cambiando de tema- dijo rápidamente, ya que estaban llegando a Transformaciones- Ron y Harry te lanzaron también alguna mirada en el desayuno. Parecían arrepentidos.

-¿Es que tienes un radar para detectar al segundo qué chicos me están mirando?

-¿Un radar?

-Es igual. Supongo que ayer pude ser un poco extremista. Si no se disculpan hoy… iré a verles mañana.

La pelirroja asintió feliz de haber realizado su tarea como casamentera. Se despidió de su amiga y salió corriendo para no llegar tarde a su propia clase.

No quiso fijarse, pero las palabras de Ginny resonaban sin piedad en su cabeza. De reojo se fue girando hasta que divisó el asiento del rubio, con el que compartía aquella clase. Su estómago se contrajo cuando le vio observándola fijamente. Esos fríos ojos la estaban dando muy mal presentimiento.

* * *

Pasaron dos días y medio desde su enfado con sus amigos. No cumplió lo dicho con Ginny y por ello la pelirroja había estado intentando que fuera a hablar con ellos a todas horas.

-¡En serio Hermione, están muy arrepentidos!- susurró en grito en la biblioteca.

-Pues si están tan arrepentidos que vengan a disculparse.

-Creen que esta vez no les vas a perdonar- suspiró la pelirroja- se pasan el día decaídos porque no saben cómo acercarse. Y no paran de hablar de ti.

-¿En serio?- inquirió en susurro- ¿Lo dices de verdad?

-Claro- afirmó al ver una oportunidad-. Uno es mi hermano y sé cómo es y que ha metido la pata, pero venga Hermione, dales una oportunidad.

-Está bien, está bien. Voy a hablar con ellos ahora.

Ginny sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Te llevo las cosas a la sala común si quieres.

-Gracias, ¿sabes dónde están los chicos?

-Castigados con Hagrid.

-Bien, me voy, deséame suerte.

-¡Suerte!

-¡Shhhhh!

Hermione escuchó a Madame Pince darle una charla a Ginny sobre el respeto del silencio en la biblioteca. Hermione se rió entre dientes mientras se dirigía hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, algo nerviosa.

Fuera del castillo la noche cubría el lugar. El frío aire del norte soplaba intensamente desde hacía unos días, y aquella noche no era excepción. Cubriéndose con la capa memorizó la disculpa que tenía preparada desde hacía un tiempo.

Bajó hacia la cabaña de Hagrid con facilidad ya que éste tenía la luz encendida e iluminaba parte del camino. No escuchó las voces de sus amigos hasta llegar frente a la puerta. El perro de Hagrid comenzó a ladrar callando todas las conversaciones. Cogiendo aire y haciendo acopio de su valor de Gryffindor llamó a la puerta.

El rostro de Hagrid cambió a uno alegre al verla.

-Pasa Hermione, no cojas frío.

La chica entró con timidez. Harry y Ron estaban sentados en unos de los pocos sillones de la casa. Fijaron las miradas en ella en cuanto entró.

-Hermione, yo…

-Hermione…

-Chicos…

Los tres callaron al instante. Hagrid soltó una carcajada. Con una palmada en la espalda de Hermione más fuerte de lo que pretendía la indicó que se sentara en un sillón. Casi cayéndose al suelo del golpe la chica se sentó.

-Vosotros primero- murmuró sin mirarles a los ojos.

Harry tomó una larga respiración, mandándola una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hermione, sentimos no haberte hecho caso e ignorarte estos días- comenzó- tú nunca renuncias a nosotros hagamos lo que hagamos y no te mereces que te abandonemos porque no nos des la razón. También quiero pedirte perdón por ponerte en peligro el día de Hogsmeade.

-Yo también lo siento- se apresuró a decir Ron- al principio estaba enfadado porque creí que defendías al hurón pero luego vi que no te deberíamos haber tratado así, ni ignorarte. Deberíamos haber estado contigo como tú estás con nosotros.

El sollozo de Hagrid les desvió por unos segundos la atención. El medio gigante se dio la vuelta y escucharon el atronador sonido que hizo al sonarse la nariz.

-No sois los únicos que lo siente. No debería haberos dado un ultimátum y debería haberme parado a comprenderos sin imponer lo que pienso. Yo también lo siento y os he perdonado hace tiempo por todo.

Los chicos esbozaron unas anchas sonrisas. De esa manera todo quedó perdonado, olvidado, como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

-¿Y qué tal lleváis el castigo?

-Muy bien, ya habíamos terminado lo que nos encargó Hagrid y estábamos descansando- informó Ron.

-¿Les has hecho trabajar muy duro, Hagrid?- preguntó sonriente Hermione. El hombre bufó terminando de secarse la cara.

-Si Snape se entera de lo que les hago hacer no me volverá a mandar ningún castigado.

-Te hemos limpiado todas las jaulas, Hagrid- recordó Harry, entretenido.

-Y os he dejado usar varita y aún así habéis tardado la vida.

Hermione rió, feliz de volver a estar con sus amigos. Incluso se atrevió a sacar el horrible tema del Quidditch que tanto amaban. Charlaron animadamente, hablando un poco de todo y la vez seriamente de nada. Disfrutaban de la compañía de los otros como en los viejos tiempos, cuando no había preocupaciones a las que no debería enfrentarse una persona en toda su vida.

-Pero qué dices, Viktor Krum no es el mejor buscador- negó Ron.

-Hace apenas unos meses tú mismo le defendías a muerte- objetó Harry.

-Eso era antes, ahora sé que no lo es- repitió entre dientes. Hermione rodó los ojos sabiendo perfectamente el motivo: que había ido con ella al Baile de Navidad.

De repente un escalofriante grito de terror les heló el cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo los cuatro magos se levantaron de golpe. El perro del semi gigante ladró como loco, escondido en una esquina bajo uno de los sillones.

Hagrid salió corriendo sin perder el tiempo hacia el bosque, de donde había provenido el grito.

-¡Chicos, volved al castillo y avisad a Dumbledore!- les ordenó antes de internarse entre los árboles.

Por primera vez en su vida los tres amigos obedecieron la opción más sabia. Corriendo como si les fuera la vida se dirigieron hacia el castillo en medio de la noche. Repentinamente Ron se detuvo, logrando que Hermione se chocara contra él y Harry contra ella.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué haces, Ronald? ! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

-¿Qué es esa luz?

No bien Harry y Hermione giraron la cabeza en la dirección entre los árboles que el pelirrojo señalaba, un rayo de luz rojo voló hacia ellos. Se tiraron al suelo en diferentes direcciones sin creerse lo que estaba pasando. Una lluvia de hechizos les dejaron completamente indefensos. Esquivándoles como podían trataban de huir en dirección al castillo, donde tenían que pedir ayuda, mas las maldiciones no sólo se lo impedían sino que les estaban obligando a retroceder más y más. Finalmente los atacantes se hicieron visibles, interceptándoles el camino de huida. Túnicas negras y máscaras que impedían ver sus rostros. Mortífagos.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué hacemos? !- gritó Ron a sus amigos mientras apuntaba a los enemigos con varita. Por esos momentos los hechizos se habían detenido permitiendo que los tres jóvenes se reunieran.

- Alguien del castillo habrá visto los hechizos, tenemos que conseguir tiempo- susurró Harry- La otra vez no nos querían matar, y por lo que parece ahora sucede lo mismo.

-No nos queda otra-corroboró Hermione- tratar de no separaros. Les resultará más difícil acercarse.

Los chicos asintieron, preparados para la batalla. En cambio los mortífagos se mantenían inmóviles, con la dorada máscara resplandeciendo en la noche. Segundos interminables permanecieron de aquella manera, esperando a que alguien hiciera algún movimiento.

-¿A qué están jugando?- murmuró Ron desviando un poco la mirada- parece como si les hubieran petrificado.

-No bajes la guardia- dijo al instante Hermione.

-A la de tres atacamos- intervino Harry.

-¿Eso tiene algún doble significado muggle?

-¡Uno, dos y tres, Ronald!- gritó Hermione.

-¿Eso ha sido ya?

-¡TRES, YA!

Hermione fue la primera en comenzar con las maldiciones. Harry la siguió de cerca y Ron el último. Increíblemente consiguieron que los mortífagos se pusieran a cubierto entre los árboles, desde donde sólo desviaban hechizos.

-No sé qué pretenden, pero venir a Hogwarts a esconderse tras unos árboles no es algo que los mortífagos harían- dijo Harry rápidamente sin detener sus hechizos.

-Están muertos de miedo- sonrió Ron.

-No digas tonterías, Ronald.

-¿Me tienes que regañar en medio de una batalla?

-Esto no es una batalla, esto se parece demasiado a una distracción.

Harry asintió a lo dicho por la chica.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?

Los amigos desviaron la mirada hacia las puertas del castillo, que temblaban haciendo un extraño ruido. De repente, y al mismo tiempo que éstas se abrían con los profesores corriendo hacia ellos, tres rayos demasiado veloces como para detenerlos salieron disparados dándoles de lleno. Salieron volando en diferentes direcciones.

Hermione quedó en un lugar cercano a la cabaña de Hagrid. Su cuerpo había sido petrificado y sólo podía ver el oscuro cielo y en pocos segundos cómo una figura se lo tapó.

Gritó sin que ningún sonido saliera de su boca.

El mortífago la cogió y la tiró a su propia espalda. Salió corriendo de allí hacia el bosque prohibido sin importarle que le estuviera clavando su clavícula en el estómago. La chica ni siquiera pudo ver cómo los demás mortífagos cubrían su huída y escapaban de los profesores y sus petrificados amigos.

.

El mortífago no detuvo su carrera en muchos más minutos de lo que Hermione pensó que podría aguantar, más con ella encima. No supo si tener más miedo porque no pudo ver el sitio donde concluyó su carrera o porque el mago había sacado su varita y se estaba preparando para una de las cosas que más odiaba. En efecto la aparición sacó su estómago de su lugar. Se sentía como en una montaña rusa a punto de desencarrilarse en una curva. Fue un milagro que su cabeza no se escindiera con lo brusco que había sido el mortífago. Lo peor de todo fue no poder cerrar los ojos, que era el único remedio para evitar echar toda su cena.

Cuando la tortura se terminó y el mundo dejó de girar pudo ver una gastada alfombra sobre un sucio suelo de madera. No hacía viento y debía de oler a cerrado desde hacía por lo menos veinte años, lo que la dio una "pista" de dónde se encontraba. Una casa que apestaba a magia negra. Entre los pies del hombre distinguió una puerta también de madera. Sin razón alguna su corazón aceleró a velocidades demasiado rápidas. Si hubiera podido moverse estaría jadeando de ansiedad. No quería que el mago abriera la puerta, no quería saber qué había al otro lado y no quería seguir en esa sucia casa. No había tenido algo tan claro en su vida. Su cuerpo gritaba en contra de seguir tras esas paredes, su corazón estaba a punto de escapar por sí solo. No quería, entrar, por nada del mundo, no quería.

Como siempre sus deseos no se cumplieron.

* * *

**¡Ala! ¡Ya está! ¡Hermione secuestrada para el lunes como prometí! Iba a añadir el encuentro con quien creo que todos ya sabéis pero se me hacía muy largo el capítulo. Por eso a algunos que me comentaron acerca de eso os decía por los reviews que no era el reencuentro en éste sino en el siguiente, en éste era el secuestro. De todas formas ayer pude empezar el siguiente capítulo, así que para esta semana lo tendré listo. **

**¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	5. No hagas eso

**Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**Resumen:** **Algo salió mal el día de la vuelta de Lord Voldemort. Hermione se interpuso y ahora el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos no puede acceder a su magia sin ella, suficiente razón como para secuestrarla y mantenerla a su lado para toda la eternidad.**

* * *

_Capítulo 4- No hagas eso_

* * *

Su vida cambió en el momento en el que entró al cuarto. Al abrir la puerta el hombre la quitó de su espalda y agarró un poco de mejor manera su petrificado cuerpo. Prefería que no lo hubiera hecho. Así no habría visto aquello. Diez mortífagos formaban un pasillo, cinco frente a cinco, que dejaban para que atravesara el mago con ella hasta la figura más tenebrosa de todos los tiempos. Todos siguieron cada uno de los pasos del hombre con ella hasta llegar al mago.

Un mago muy cambiado. Por la descripción de Harry no le hubiera podido distinguir. Su amigo se había referido a él como un hombre de piel grisácea, con unos ojos afilados y sin nariz alguna. Su cabeza carecía de pelo, su aspecto de calidez y todo lo que veías era una serpiente.

En su lugar un hombre de no más de unos treinta años, pálido, verdes ojos con una mirada llena de conocimiento, finos rasgos y un pelo corto pero bien peinado la miraba fijamente. Se quiso morir.

El mortífago la dejó tirada en medio del pasillo para retirarse con una reverencia e incorporarse entre el pasillo de mortífagos. Su mirada quedó obligatoriamente anclada en una de las filas que formaban, lo que prefirió mil veces antes que tener que volver a ver al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Murmullos se extendieron entre todos los mortífagos.

-¡Silencio!- exclamó con una profunda y silbante voz su señor. Para nada habría imaginado aquel tono ni de alguien tan siniestro.

Chilló en su interior, eso sí, como en su vida cuando una gélida mano la agarró el brazo. Voldemort se paralizó completamente. Ella no sabía si se estaba dando cuenta de que la estaba agarrando con demasiada fuerza. Soltó otro grito insonoro de medio dolor medio sorpresa cuando sus ambas manos se hincaron en su brazo y fríos dedos la dejaron marcas.

-Todos fuera.

Nadie osó desafiarle. En pocos segundos la sala se vació sin que tuviera que esperar para ser obedecido. No bien se hubo cerrado la puerta Hermione esperó lo peor. Fue más terrorífico lo que hizo, que ni en las peores pesadillas de los magos y brujas nadie se imaginaría. Sus fuertes brazos la rodearon y estrecharon contra su firme pecho. La profunda y larga respiración que tomó duró tanto que la dieron escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Y la fuerza con la que le rodeaba, con él en el suelo de rodillas, era todavía peor. Su mente había dejado de funcionar por primera vez en su vida. No podía procesar lo sucedido. No cuadraba ni ahora ni nunca.

Lo que la parecieron horas decidió el mago que era suficiente castigo y se levantó sin soltarla un segundo de entre sus brazos, observándola detenidamente. Salió del cuarto sin vacilar con su peso añadido. Bajó unas cortas escaleras medio mohosas y caminó al ritmo que le pareció oportuno, dando órdenes a cada mortífago que veía. Una vez en el exterior de la casa pasó a sujetarla contra él con una mano mientras que con la otra sacaba una larga varita. Al instante la casa se vio envuelta en unas poderosas llamas para pasar muy poco después a desaparecer en polvo. Nunca olvidaría la mirada loca de poder que vio en Voldemort. Y como si no fuera suficiente desaparecieron sin previo aviso.

* * *

Por segunda vez en el mismo día dio gracias a no vomitar, esa vez por varias razones. Voldemort se apareció en un cuarto decorado al más mínimo detalle con artilugios de magia negra. La dejó sobre una gran cama sin soltarla un solo momento. Varita en mano la observó detenidamente y retiró poco a poco su agarre de ella. No pasaron cinco segundos sin tocarla cuando la volvió a agarrarla de golpe. El miedo por su vida la paralizó completamente sin necesidad de hechizo alguno.

-¡No hagas eso!- tronó Lord Voldemort.

De repente recuperó el control de su cuerpo. Y vaya que si lo recuperó. Proporcionó sus mejores patadas y puñetazos, repartiéndolos a diestra y siniestra tratando de infringirle el mayor daño posible. No supo cómo pudo acabar con sus muñecas juntas atrapadas en una mano de Voldemort y de igual forma sus tobillos en su otra mano. Hirió su orgullo que no hubiera necesitado magia para restringirla.

-No me obligues a hacerte daño- siseó. Como respuesta inmediata tragó saliva, temiéndose lo peor.

-¿Q-Qué es-s lo que q-quieres?- tembló bajo su penetrante mirada. Con todo lo que se habían esforzado hubiera sido más recomendable que se hubieran llevado directamente a Harry en vez de tenerla a ella como rehén, si es que era aquel su objetivo.

La respuesta tardó en venir. Su fija atención la provocaba pequeños temblores. Nunca había estado en una situación similar y no sabía cómo Harry o incluso Dumbledore aguantaban la presión. Ella ya casi se quería morir.

-Así que Dumbledore todavía no lo ha averiguado… interesante- respondió en un tono de voz más bajo, conspirador. Para su horror los pulgares que la retenían pasaron a acariciar sus muñecas y tobillos- Esto me otorga algo de ventaja.

-¿Qué n-no ha a-averiguado-o?- puso todo su valor de Gryffindor en realizar aquella pregunta. Por dentro, y por fuera, estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso.

No obtuvo respuesta. Apartó su mirada de la poderosa del mago, clavándola en una estantería alejada de la cama. Por su parte Voldemort siguió con sus ojos clavados en ella, observando cada detalle, cada minúsculo movimiento. Calculando, siempre calculando.

La chica casi suspiró de alivio en voz alta cuando el mago retiró de sus tobillos la mano con la que también sujetaba su varita. Pasó a sentarse a su lado en la cama, lo que la volvió a poner en estado de alerta. Cerró fuertemente los ojos temiéndose lo peor cuando hizo un ágil movimiento con la varita.

Un rico olor fue el único acontecimiento que cambió. Recelosa abrió los ojos para ver una larga bandeja suspendida en el aire sobre los regazos de ambos, repleta de la más deliciosa comida inglesa. Sin creerse sus intenciones miró de reojo a su secuestrador. Por respuesta Voldemort la soltó una muñeca pero mantuvo fuertemente agarrada la otra. Con un gesto la indicó que comiera. Extrañada porque no la soltara la otra observó con duda la comida. Podría contener cualquier tipo de poción venenosa o maldición y caería completamente en sus redes. Aunque por otro lado ya estaba bajo su poder.

Sin perder la paciencia Voldemort esperó y al cabo del rato decidió comenzar a comer él para así demostrar a la bruja que sus pensamientos estaban por el momento equivocados.

Verle comer acabó con parte de sus inseguridades, mas aún cuando ella se decidió a comer con la única mano libre que tenía su estado no mejoró. Era cierto que la comida estaba deliciosa, pero prefería cualquier invención de Dobby en la cocina de Hogwarts antes que compartir comida con el Señor Oscuro. Es más. Todavía no había apartado la mirada o atención de ella. Se sentía como un experimento científico, como una rata en un laboratorio o incluso un pez en una pequeña pecera. Comió mucho más rápido que de costumbre por todas esas razones y porque quería saber qué demonios estaba mal con el mago. Como siempre quería respuestas.

No la sirvió de nada. El ritmo de Voldemort no varió en toda la cena. Masticaba y tragaba sin prisas, siempre con toda su atención puesta en ella. Parecía que la estaba leyendo el alma, que podía saber con un simple vistazo cada uno de sus deseos o miedos.

No terminó su parte, pero no pensaba comer más que lo mínimo necesario hasta que obtuviera respuestas, así que terminó antes que él. Sintiendo muy pesada la mano que le sujetaba trató de centrar su atención en cualquier otra cosa. Aprovechó para observar el lugar en el que se encontraba. Era un cuarto mucho más grande que los normales. La cama estaba pegada por el reposadero a la pared, dejando sitio a sus lados a dos mesillas que sostenían algún libro. Por otro lado había un armario tan alto como el techo y con aspecto de poseer varios años. A su lado un mueble se ocupaba de guardar un gran número de libros con tres sillones cerca. En la pared contraria se encontraba frente a la ventana el único escritorio del lugar, donde había papeles y plumas perfectamente ordenados con una silla antigua a juego. Había dos puertas, una cercana al armario y otra frente a la cama. Voldemort no hizo ningún comentario sobre su escrutinio.

Finalmente terminó de cenar. Nada más dejar su tenedor en el plato la bandeja desapareció. Su atención se centró por completo en él, esperando cualquier cosa menos las palabras que pronunció.

-Es tarde. Túmbate en la cama tras quitarte el calzado. Si llevas calcetines también los quiero fuera.

Consiguió dejarla sin un pensamiento coherente. Debía de verse estúpida con la boca medio separada y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Cansado de esperar, Voldemort se los quitó él mismo con un conjuro. También tiró de su brazo arriba hacia la cama, con él a su lado.

-¿Pero qué…?

Increíblemente abrió las mantas y la obligó a meterse bajo ellas haciendo desaparecer su chaqueta. Lo que la paralizó el corazón y la llenó de terror fue que él se metiera también a su lado.

-¡No hagas eso!- era la segunda vez que Voldemort repetía aquello con uno de los tonos más amenazadores que había escuchado nunca. El mago se tranquilizó de golpe, con su agarre todavía bien apretado- Juro que no voy a dañarte esta noche ni hacer más que dormir, así que no temas por tu vida.

Consiguió tranquilizarla lo mínimo que podía. Después de todo era casi imposible que un mago mintiera en un juramento sin que la otra persona lo supiera. Aunque estaban hablando de Lord Voldemort.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- Hermione tembló y gimió de horror cuando notó el cuerpo del Señor Oscuro pegarse a su espalda, tumbado de lado.

-Tendrás tus respuestas mañana.

-¿Vas a matarme?- no pudo evitar susurrar.

-No. Ahora duerme- ordenó como quien estaba acostumbrado a ser obedecido.

Algo menos aterrorizada rezó por poder dormirse y escapar de esa pesadilla. Esperaba que el agotamiento físico y mental la venciera. La habían secuestrado en pleno Hogwarts y llevado ante el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, quien no la había soltado por más de cinco segundos y al lado de quien estaba tumbada en una cama. Por primera vez en su vida no quería pensar, no quería analizar la situación ni ocuparse de ella. Tan solo si estuviera con sus amigos…

Se durmió por fin bien entrada la noche. Lord Voldemort notó al instante el cambio. El cuerpo no se había relajado del todo, pero sí que había dejado de estar completamente tensa en su agarre. Esperó hasta que la niña estuviera profundamente dormida, fruto del puro agotamiento, antes de pasar sus piernas sobre las de ella, meter sus brazos bajo su camiseta para así rodearla y enterrar su cabeza en su pelo. Odiaba a muerte aquella dependencia. Al mismo tiempo no se podía separar de ella. Si no fuera porque la situación era imposible de cambiar aquella niña ya estaría muerta por su mano y él sería por fin el Señor Oscuro de todos y cada uno de los magos del país. Desgraciadamente no se podía arriesgar más. Desde que recuperó su cuerpo había caminado sobre una cuerda floja y no le había gustado nada sentirse indefenso durante esos meses. Tampoco se creía que Dumbledore no hubiera averiguado parte de la situación, pero como siempre sus deseos por asegurarse hasta el detalle habían sido su punto débil y ahora él tenía a su querida alumna entre sus brazos, con su regreso completado.

* * *

Desde luego Hermione no se imaginó nunca despertar bajo un bien formado cuerpo. Giró poco a poco la cabeza rezando porque fuera otra pesadilla. Chilló como una loca al ver el rostro de Lord Voldemort a centímetros del suyo propio. Automáticamente una fría mano que no se había dado cuenta que estaba bajo su camiseta pasó a taparla la boca. Su dura mirada bastó para enmudecerla de golpe. Como si le produjera dolor físico, Voldemort se separó lentamente de ella, eso sí, pasando a agarrarla firmemente una de sus muñecas.

-Por tu bien no vuelvas a gritar de esa manera- advirtió moviendo la mano con la que tenía sujeta su varita.

Cortó todas sus réplicas y preguntas sobre qué demonios hacía él durmiendo así con ella cuando la ordenó que comenzara a desayunar de la bandeja que había aparecido en el aire frente a ellos. Fue instintivo obedecerle, incluso para ella. Voldemort esperó hasta que se hubiera tomado una pequeña porción de su parte antes de comenzar él. Esa mañana no la observaba de forma tan directa. Incluso hubo algún momento en el que apartó la vista de ella, mas nunca el contacto.

Un silencio incómodo reinó en el cuarto cuando él terminó de comer. Hermione estaba por primera vez en su vida completamente callada, temblante ante lo que podía suceder. Y encima Lord Voldemort estaba inmóvil, demasiado calmado contemplando su nerviosismo crónico, ¡como si hiciera aquello todas las mañanas!

-¿No vas a gritar ni exigir que te libere?- preguntó al fin en un tono silbante- Todos los Gryffindors soléis tener las mismas respuestas naturales.

Hermione admitió que el mago sabía apretar los botones correctos para hacerla hablar. Si no fuera por su miedo ya estaría gritando, como muy bien él había dicho. Pero la inseguridad la detuvo de cualquier movimiento. Trató de analizar todo lo sucedido como siempre hacía, comprobando que algo en su cerebro no funcionaba del todo correcto. Las consecuencias pesaban demasiado. Nunca volvería a ver sus padres, a Ron y a Harry, incluso a todos esos Weasley que siempre aparecían en los momentos menos oportunos, nunca podría volver a la escuela, a ver a sus profesores, al resto de compañeros. Tal vez nunca se sabría ni cómo murió, qué tortura fue usada por ella,… El terror corrió por sus venas. Su imaginación se lanzó en un precipicio, recorriendo en su memoria todas las torturas que había leído a lo largo de su vida…

-¡ ¡Detente! !- el grito de Voldemort, junto con su repentino movimiento la hizo olvidarse de todo. El mago se levantó quedando de pie frente a ella con sus muñecas fuertemente apretadas en una mano, sin saber cuándo se había hecho con la otra. El hombre tenía un problema de superioridad.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada!- gritó de miedo.

-Deja de sentir terror- ordenó con voz dura- ¿Acaso te ha ocurrido algo? ¿Te ha maltratado alguien? ¿Te han encerrado en alguna celda o hecho pasar hambre?

La verdad era que no, pero esa no era la cuestión.

-¿P-Por qué quieres que deje de tener m-miedo?- elevó sus castaños ojos hacia los verdes de él. La recordaron al color de los abetos en inviernos, pálidos pero conservando su color. De repente recordó que Harry se los había descrito negros, similares a los de una serpiente.

El Señor Oscuro ladeó la cabeza, inmerso en un profundo pensamiento. Finalmente la observó desde su nueva altura.

-Tu… intervención el día de mi regreso produjo efectos no deseados ni por mí, ni por ti, estoy seguro.

-A mí no me ha ocurrido nada- no pudo evitar responder. Apartó la mirada sin poder soportar la suya por más tiempo.

-Al contrario- contradijo con tranquilidad- cuando derribaste la poción que me devolvió a la vida hace unos meses provocaste una alteración.

Su mente parecía volver a pensar veloz. Por lo que sabía nada había cambiado en ella en esos meses. Ella seguía igual que siempre por dentro y por fuera.

-¿No logras averiguarlo? Tenía entendido que eras la bruja más inteligente de tu generación- no lo decía con burla, más bien como si estuviera disgustado.

-No veo qué alteración ha sido posible, excepto que tal vez mi exposición provocó que obtuvieras tu nuevo cuerpo- respondió finalmente. Era increíblemente que estuviera hablando con tanta fluidez gracias a una simple discusión. Desde luego aquel hombre era inteligente. Había descubierto en seguida cómo hacerla hablar.

Su comisura se elevó ligeramente al escuchar la respuesta de la niña. En su rostro quedó reflejada una mueca de superioridad.

-En efecto tu intervención provocó que recuperara mi antiguo cuerpo- sinceramente, y sin superficialidades, ella no veía nada malo con que recuperara su cuerpo- Los efectos indeseados que sucedieron, Hermione Granger, es que absorbiste toda mi magia en ti.

El mundo dejó de girar. En ese mismo momento se sintió como si la hubieran obligado a volar en escoba y se hubiera caído a más de mil metros al suelo.

-… ¿Qué?- el sonido la salió estrangulado al no poder respirar con normalidad. Se olvidó por completo de apartar la mirada de la de él, con los ojos abiertos al máximo.

-Tú no puedes usar mi magia, por supuesto- siguió diciendo con una mirada entrecerrada- Desde que averigüé el motivo por el que no podía hacer magia, he estado investigando cómo podría recuperar mis poderes y finalmente di con la única solución viable- Hermione se tragó el grito cuando se acercó a ella repentinamente, pasando a agarrarla los brazos por el codo con fuerza - si te toco accedo a mi magia, accedo a mi poder…

Cada vez la faltaba más y más el aire. Después de todo Harry tenía razón. Ahora comprendía por qué Dumbledore la seguía llamando a su despacho aunque no avanzaran. Ahora comprendía muchas cosas menos la que era evidente.

-N-No lo entiendo- susurró- ¿Sólo si tu piel toca la mía? ¿Y otro mago no puede obtener de la misma manera tus poderes?

-No te dejaré comprobarlo, pero por lo que he investigado no funcionaría. Mi magia me reconoce sólo a mí, después de todo sigue siendo mía. El cambio es que ahora tú eres el recipiente de ella y, al parecer, como tal- añadió con voz de molestia- si sientes un miedo muy fuerte mi poder desaparece en tu interior como un mecanismo de autodefensa.

Entonces, si temía por su vida él quedaría completamente indefenso, concluyó en su mente.

Una fría, inhumana carcajada la provocó un fuerte escalofrío.

-Ni sueñes con temer. He pasado los últimos meses sin magia, dependiendo de un siervo para realizar castigos y demás. Incluso mis seguidores estaban comenzando a sospechar de mi estado- una ola de rabia cruzó sus ojos- En otra palabras, si me cortas el acceso a mi magia ordenaré que maten a un amigo tuyo por minuto que esté sin mi poder. O tal vez comenzaré con tus padres, ¿muggles, no es cierto?- inquirió con asco.

Ahora quien sentía rabia era ella. ¡Cómo se atrevía a amenazarla! ¡A sus padres! ¡A sus amigos! Aguantó su mirada guardándose todo lo que sentía, sabiendo de sobra que él ya lo sabría.

-No tienes por qué estar sujetándome a cada momento- casi escupió las palabras- con un hechizo de atadura valdría, ¿no?

Estaba empezando a no gustarla nada que su comisura se alzara.

-Oh, pero mi joven bruja- Hermione chilló cuando se lanzó sobre ella, quedando tumbado sobre su cuerpo, que parecía el doble de pequeño bajo él- Cuanto más te toco- su boca bajó a la altura de su oreja- más de mi poder siento.

* * *

**¡Tachán! Aquí está resuelto parte del misterio. Ya veremos qué hace Hermione con la bomba que le ha caído. **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se pasaron a leer la historia, ¡hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	6. Odio

**Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

_Capítulo 5- Odio._

* * *

Cómo deseaba que Dumbledore hubiera compartido sus pensamientos con ella. Así, tal vez no estaría atrapada bajo el cuerpo del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Temblaba bajo su peso, rezando para que aquella situación no durara mucho más o su mente terminaría anulándose a sí misma.

Una idea la asaltó de repente.

-¿N-No hay ningún método p-para que recuperes tu magia?- preguntó lentamente. O al menos de que no la tuviera que tocar para acceder a ella.

Poco a poco Voldemort se apartó ligeramente de ella, quedando tumbado a su lado en vez de sobre su cuerpo sin soltarla. Un extraño brillo en su mirada la provocó la misma tensión anterior.

-Todos incluyen tu muerte, y si tú mueres mi magia desaparece contigo, por lo que no, no hay ningún método.

Las cosas no podían ponerse peor.

-¿Estás diciendo que voy a tener que estar toda la vida así?- el filtro había desaparecido en ella. Para su desgracia Voldemort se giró volviendo a quedar tumbado sobre su cuerpo. El único pequeño e inútil pensamiento que la agradaba era que él, más que nadie, debía de detestar tener que tocar de aquella forma a una sangre sucia. Pensaba en todo lo que tendría que vivir y cómo se podría escapar cuando volvió a hablar.

-No toda la vida, pienso hacer que sea para toda la eternidad.

Actuó en completo instinto. Se revolvió tratando de huir hasta la puerta, completamente fuera de sí. Incluso consiguió liberar la mitad de su cuerpo antes de que unos fuertes brazos la agarraran y tiraran boca abajo en la cama, en una posición mucho más íntima que las anteriores con él sobre ella. Desde luego notaba cosas que no debería de notar. Traicioneras lágrimas la cortaron la respiración, ahogando sus sollozos contra el colchón. Con una mano Voldemort la obligó a mirarle a él. Su inexpresivo rostro no cambió al ver todas las lágrimas.

-No vuelvas a intentar separarte de mí. Haré sacrificios como dejar que te duches sola y tengas algunos minutos al día en tu propia compañía. No soy el psicópata salvaje que crees- increíblemente suavizó la voz- Merlín, al parecer la magia también se retrae cuando lloras.

Hermione de verdad trató de controlarse, mas era muy complicado con él encima. En su lugar más lágrimas se sumaron a sus ojos.

-Y-Yo… n-no quiero e-esto- sollozó- yo pertenezco al bando que planea tu derrota, no puedo ayudarte de esta manera…

-No tienes por qué pensarlo de esa manera- soltó su barbilla sin quitarse de encima- piensa que si evitaras que accediera a mi magia tu amigos morirían esta misma noche, seguidos de un gran número de muggles.

Es decir, que salvaba a más gente si le ayudaba. Era una maldita serpiente manipuladora. Ingenuo tenía que ser si creía que iba a estar de brazos cruzados en aquella situación.

-Tienes quince minutos para poder usar el baño- ordenó-. Un elfo ha dejado ropa nueva que te puedes poner si decides usar la ducha.

Increíblemente se apartó de ella y sin dudarlo un segundo Hermione corrió hacia donde el mago había señalado que estaba el baño.

.

Voldemort se incorporó en la cama, quedando sentado con la mirada fija en la puerta que había cerrado la niña tras ella. No era idiota. Si le concedía momentos sin gozar de su propia magia no era por caridad. La niña tenía que pensar que había algo más aparte de sus amigos y familiares que le podía quitar si no se portaba como él dictaba.

Y le estaba costando más de lo que creía. Nunca se había sentido indefenso en toda su vida. Tan lleno de sentimientos. Asco, eso era lo que sentía. En aquel mismo instante se encontraba comparándose con un repugnante muggle, y todo por esa niña amiga de Potter.

Con todo ello se lamentaba haberla otorgado tanto tiempo para resguardarse en el baño. Ahí estaba él, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, esperando a que una niña sangre sucia terminara de refugiarse en un aseo.

No regaló un segundo más de los quince minutos.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe violento. A Hermione sólo le dio tiempo a terminar de ponerse el jersey que le habría dejado un elfo junto con el resto de la ropa cuando se encontró siendo fuertemente agarrada por Voldemort.

El mago respiró profundamente sintiendo su magia fluir de nuevo a él junto con el aroma del mismo jabón que usaba al ducharse. No supo qué pensar sobre que la niña oliera de la misma forma que él. Se tendría que acostumbrar ya que a partir de ese momento no iban a estar casi separados. Si por alguna razón ella moría él nunca recuperaría su magia, pensamiento inconcebible.

-Tengo una reunión con mi círculo interno de mortífagos- informó relajando poco a poco su agarre en la bruja- vendrás conmigo y no hablarás con nadie a no ser que yo te dé permiso expreso, ¿comprendido?

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta de una manera no muy femenina. Voldemort la acababa de decir que ella iba estar... no, no, no, ¡no!

-¡No puedo ir a una reunión con los mortífagos!- exclamó- ¡La mitad de ellos casi me matan y la otra mitad espera por intentarlo!

La fría mirada se entrecerró.

-Vendrás, y espero que aprendas a no desafiarme de ese modo. Muchas vidas dependen de ti.

Cerró la boca en el acto, apretando con fuerza los puños. Esa tarde sería la chica buena que él quería, pero no por él. Escucharía y reuniría toda la información posible para cuando regresara a su hogar. Porque pensaba escaparse, no sabía cuándo pero lo haría.

Voldemort cambió su agarre. Subió una mano y la colocó tras el cuello de la bruja, teniendo acceso a su magia y al mismo tiempo recordándola en poder de quién estaba. La obligó a caminar a su lado mientras salían del cuarto a un frío pasillo. Ese pequeño gesto la sorprendió. Estaba convencida que la iba a hacer andas tras él, aunque a lo mejor no quería molestarse ya que agarrarla del cuello hacia atrás no era muy cómodo.

El sol iluminaba los pasillos por los que caminaban sin calentarlos un ápice. Apenas encontraron cuadros colgados en las paredes y los pocos que había estaban vacíos de sus personajes. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a unas escaleras con un balcón interior que dejaba ver lo que seguro era la entrada del enorme lugar.

Voldemort retomó el paso decidido, obligando con un pequeño apretón de advertencia en el cuello de la niña para que le siguiera. Una vez en el primer piso sólo tuvieron que girar y detenerse frente a unas grandes puertas. Con su mano libre Voldemort hizo que se abrieran lentamente con un sencillo conjuro. Hermione cogió aire sabiendo lo que venía.

Mortífago tras mortífago se giró de forma sobresaltada al ver a la sangre sucia que habían secuestrado el día anterior caminar a la par que su señor. Alguno incluso se atrevió a emitir un jadeo indignado. Y eso que no habían llegado a la peor parte. Voldemort se sentó en el extremo de la mesa, dio un ligero apretón en el cuello de la bruja, previniéndola, y acto seguido pasó los brazos por su cintura y la sentó en su regazo con las piernas hacia un lado. Su mano volvió a su cuello al mismo tiempo que los mortífagos estallaron en protestas y ella se sonrojó como nunca, tanto de indignación como vergüenza.

Una mirada de su Señor bastó para que enmudecieran, todos salvo la loca prima de Sirius.

-Pero, mi señor…- gimió lastimosamente- ¡es una sangre sucia! ¡No merece ser tocada por usted!

-Crucio.

Al instante Bellatrix cayó al suelo envuelta en gritos de dolor. Voldemort habló sin levantar la maldición.

-Al parecer estos últimos meses he sido muy permisivo si mis mortífagos se atreven a darme órdenes- comentó como si estuviera hablando del tiempo. Varios minutos después bajó la varita. Los gritos cambiaron a respiraciones largas y forzosas- Nott, llévate a Bellatrix.

El mortífago no dudó en obedecer. Voldemort los tenía bien entrenados, sólo hacía falta un pequeño recordatorio. Dejó que se alargara el silencio lo justo para que el mensaje llegara a todos los presentes, incluida ella.

-¿Cómo está la situación en Hogwarts, Severus?

Por poco se desencajó el cuello de lo rápido que lo giró. Ignorando la mayoría de miradas asesinas se centró en un rostro bien conocido.

-El secuestro de la señorita Granger ha sido informado como obra suya, mi Señor- informó Severus Snape- Me temo que ello y la noticia de su regreso no ha sido creída por la gran mayoría de los alumnos y sus familias. Incluso en el profesorado hay quien duda de Dumbledore y el joven Potter.

Su actual profesor de pociones la devolvió la incrédula mirada de forma impasible. Allí estaba, sin una muestra de arrepentimiento traicionándoles a todos, a Dumbledore, quien había creído siempre en él. No se merecía seguir respirando. Harry y Ron tenían razón, nunca se habían tenido que fiar de Snape.

-Aprovecharemos la incredulidad en el mundo mágico para comenzar a extender nuestras relaciones y conseguir aliados a nuestra causa.

Mientras hablaba Hermione escuchó el sonido de algo deslizarse cerca donde estaban sentados. Miró de reojo hacia ambos lados hasta que divisó algo moverse por su izquierda. Su cuerpo se tensó más de la cuenta al ver lo que era. Había oído hablar de la serpiente de Voldemort, pero nunca había esperado verla en primera fila. Su respiración se aceleró cuando la serpiente se enroscó a lo largo de la silla en la que estaba sentada. Voldemort alargó la mano con la que sujetaba la varita para acariciar la cabeza de la serpiente. Ésta se dejó hacer mirando fijamente a la niña sobre el regazo de su amo. Poco después se subió a la mesa y la atravesó deslizándose deteniéndose en cada rostro.

No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a sobrevivir en ese lugar, pero desde luego una eternidad no. Estaba decidida a escapar, y pensaba llevar toda la información que estaba reuniendo. Desde la lealtad de Snape hasta todos los planes que estaban desarrollando frente a ella. Voldemort planeaba reclutar no sólo hombres lobo y gigantes, sino que estaba decidido a tener de aliados a vampiros y centauros, dos de los seres más cabezotas y egoístas del mundo mágico.

Una vez terminada la reunión Voldemort se levantó el primero de la sala. Sin advertirla la dejó en el suelo de golpe, logrando que casi cayera de lleno. Los mortífagos vieron con mofa la acción. Cómo esperaba no tener que volver a verles.

Volvieron por el mismo camino hacia el mismo lugar, pero esa vez antes de cerrar la puerta un acompañante se internó en el cuarto.

Nagini se enroscó sobre sí mismo para ganar altura. Sin pensarlo Hermione se colocó tras el Señor Oscuro, dejándole en el medio por si acaso a la serpiente se la ocurría jugar.

-_No jueguesss con nuestra invitada, Nagini_- siseó Voldemort sin mostrar un solo sentimiento- _Ésssta es la única sssangre sucia que no podráss comer._

Hermione tragó saliva ante sus palabras. Le miró con ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Sucede algo?- inquirió Voldemort con hastío, deseando más que nunca poder deshacerse de la sangre sucia.

-¿Nagini c-come h-humanos?

El mago se giró observándola con nuevos ojos. Ladeó la cabeza como si fuera él que no comprendiera algo.

-¿Has entendido lo que he dicho a Nagini?

-¿Por qué no lo iba a entender?

-_Mi ssseñor, puede que hubiera másss efectoss secundarioss de los pensadosss-_ intervino Nagini. Hermione pegó un bote al escucharla. Se quedó completamente blanca al darse cuenta de que estaba escuchando parsel, y lo que es peor, lo entendía.

-Trata de hablar en parsel- ordenó Voldemort.

Prometiéndose que no le obedecía por miedo, sino por pura curiosidad "científica" Hermione se dirigió hacia la serpiente.

-Diría encantada pero no pareces que seas de los que le gusta los hipócritas.

La serpiente silbó en respuesta, bastante entretenida.

-¿Me ha entendido?- se giró hacia Voldemort. No era muy difícil contando con que su mano seguía agarrada de su muñeca desde que habían salido.

-Sí, pero no porque hayas hablado parsel. Nagini tiene la habilidad de entender a los magos, una habilidad que me es muy útil- la observó con ojos entornados- Parece lógico que no puedas hablar parsel, después de todo no puedes usar mi magia. Eres más una receptora pasiva.

Caminó hacia la única estantería del lugar, obligándola a seguirle.

-¿Qué significa eso?- se atrevió a preguntar mientras se veía arrastrada.

-Que puedes experimentar algunos efectos secundarios como el de entender parsel. Tendré que investigar para averiguar qué más serás capaz de hacer- admitió echando un rápido vistazo a los libros en impecable orden- ahora tengo que trabajar. Te dejaré leer un libro pero no quiero ser molestado.

Hermione asintió temiendo lo que le pudiera hacer si no le obedecía. No era tan valiente como Harry y lo sabía desde hacía tiempo. Se había estado engañando a sí misma todos estos años, y la dolía no tener razón.

Cogió el libro que la tendió sin si quiera mirar el título. Voldemort la obligó a sentarse en la esquina de uno de los sofás con él a su lado de manera que sus brazos se tocaran mientras leían. Frente a ellos, en una mesita de café, una pluma tomaba notas de lo que Voldemort pensaba mientras leía el libro. Tratando de que la curiosidad no la ganara y no saliera corriendo del lugar cuando Nagini se enroscó por el reposacabezas del sillón, Hermione comenzó el libro sobre magia oscura.

* * *

Unos golpes en la puerta les interrumpieron horas después. Hermione juró que Voldemort se apegó más a ella, pero no le vio moverse en absoluto.

-Adelante- ordenó sin vacilar.

Su profesor de pociones entró en el cuarto. Al instante Hermione le estaba mandando una mirada de odio que bien podía haberle hecho arder.

-Mi Señor, es hora de que regrese a Hogwarts- Snape se inclinó poco después de cerrar la puerta

-Vigila a Potter y sus amigos. No dudarán en salir de la protección de Dumbledore e ir a buscar a su querida amiga- terminó con burla.

Hermione se congeló. Aquello había sonado como algo que desde luego haría Harry. Pero si venía a buscarla estaba claro que no saldría de aquí con vida. Tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera para impedir que aquello sucediera.

Nagini siseó demasiado próximo a su oreja, simplemente recordándola que se encontraba allí atento a sus movimientos.

-Como ordene, mi Señor.

-Ya te puedes retirar, Severus. Esperaré noticias tuyas en cinco días.

Con un asentimiento el profesor se fue por la misma puerta por la que había entrado.

-_Nagini_- llamó Voldemort sobresaltándola-_ vigila a losss mortífagosss que han quedado en la mansssión._

Con un breve siseo de respuesta la serpiente se arrastró del sofá al suelo y sin hacer prácticamente ruido se deslizó fuera de la sala. La puerta se cerró mágicamente tras ella.

-No encontrarás ninguna vía de escape.

Su fría voz la sobresaltó. Se giró lentamente hacia él con una mirada dudosa.

-Sólo estoy leyendo.

Por respuesta alzó una ceja.

-Llevas casi tres cuartos de hora en la misma página. Como he dicho antes, no te servirá de nada pensar en vías de escape.

Hermione apretó fuertemente la mandíbula. No sabía mucho sobre ella si pensaba que no se podía escapar.

-No podré estar siempre a tu lado, ni siquiera es posible la inmortalidad. Como mucho existen objetos mágicos con cualidades que te permiten alargar la vida un cierto número de años, como la piedra filosofal, pero eso es todo- sacó a relucir sus años como lectora de la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Voldemort se giró y se volvió a concentrar en su libro. Cuando ya creía que no le iba a contestar, habló con un tono ligeramente más humano que antes.

-Es cierto que por magia blanca u oscura no se ha encontrado un solo método para mantener la inmortalidad- admitió- hay que buscar en las profundidades de la magia negra para encontrarlo, lo que yo ya he hecho.

El rostro de Hermione quedó sumamente pálido. Fuera de lo que fuera que estuviera hablando Voldemort ella no quería tener nada que ver. Ya de por sí estaba prohibido usar la magia negra, y por una buena razón, pero los fundamentos y raíces de la magia negra era un tema completamente distinto.

-Ahora ven, tengo otros asuntos que tratar.

Sin esperar a que se levantara Voldemort tiró de ella por la muñeca que nunca soltaba. Un sonido de disconformidad salió de su garganta sin que la chica pudiera evitarlo. Agradeció en su interior que el mago lo ignorara y siguiera caminando fuera del cuarto hacia donde sólo sabía él. Por un momento habría creído que se podía quedar con el libro, pero sin siquiera hacer un movimiento de varita, ambos salieron volando hacia su lugar en las inmensas estanterías.

Voldemort se dirigió con seguridad hacia otra de las oscuras puertas del lugar. Abrió sin dificultad para enseñarla una oficina que nada tenía que envidiar a la de Dumbledore. Montones de pergaminos perfectamente apilados, plumas y objetos mágicos se extendían a lo largo de de las estanterías. Y frente a ellos un enorme escritorio con una magnífica silla confería al cuarto el aire de respeto que nunca le faltaba al mago.

Fuera ya se hacía de noche y Voldemort parecía que iba a trabajar por lo menos un par de horas más. Y allí sólo había una silla. No estaba dispuesta a volver a tener que sentarse como en la reunión con sus mortífagos.

-Tengo que ir al baño- ignoró el horrible gallo que salió de su garganta, a la espera de su respuesta. Esperaba que no notara sus nervios.

Voldemort se giró hacia ella sin parpadear un solo momento. Finalmente señaló hacia la pared, donde una puerta apareció de la nada.

-Tienes cuatro minutos.

Salió corriendo hacia la puerta y cerró fuertemente tras ella. Con la respiración al máximo buscó por todos lados algo que la sirviera para escapar, cualquier cosa. Alzó la mirada hacia la pequeña ventana del lugar. Sin siquiera pensarlo se subió al fregadero y alargando la mano llegó a abrir la ventana. Lentamente asomó la ventana. La faltó nada para vomitar. ¡Estaban por lo menos en un cuarto piso! No reconocía el lugar, mucho menos de noche, pero el jardín estaba iluminado por ciertos sitios y desde luego que se veía lejos.

Haciendo acopio de su valor e ignorando que tenía un miedo terrible a las alturas, comenzó a sacar el cuerpo por la ventana, repitiéndose que aquello era lo que haría Harry o Ron. No podía dejar que Voldemort obtuviera su magia y si tenía que arriesgar su vida para ello, lo volvería a hacer.

Consiguió sacar el cuerpo hasta la cintura cuando de repente unas frías manos se clavaron en su cintura y sin un asomo de delicadeza tiraron de ella hacia dentro del baño. ¡Maldita fuera! ¡Ni siquiera habían pasado los cuatro minutos! Chilló de rabia e impotencia, revolviéndose y exigiéndole que la dejara en el suelo. Clavándola más los dedos, Voldemort salió a paso firme del baño y del estudio con un rumbo claro.

Llegaron al cuarto donde habían dormido la primera noche. El mago la tiró en la cama y la agarró del cuello, deteniendo todos sus movimientos. Hermione alzó la mirada, atragantándose con su propia respiración al ver la letal que tenía en esos momentos el mago más temido de la historia.

-Veo que la benevolencia no es para ti- su voz era lo que más miedo le daba en aquellos momentos- tan sólo te mueves por acciones. Bien.

Con su varita se tocó la marca tenebrosa, llamando a alguien en especial.

La loca prima de Sirius tardó demasiado poco en llamar a la puerta. Sin soltar su agarre en el cuello Voldemort habló mirando fijamente a Hermione.

-Bellatrix, quiero que hagas una visita a los calabozos, elijas a uno de los muggles que tenemos allí y te diviertas todo el tiempo que quieras.

-Como usted ordene, mi amo- sonrió ampliamente Bellatrix. Se dio la vuelta sin borrar su sonrisa macabra.

-¡No!- trató de revolverse inútilmente- ¡Por favor no! ¡Ha sido culpa mía, no de ellos!

-Te advertí de que tus acciones no serían tomadas a la ligera. Pareces no saber la situación en la que estás.

-¡ ¡Por favor! !

-¡AHHH!- gritos de pánico comenzaron a subir por el pasillo, seguidos de la risa de Bellatrix.

-¡Te lo ruego, por favor! ¡Ha sido culpa mía! ¡Es mi culpa! ¡ ¡Mía! !

Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Voldemort no cambió la expresión de su rostro.

-Aprenderás a obedecerme- el agarre en su cuello se intensificó cuando la chica desvió la mirada- aprenderás a respetarme- le miró desafiante aún con las lágrimas cayendo- aprenderás que yo ahora soy todo para ti.

-¡AHHhhh…!- los gritos fueron disminuyendo poco a poco hasta que Hermione cerró los ojos, rezando para salir de aquella pesadilla.

-Si no quieres más muertes innecesarias, sigue las reglas.

Su mano soltó poco a poco la presión en el cuello para ir bajando poco a poco por su clavícula hasta su brazo. En un pestañeo la ropa de ambos desapareció por una más cómoda para pasar la noche.

-Vamos.

Tiró de ella de manera similar al día anterior. El cerebro de Hermione no funcionaba correctamente. Se dejó hundir bajo el peso de Lord Voldemort, dejó que sus manos la rodearan por debajo de la camiseta con que él la había vestido, tocando donde nunca nadie había llegado antes, y lo único en lo que podía pensar es que otra persona había muerto por su culpa. Alguien inocente, que no tenía que ver nada con ella y sin embargo debido a ella acababa de ser torturado, de morir inútilmente. Ese día se odió un poco más.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! Me ha costado terminar este capítulo pero a cambio es un poco más largo que los otros. Pufff escribir con Voldemort es complicado pero espero que os haya gustado****. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y a los lectores que se pasaron por aquí.**

**¡Y hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	7. La blancura del negro

**Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

_Capítulo 6- La blancura del negro._

* * *

Despertó con un intenso dolor de cabeza. Después de la mala noche que había pasado no la extrañaba. Su pesadilla seguía viva y al parecer era la razón por la que se estaba despertando a altas horas de la mañana incluso para ella.

Con una mirada Voldemort la advirtió que le obedeciera sin quejas cuando tiró de ella. La llevó en dirección al baño sin parecer que iba a soltarla para que ella tuviera intimidad. Sus pies se negaron a reaccionar al ver aquello, mas la fuerza de Voldemort era superior. Fue a decirle claramente que no pensaba hacer nada con él ahí dentro cuando se quedó con la palabra en la garganta y boca abierta ante lo que estaba presenciando. Con un conjuro el Señor Oscuro se estaba cepillando los dientes y con otro se había lavado el pelo y ahora lo tenía peinado a la perfección. Habría jurado que la etiqueta de mago tenebroso eliminaba esas partes del día que tenía todo ser humano. Y no le gustó en absoluto pensar en él como ser humano.

Captando su mirada Voldemort tomó una larga respiración interior. Aquella niña había venido a él con un aspecto que daba pena y para lo que tenía que hacer hoy no podía permitirlo. Realizó los mismos sencillos conjuros que él había usado, ignorando su exclamación de sorpresa. Asintió interiormente al ver su nuevo aspecto. Su cara estaba mucho más limpia y su salvaje pelo había sido domado a unos rizos presentables. Incluso a él le sería difícil pensar que aquella chica era hija de muggles.

-Te daré dos minutos de intimidad, cuando salgas elegirás uno de los dos vestidos que estarán sobre la cama. Cuando termines te explicaré el por qué.

La saltó y cerró casi dando un portazo. Hermione se quedó todavía más asombrada, mas no la dio tiempo a recuperarse. Se tenía que dar prisa en ejercer su intimidad antes de que el mago tirara la puerta abajo a por ella. Estaba siendo una mañana de lo más extraña. Jamás en su vida habría apostado limpiarse los dientes junto a Lord Voldemort y sin embargo allí estaba, incluso había sido él quien "se los había cepillado". Un pequeño sonrojo se formó al recordar ese detalle.

A los dos minutos exactos la puerta se abrió de golpe y su codo se vio agarrado con fuerza. Voldemort tomó una larga respiración, sintiendo su magia fluir de nuevo a él. La sacó del baño y tal y como él había dicho la enseñó dos vestidos diferentes sobre la cama.

-Elige uno- indicó pacientemente. Hermione tragó saliva. Se lo había puesto complicado dado lo que cada vestido representaba. Uno era verde esmeralda que la llegaría hasta el suelo y ajustado en determinados sitios como la cintura y bajo el pecho. Era demasiado Slytherin para ella, mientras que el otro era completamente negro, algo más holgado a partir del pecho y representaba demasiado bien la magia oscura. Pero a la hora de elegir era menos provocativo por lo que terminó escogiendo el negro.

-Bien- complacido con su elección Voldemort hizo que el vestido apareciera puesto en ella, incluso con los zapatos a juego con poco tacón que llevaría- por fin estás presentable.

Se mordió el labio para no responder el comentario mordaz que tenía en la punta de la lengua sin ver la extraña mirada que tenía en esos momentos. Por otro lado, si él se dio cuenta de su propia mirada no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Además, él vestía como siempre, con una capa de mago sobre unos pantalones negros y lo único que había cambiado, ahora que se fijaba, era una camisa negra.

-¿Por qué me he tenido que arreglar?- aunque técnicamente lo hubiera hecho él. Pero le dijo que se lo explicaría todo una vez vestida y quería respuestas.

-Hoy tengo una importante reunión con el jefe del clan de los vampiros de Inglaterra- explicó- Obviamente tienes que venir conmigo así que por tu propio bien no me desobedezcas o des la impresión de querer hacerlo. Los vampiros son seres sumamente egoístas y astutos- aquello la recordó a alguien- No deben detectar hasta qué nivel llega mi… dependencia- pronunció con una mirada feroz.

Hermione asintió sabiendo que de otra forma tanto ella como muchos muggles más iban a terminar muy malparados y por nada del mundo quería que lo de la noche pasada se repitiera.

En medio de sus pensamientos Voldemort había sacado su varita y sin previo aviso se había desaparecido con ella.

Hermione hubiera caído de rodillas de no ser porque el mago la sujetó por el codo que la tenía agarrada. Habían aparecido en unos jardines perfectamente cuidados. Rosas blancas se extendían a lo largo del lugar, decorando cada camino y estanque. Increíblemente lo único que iluminaba la zona era la luz de la luna aunque fuera todavía de día. Ahora comprendía que no todas las leyendas de vampiros eran falsas. Eran unos seres que ante todo apreciaban la belleza y desde luego no podían salir a la luz del sol. Pero no poseían tanta magia como para mantener el hechizo de oscuridad. Alguien debería estar haciéndolo por ellos.

-¿Aceptan unirse a ti a cambio de noche perpetua?- no pudo evitar preguntar. Un brillo en la mirada de Voldemort la llamó la atención.

-No sólo eso, pero en parte. Seas rey vampiro, hombre lobo o mago, el hecho de que tus súbditos tienen que estar medianamente satisfechos no cambia.

-Sólo es cuestión de cambiarles sus prioridades, ¿no?- respondió observando las rosas blancas- hacer que lo que más les importe sea conservar la vida y de vez en cuando permitirles torturar a algún muggle o hijo de muggle. Así se olvidan de otros aspectos, como que siguen sirviendo a alguien.

Increíblemente Voldemort asintió, con los ojos clavados en ella.

-Para ser de Gryffindor comprendes demasiado bien la manera de pensar de un Slytherin.

Lo que para él podía llegar a ser un elogio para ella no era más que un insulto.

-En una guerra es prioritario conocer bien a tu enemigo.

-¿Y tú me conoces bien, Hermione?- el sonido de su nombre dicho por él la provocó un escalofrío, cortándola el hilo de sus pensamientos- Se nos ha concedido el paso, vamos.

En cuanto el día pasara se felicitaría por no ponerse a gritar y pegar puñetazos a diestro y siniestro justo como la había pedido Voldemort. Pero es que su cuerpo tenía un límite. ¡Ella tenía un límite! Y ese límite claramente establecía que Lord Voldemort no podía pasar un brazo por su cintura y apegarla a él. Al notar su reticencia la apretó incluso más a su costado, sintiendo perfectamente los músculos bajo su capa y camisa. ¡¿Y desde cuándo ese vestido estaba abierto por las espalda? ! Tembló en una mezcla de frustración y miedo. Su orgullo se rompía a pedazos por no poder hacer nada ante los avances de la mano del Señor Oscuro.

Avanzaron a un ritmo pausado a lo largo de los pasillos que se abrían tras las robustas puertas de la entrada. Tras cada ventana imponentes contraventanas estaban preparadas para el momento en el que se colara un pequeño rayo de sol. A medida que avanzaban vampiros iban saliendo de las sombras y vigilando su paso. Voldemort ignoraba a cada uno de ellos y avanzaba con resolución a lo largo de los pasillos arrastrándola con él. Innegablemente había estado allí antes. No necesitó de nadie que le llevara hasta un segundo par de puertas ya abiertas, dejando ver a un joven hombre sentado en un lujoso sillón y con la vista clavada en la luna del exterior.

Al girarse hacia ellos estuvo claro que no tenía nada de humano. Además de su extrema belleza, los afilados dientes que mostró al sonreír daban una buena pista.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos, encerrándoles con el apuesto vampiro.

-Blaine- asintió Voldemort en reconocimiento.

-Voldemort- asintió a su vez el tal Blaine. Una gota de sudor cayó por la frente de Hermione. ¡Ella había leído sobre aquel vampiro! ¡No sólo estaba ante el rey de los vampiros de Inglaterra sino el de toda Europa!

-Nunca creí presenciar tal imagen, ¿es ésta tu mujer?- preguntó Blaine agitando lentamente una copa con un líquido rojizo.

-Así es- respondió sin dudarlo Voldemort. El cerebro de Hermione entró en coma. ¡¿Su mujer? !- Hermione, te presento a Blaine, rey de los vampiros.

-No soy tan mal rey como faltaros el respeto. Adelante, adelante, sentaros- indicó hacia el sofá a su lado en perpendicular tras asentir a la bruja.

Voldemort la llevó con él hacia el sofá, sentándose de manera que ella no quedara al lado del vampiro.

-¿Negocios, no? Hablemos de ello, pues- asintió Blaine dando un pequeño sorbo a su bebida- he de decir que comparto contigo el menosprecio con los humanos corrientes- sonrió tenebrosamente- la sangre mago tiene un toque… mágico...- saboreó la palabara- Una de las razones por las que no quiero magos entre mis vampiros, Voldemort- añadió completamente serio-. La sangre podría hacerles perder la concentración y atacarles. No quiero enemigos entre mis tropas.

-Necesitas al menos tres magos entre tus vampiros para poder deshacer los encantamientos protectores del enemigo- replicó Voldemort- Te aseguro que mis magos están completamente cualificados. Si uno de tus vampiros acaba con ellos, ninguno clamará venganza.

Hermione escuchó atenta cada palabra intercambiada. Acababa de descubrir que Voldemort podía tener los mejores modales y desde luego sabía negociar. Por otro lado el rey de los vampiros no se quedaba atrás, y lo que suponía que eran siglos de existencia le deberían haber servido para aprender a tratar con magos. Estuvieron por lo menos una hora, ella completamente en silencio con la mano de Voldemort en su cintura por dentro del vestido casi olvidada. Ninguno de los dos la dirigía una mirada y sólo seguía atendiendo con la esperanza de que si escapaba al menos tendría una gran cantidad de información con la que ayudar a Harry.

-¿No os gustaría quedaros a comer?- preguntó de pronto cuando la negociación llegó a un punto de inflexión- Tu mujer debe estar hambrienta, y no querrás que su deliciosa sangre se eche a perder.

Hermione elevó la mirada encontrándose con que Blaine la tenía clavada en ella.

-Mi mujer y yo podemos aguantar hasta que terminemos, Blaine- respondió con toda la intención Voldemort.

-Umm… pero tal vez me gustaría hablar a solas con tu mujer, Voldemort- imitó su tono de voz- tiene una sangre de lo más atrayente. Puede que acepte todas tus condiciones si me dejas beber de ella.

Algo se cruzó en su cerebro, tal vez el miedo que habló por ella.

-¿Yo? No hablarás en serio- dijo antes de pensar- mis padres tienen leucemia pasiva, mi abuela también la tuvo. Por parte materna tengo un tío que murió por un problema en su sistema circulatorio, y mi bisabuela estuvo de por vida en una cama por culpa de la mala circulación. Además, he comido mucha comida basura, estoy segura de que tú comes cosas con más clase.

El vampiro se la quedó mirando para de repente echarse hacia atrás y romper en terroríficas, secas carcajadas. Voldemort apretó el agarre en ella. Al mirarle no supo descifrar la mirada que le mandaba al rey vampiro.

-Ay- rió Blaine- qué humana más graciosa, ya no las hacen así. Dime, cariño, ¿cómo te llamas?

-¿C-Cariño?- repitió alzando la voz.

-Oh, pero cosa tan linda.

Hermione chilló encogiéndose contra el regazo de Voldemort. De repente Blaine había aparecido sobre ella, hundiéndola en el lugar con los colmillos completamente alargados. Lo único que le impedía seguir era una varita sobre su cuello. Blaine gruñó al mago, advirtiéndole. Hermione se encogió más sobre Voldemort, quien tenía una mirada que igualaba la del rey.

-No la toques- amenazó de la misma forma.

Los segundos se sucedieron de manera interminable. Finalmente el vampiro sonrió y apareció en el sillón, sujetando su copa como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Un macho que es capaz de defender a su hembra es digno de mi respeto- asintió- Acepto tu oferta. Dos magos por escuadrón, eso es todo- se volvió hacia Hermione con una sonrisa seductora- Pero este no es el adiós, cariño.

-Mandaré una serie de magos para que sean supervisados por ti- interrumpió Voldemort levándose y por tanto obligando a Hermione a hacer lo mismo- Hasta nuestra próxima reunión.

No esperó a ser despedido. Se dio la vuelta por donde habían venido a un paso mucho más rápido que el de esta mañana. Su mano seguía bien sujeta a ella por un hueco del vestido, lo que seguramente dejaría la marca de sus largos dedos.

Salieron hasta el jardín con las rosas blancas. Las nubes habían llegado mientras estaban reunidos y ya no se podía apreciar el brillo reflejado de la luna en los estanques, se pudo dar cuenta Hermione. Fue arrancada de sus pensamientos cuando Voldemort se detuvo de golpe, la giró y estampó sus labios con los suyos. La chica gimió de indignación nada más se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, mas fue ignorada completamente. El Señor Oscuro devoró sus labios con insistencia, la acercó a él por la mano en su cintura hasta que estuvo completamente pegada y no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su lengua tratando de hacerse paso a través de sus labios. Aquella fue otra batalla, otra guerra que él ganó. Nunca sabría si ella le dejó o no pero lo importante es que su lengua se había internado hasta ella y disfrutaba mientras él la sometía.

Cuando se separó Hermione quedó temblante respirando agitadamente. Una figura desapareció desde la ventana por la que observaba, logrando que Voldemort recobrase el mismo aspecto y compostura de siempre. Se desapareció de allí en la misma posición en la que se encontraban.

* * *

El cerebro de Hermione todavía no había vuelto a funcionar. Voldemort la había llevado hasta su especie de oficina y la había dejado sentada en la enorme silla. Mientras, él, como si no hubiera sucedido nada trascendente, buscaba de pie algo entre los montones de pergaminos y comparaba unos con otros. A pesar de haberse desaparecido Hermione todavía notaba un cosquilleo en sus labios. Sus ojos seguían cada movimiento del mago, recordando perfectamente cómo la había aprisionado sobre él. Ella, una hija de muggles, ¿se puede saber qué estaba pasando?

-¿Por qué…?- preguntó finalmente.

Voldemort no dejó de buscar entre los pergaminos, sabiendo de sobra que la niña no tardaría en hacerle preguntas. Y él no era de andarse por las ramas.

-Porque Blaine no podía ver debilidad - respondió con convicción. Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

-No creo que besaras a una sangre sucia por ese motivo cuando podrías haber optado por otra salida- el comentario la salió demasiado mordaz.

-Una vez proclamada como mi mujer, los vampiros deben ver que me comporto como si fueras en efecto mía. De no ser así, además de perderme el respeto, pueden optar ir a por ti y reclamarte. Debía reivindicar lo que era mío y aquél fue el medio más rápido y efectivo- se dio la vuelta hacia ella- No te aconsejo que en el futuro cuestiones mis motivos.

-Voy a pasarme la vida junto a ti- según él, ella eso lo pensaba cambiar- no puedo ser una muñeca a tu lado, no soy así.

-Las guerras conllevan grandes cambios- se limitó a decir volviendo a su trabajo.

-¿Y al menos no nos podríamos comportar de manera civilizada?- propuso- Por ejemplo llamarnos por nuestros nombres.

Las manos del mago se congelaron sobre las hojas por unos segundos para luego seguir con su trabajo.

-Te permitiré llamarme Voldemort en privado o en presencia de Nagini. Yo te llamaré por tu nombre cuando lo vea conveniente

Al menos había ganado algo. Con rencor vio que lo que había hecho en el castillo de los vampiros no había significado nada para él. No quería que nadie la malinterpretara. Estaba claro que allí nadie iba a jurar amor eterno, pero algún segundo pensamiento al respecto no estaría mal. Aunque después de todo la había soltado y dejado estar en la silla sin tener su sujeción como normalmente. Abrió y cerró las manos sintiéndose todo lo libre que se podía sentir.

-Obedeciste mis órdenes esta mañana- dijo él de pronto. Dejó una pila de pergaminos frente a ella- Como premio te propondré una oferta que estoy seguro que no querrás rechazar- Hermione asintió instándole a continuar, vendiendo su ansia por el conocimiento por dejar que la tratara como un perro- Estos son la mayoría de notas necesarias para crear un conjuro que me permita almacenar algo de mi magia. Como mucho podré estar unos quince minutos sin tocarte y podré seguir usándola, pero ese tiempo nos valdrá. Mi propuesta es que continúes con la investigación y termines el hechizo. Los libros que necesitarás están en este cuarto. Espero que no me defraudes.

Consiguió exactamente lo que andaba buscando. Casi se pudo escuchar los engranajes del cerebro de la chica funcionar a plena potencia. Cogió los informes que le había tendido y comenzó a leerlos tomando nota de todo lo que la serviría. Mientras tanto Voldemort se dirigió hacia otro escritorio a continuar con sus tareas.

Hermione estaba francamente asombrada. Ahora entendía la fama que había ganado el mago en sus años en Hogwarts. Cada nota desbordaba un entendimiento profundo sobre la magia, e incluso la costaba entender alguna conclusión. El hombre era sumamente inteligente y veía oportunidades donde aparentemente no se podía sacar nada. Tardaría un tiempo en completar el hechizo pero estaba segura que con lo que tenía sería posible. Así, al menos gozaría de más tiempo por las mañanas para ella sola o un tiempo como aquel en el que no la tenía que estar sosteniendo las veinticuatro horas.

Lo que de verdad la fastidió fue que el recuerdo del beso todavía no se fuera. No había duda que Voldemort era guapo, inteligente y poderoso, pero su egoísmo, codicia y crueldad eran igualmente fuertes en él.

Y todavía no había olvidado las palabras de Blaine. _Éste no es el adiós_. Esperaba que Voldemort no cambiara de idea respecto de lo de darla como saco de sangre. Después de todo su magia estaba en ella y de cierta manera sería como beber de él. Tal vez por ello se negó de esa manera.

.

-_Nagini,_- llamó el Señor Oscuro. Su serpiente no tardó en pasar al cuarto- _¿qué hasss averiguado?_

-_Mi ssseñor, los mortífagosss no terminan de aceptar a la niiiña, pero no he oído planesss de acción_- siseó la serpiente mirando a la joven dormida sobre un montón de papeles-_¿Lleva el vessstido? ¿El de sssu madre?_- preguntó con algo de sorpresa.

-_No esss nada esspecial. Va a passsar la eternidad conmigo, desspuésss de todo._

La serpiente varío la mirada hacia él, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-_Tenga cuidado, mi ssseñor._

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado nuestro nuevo amigo Blaine, ya le iremos viendo un poco más... jeje ¡Y por fin un poco de acción VoldemortHermione!**

**De nuevo a agradecer a todos los lectores que se pasaron por la historia, a la que la pusieron en favoritos ¡y sobre todo a los que dejaron reviews! **

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	8. Las cenizas de un nuevo fuego

**Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

_Capítulo 7- Las cenizas de un nuevo fuego._

* * *

Hermione despertó un poco perdida. No recordaba haberse acostado, ni mucho menos haber dejado que Voldemort se acomodara tan pegado a ella. En aquella ocasión tenía ambas manos por debajo de su camiseta por su tripa y sus piernas rodeaban las suyas, que sólo llevaban un pantalón corto de pijama por el que él la habría cambiado. La imagen del beso vino a su mente con gran potencia.

Se intentó liberar al menos de uno de sus brazos sin despertarle. Fue inútil. Casi al notar el cambio en su respiración Voldemort se despertó. Apretó a la chica que se intentaba liberar contra él, accediendo a más cantidad de su poder. Sintió detener sus esfuerzos cuando Nagini se deslizó sobre la cama, dando los buenos días. Disfrutó de mayor magia cuando Hermione se apretó contra él. Al parecer cuando le buscaba para que la salvara su magia se multiplicaba, seguramente como otro mecanismo de defensa. Saboreó el momento con los ojos cerrados sin que la chica se diera cuenta.

Unos golpes en la puerta le borraron cualquier rastro de satisfacción del rostro.

-¡Mi señor, tenemos problemas!- escuchó la voz de uno de sus mortífagos. Tomando una larga respiración se separó lentamente de la chica y la agarró de la muñeca, tirando de ella hacia la puerta. Sin darse cuenta Hermione ya estaba yendo por el mismo camino para no tener que ser arrastrada. Él sí que lo notó. La niña ya se estaba acostumbrando.

-¿Qué sucede?- su rostro haría enmudecer a cualquiera. El mortífago agachó la mirada al momento de abrir la puerta.

-Al parecer Potter y sus amigos van hacia la casa de los Malfoy. Creen que su amiga se encuentra allí, mi señor.

Los ojos de Voldemort se iluminaron.

-Bien, es nuestra oportunidad. Manda a Lucius a mi presencia. Luego ordena que la seguridad en la Mansión Malfoy sea reducida al mínimo en la entrada. Quiero que sean capturados dentro.

El mortífago se inclinó y se marchó corriendo por donde había venido.

-¿Por qué no se desaparece?- preguntó con curiosidad Hermione tras la puerta. Voldemort no la había dejado ser vista en el pijama, de lo que estaba algo agradecida.

-Sólo se puede desaparecer en ciertos puntos de este lugar. Los mortífagos conocen uno y yo el resto.

Aquel mago estaba obsesionado con la seguridad. Aunque no era para menos.

-Esta vez tienes tres minutos- dijo de pronto. Hermione salió corriendo de la misma forma que el mortífago, sólo que ella al baño. Justo cuando estaba terminado Voldemort abrió y la agarró fuertemente de ambos codos, con su varita en una mano.

En un parpadeo la tuvo cambiada de ropa por una capa negra y ropa cómoda de bruja.

-_Nagini, avísame si ocurre cualquier cosa extraña_- ordenó antes de desaparecerse.

* * *

-¡Mi señor!- exclamó Bellatrix extasiada- ¡Qué alegría que se una a nosotros!

-La muerte del joven Potter es algo que pienso protagonizar, Bellatrix.

Hermione apartó la mirada. No le gustaba oír hablar de muerte tan a la ligera, mucho menos de la de uno de sus mejores amigos. Se concentró en olvidar su mareo fruto de la maldita desaparición.

-Mi señor, ¿me llamaba?- Lucius apareció por el lujoso pasillo en el que se encontraban. Pasó la vista brevemente por la mano con la que su señor mantenía agarrada por el codo a aquella sangre sucia sin decir un comentario.

-¿Dónde se encuentran Potter y sus amigos?

-Están entrando por los pasillos subterráneos. Creen que porque estén abandonados desconocemos de su existencia, mi señor.

-¿Cuáles son sus acompañantes?

-No estamos seguros, pero creemos que su amigo el pelirrojo, uno de los profesores y tal vez un elfo doméstico.

Una inhumana carcajada provocó un escalofrío en Hermione.

-Así que Potter cree que él sólo podrá vencerme. Eso o…- se giró hacia Hermione- que su amiga nubla su juicio... Manda un mensaje a Severus- de golpe se giró hacia Lucius- ordénale permanecer en Hogwarts.

-¡Mi señor!- Narcisa se apareció al lado de su marido- los jóvenes han llegado.

-¡ ¡ ¡HERMIONE! ! !

El corazón de la chica latió con esperanza y miedo. Esa había sido la voz de Harry.

.

-Encargaros de ellos- ordenó Voldemort- pero dejad que el joven Potter venga a mí.

Los tres magos desaparecieron del lugar. Hermione se mantenía en su sitio con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Si temes un segundo por tu vida ordenaré que sean torturados antes de morir- le advirtió el mago.

-Son mis amigos, ¡no puedes hacerles esto!- exclamó.

-Te creí más inteligente, Hermione- no la gustó nada el tono con el que pronunció su nombre. Dio un paso hacia delante que ella recuperó con otro hacia atrás- ¿qué clase de razón es esa?

-Haré lo que pidas, por favor…

-De nuevo no me imaginaba esto de ti. Dumbledore y sus aliados tienen sus días contados, ¿qué consigues alargando lo inevitable?

-¡No es así! ¡Siempre hay una razón por la que luchar! ¡Harry representa esa razón para muchos! ¡Otros luchan por la libertad y otros por miedo! ¡Pero luchan! ¡No puedes acabar con ellos! ¡No puedes negarles sus deseos!

-La pasión de los Gryffindor…- murmuró Voldemort. Dio otro paso hacia delante, encarcelando cada vez más a la chica- tan… ciega, y a la vez deslumbrante.

-¡Hermione!

-¡Harry!- la chica giró el rostro hacia su amigo sin creerse lo que estaba viendo. Harry respiraba agitadamente con alguna mancha de sangre en su capa, pero por lo demás parecía que estaba bien.

-¡Hermione, cuidado!

No lo vio venir. Voldemort fue mucho más rápido. Manteniéndola sujeta por la nuca se acercó y juntó sus labios de manera mucho más ardiente al día anterior. De la sorpresa aquella vez Voldemort pudo internarse con su lengua mucho más rápido, dominando cada rincón. Ladeó el rostro, besándola insistentemente en busca de una respuesta. Pronto la encontró. Hermione trató de separarse por todos los medios posibles, lo que pareció gustar al mago, que ante la lucha sólo la devoraba con más y más exigencia.

-¡ ¡Expelliermus! !

Harry les obligó a separarse. Hermione temblaba tanto que sus rodillas no la sostuvieron y se dejó caer el suelo. Voldemort simplemente la mantuvo sujeta por la muñeca mientras que con la otra mano repelía los hechizos de Harry.

-¡Suéltala! ¡ ¡O te prometo que esta será la última vez que puedas usar esa vieja varita! !

-Los Gryffindors no sois más que exigencias- comentó observando al mago- y amenazas que no podéis cumplir.

La batalla comenzó. Voldemort no se tuvo que mover de su lugar. Hermione contempló horrorizada la lucha entre Harry y el mago. Harry se encontraba más cansado pero aún así aguantaba el nivel. Todavía no había tenido que retroceder, pero notaba que se contenía. Por ella. Estaba al lado de su enemigo y no se podía separar. Por su culpa otra persona iba a morir. Sus mejores amigos. Por su culpa. No lo iba a permitir. Un miedo atroz por su vida la invadió de lleno, logrando que el hechizo que estaba realizando Voldemort se detuviera en el momento. En vez de girarse hacia ella se dio la vuelta dando la espalda a Harry. Extrañada le imitó. Esa vez temió de verdad por su vida, y por una buena razón. Una llamarada de fuego se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban. Sus piernas se paralizaron nada más sentir el calor.

Unos fuertes brazos la rodearon, alzaron y la llevaron corriendo hacia una ventana. El ruido de cristales rotos seguido del de una explosión acabó con parte del tercer piso. Hermione sintió el aire golpearla fuertemente. ¡Se acababan de lanzar a través de la ventana de un tercer piso! Comenzó a respirar fuertemente con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Iba a morir aplastada contra el suelo, como siempre había temido.

Alzó la mirada de golpe cuando una suave mano la acarició la mejilla. Se encontró con unos verdes ojos que la tranquilizaron como nunca nadie había hecho. Al instante desaparecieron del lugar.

.

-¡Aghh!- aterrizaron de un duro golpe sobre la mesa donde se había reunido por primera vez el Señor Oscuro con sus mortífagos. Voldemort había aprovechado los pocos segundos que la tranquilizó para desaparecerse, pero había vuelto a tener miedo tan rápido por la sensación que por poco no logra desaparecerles a tiempo.

Cogió en brazos a la temblante chica y se dirigió a paso rápido al cuarto donde guardaba sus pociones. Abrió la puerta con algún que otro problema al no poder acceder plenamente a su magia. El dolor de la niña hacía que llegara a él a trozos.

Tumbó a la chica sobre la mesa y comenzó a buscar las pociones contra las quemaduras. No habían podido huir del todo del fuego. Uno de los brazos y pierna de la chica había terminado gravemente quemado y el golpe en la cabeza y hombro al aparecerse no había mejorado la situación. Ignorando sus propias heridas abrió el frasco que necesitaba y untó lo máximo que se podía echar sin que supusiera peligro para la vida. Comenzó a aplicarle el peligroso ungüento por la pierna, cortando con un hechizo parte del pantalón. Aplicó menos presión cuando escuchó un sollozo de dolor. Cuando continuó por su brazo ya casi había terminado de absorberse en su pierna. El medicamento se caracterizaba por no poderse aplicar en grandes cantidades de una sola vez, sino que una vez absorbido debía de volverse a aplicar.

A la cuarta vez comenzó a notar mejoría en el rostro de Hermione. Aplicó la crema una última vez y vendó toda la zona. Al dejar de notar tanto dolor su magia volvió a él como normalmente, sin esta vez cortarse. Con un hechizo revisó los golpes en el hombro y cabeza, descubriendo que con un conjuro se podrían solucionar. Por fin terminó con ella.

Se dejó caer en una silla cercana, sosteniendo la muñeca femenina no herida. Se untó a sí mismo la poción contra la quemadura en el antebrazo y con un hechizo se lo untó en la espalda. Cerró los ojos pensando en lo que casi había ocurrido aquella mañana. Había sentido una presencia tras él y al dejar de sentir su propia magia se giró para ver la "causa" del miedo de Hermione. Sólo tuvo tiempo a agarrarla y saltar por la ventana. Para su desgracia descubrió en plena caída que tenía miedo a las alturas, lo que no le provocó rabia alguna, sino un nuevo… sentimiento. Sólo se ocupó de tranquilizarla y desaparecer a ambos.

-_¿Qué essstá ocurriendo, Nagini?_- inquirió con un tono que hacía años que no usaba-_essta dependencia es_ _intolerable_.

-_Puede que la niña sssea essspecial_- respondió la serpiente subiendo sobre la mesa donde en esos momentos descansaba.

-_En essstos momentosss no me parece una niña._

_-Una vez le essscuché decir que la guerra cambiaba las persssonas, mi sseñor. _

_-Y parece que a "nuessstra querida" Hermione no le ha quedado otra alternativa que crecer_- abrió los ojos y los clavó en su cuerpo tumbado. Aunque hubiera pronunciado "nuestra querida" con mofa todavía le daba vueltas a lo dicho.

Cogió a Hermione en brazos y salió del cuarto cerrando tras Nagini. Subió sin esfuerzos las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto, donde depositó a la chica sobre la cama tras cambiarla por el pijama que había usado aquel día. Observó las notas que había realizado el día anterior sobre el hechizo que estaban desarrollando. Decidió echarlas un vistazo mientras ella se recuperaba y sus mortífagos volvían a informarle de lo ocurrido. Si la niña moría, él se quedaba sin magia.

* * *

No fue hasta la hora de la cena que la chica despertó. Abrió los ojos con pesadez extrañada de no sentir el peso acostumbrado sobre ella. Se incorporó con algo de dolor hasta quedar sentada en la cama. Voldemort la observaba fijamente desde el escritorio.

-Veo que te has recuperado- "saludó".

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- se aclaró la voz ante el gallo que salió.

-Temiste por tu vida- respondió con un tono monótono. Entonces lo recordó todo. Harry, el beso, su decisión por salvarle, el fuego,…

-¿Me vas a castigar?

Mantuvieron sus miradas durante largos segundos hasta que por fin respondió.

-Ya has tenido suficiente castigo- increíblemente respondió.

Sólo necesitó eso para que una especie de culpa se instalara en su pecho. No le quería deber nada a nadie y mucho menos al Señor Oscuro.

-M-Me salvaste… y aunque lo hicieras por egoísmo creo que te debo la verdad…- Voldemort entrecerró la mirada- Y-Yo n-no tuve miedo por el fuego… es más, ni siquiera lo vi hasta que tú lo hiciste, yo… tuve miedo porque no quería que mataras a Harry.

Reinó el silencio. De repente Voldemort apareció sobre ella en la cama, tumbándola y con la varita apuntándola. No pudo evitar que se internara en su mente.

Sin siquiera pensar Voldemort comenzó a ver los recuerdos de Hermione, a pasearse entre sus memorias y descubriendo secretos, secretos que ni sus mejores amigos habían imaginado. Como su curiosidad por la magia oscura, su pánico a las alturas, su extrema lealtad a ciertas personas, y sobre todo descubrió que en algún punto estaba dejando de odiarle a él aunque ella no lo supiera, que estaba comenzando a ver en él a un hombre poderoso, alguien que infundía respeto. Ni sus mortífagos pensaban eso de él, ellos sólo les seguían por miedo o ansias de poder.

Rompió el hechizo sin necesitar ver nada más. La miró por un instante y juntó sus labios brutalmente con los suyos. Hermione luchó por poder respirar. No sabía qué le había ocurrido para que de repente la atacara de aquella manera. La quería meter algo en la cabeza y la besaba salvajemente, reclamando una parte que nadie más había reclamado. Al terminar se separó bruscamente de ella y se dirigió al baño. Dio un portazo y poco después se escuchó el sonido del agua de la ducha caer.

¿Por qué la había besado en lugar de atacarla?

* * *

-Lo siento, mi señor, pero al parecer no eran tan pocos como creímos en un principio- informó Lucius con una mirada nerviosa- aparecieron refuerzos de último momento que hicieron explotar el tercer piso y se llevaron a Potter.

-Siéntate, Lucius- ordenó Voldemort. El rubio no dudó en obedecer. El Señor Oscuro observaba a cada mortífago a lo largo de la mesa donde siempre se reunían cuando el tema era de suma importancia. Mantenía una mano bajo la camiseta de Hermione y con el dedo pulgar la acariciaba de forma distraída, recordándola de cierta manera a cuando estaba con Nagini. La había sacado del cuarto sin mediar palabra y sin darla tiempo a reaccionar la llevó a la reunión.

-Bellatrix.

-Mi señor, ese estúpido pelirrojo tuvo ayuda del elfo de Lucius…

-Antiguo elfo- interrumpió éste.

-Y consiguieron mantenerme ocupaba- continuó Bellatrix con una mirada asesina hacia la chica que estaba sobre el regazo de su señor- Luego Dumbledore apareció con la Orden y nos retiramos como usted ordenó.

Voldemort asintió. No tenía sentido aquella batalla. Hizo desaparecer a sus mortífagos y ordenó a Lucius mandar al ministerio para desalojar un ataque no autorizado. De aquella forma, y al no tener la Orden pruebas de la presencia de mortífagos o Hermione, habían recuperado la Mansión Malfoy.

-Draco- Hermione levantó la vista de golpe para clavarla en una figura que había pasado desapercibida por completo para ella. El rubio únicamente miró a su señor- tengo otra misión para ti. Te encargarás de conseguir una entrada para nosotros en Hogwarts. Te comunicarás conmigo a través de Severus y cuando todos los detalles estén listos atacaremos el colegio y nos libraremos de una vez de Dumbledore. Los vampiros colaborarán en esta ocasión.

Aunque a ningún mago que se precie le gustara la compañía de vampiros, nadie hizo comentario alguno, valorando más su vida después de aquel desastre.

.

-¿Ni siquiera tienes respeto por uno de los mejores magos de nuestra historia?- inquirió Hermione de vuelta a la oficina, como ella lo había bautizado- La muerte de Dumbledore no es algo que se deba lograr a la ligera.

-Tendría cuidado con tus comentarios, Hermione.

-Sé que sí le tienes respeto, por eso lo pregunto- murmuró la chica sabiendo que estaba pasando sus límites.

El sonido de algo deslizarse la hizo volver a elevar la vista de un libro que la servía para su hechizo.

-B-Buenas noches, N-Nagini- trató de saludar educadamente. Juró que la serpiente sonrió entretenida.

-_Buenasss nochesss, Hermione._

La serpiente se dirigió hacia donde la chica estaba trabajando. Se enrolló a lo largo de la silla y sin esfuerzo quedó a su altura, observando su progreso.

_-El hechizo va avanzando_- confirmó tras una rápida lectura. Hermione le miró impresionada.

-¿Sabes acerca de Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia?

_- Hace tiempo que mi ssseñor me enssseñó_. _¿Por qué añadisste esssta ecuación?_- señaló con la cola a su último cálculo.

-Contrarrestaba los posibles efectos secundarios que pudiera tener en el paso anterior. Consume un par de minutos pero ahora lo voy a arreglar.

La serpiente asintió. Voldemort observó cómo Nagini se llevaba bien por primera vez con otra persona que no fuera él. La verdad es que estaba impresionado, y más con que hubiera sido con su cautiva. Sabía que la chica tenía una gran mente y siempre andaba buscando respuestas. Justo ahora estaba seguro que en alguna parte de ella se estaba preguntando por qué la había vuelto a besar.

El sonido de una lechuza llamando a través de la ventana hizo que se levantara a por el correo. Nagini y Hermione seguían concentrados en discutir su trabajo por lo que casi ni escucharon al ave.

Cuando terminó de leer la nota la quemó en su propia mano, agarrando fuertemente a la chica.

_Dos de tus magos no han sobrevivido._

_El resto me sirve pero me gustaría comentar tu próximo ataque contigo._

_Una semana a partir de hoy, a las nueve de la noche en mi castillo._

_Mis más cariñosos saludos a tu hembra._

_Blaine._

* * *

**¡Buenas! Sé que normalmente subo un nuevo capítulo cada viernes, así que siento no haberlo podido subir ayer ¡pero aquí está! **

**Quiero aclarar que todavía Hermione no se ha rendido ni nada parecido, sólo está confundida y su lado que busca conocimiento ve a Voldemort cada vez de una nueva forma, pero sólo eso.**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos y todas que se pasaron por aquí! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y **

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	9. Clases de miedo

**Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

_Capítulo 8- Clases de miedo._

* * *

Había pasado ya casi dos semanas desde su secuestro. Cada día que pasaba Hermione lo dedicaba en avanzar en el hechizo que le garantizaría algo de tiempo libre para su cordura, por poco que fuera. Tenía que aguantar miradas asesinas allí donde fuera con Voldemort y para colmo estaba viendo una parte de él que nunca habría imaginado. Su parte inteligente y perspicaz. Incluso había conseguido llevarse bien con Nagini, al que consideraba como su único amigo en aquel lugar.

Una vez cuando ya casi estaba terminando el hechizo y le había mostrado sus avances a Voldemort, no se pudo contener y se lo preguntó.

-¿Por qué me volviste a besar?

El mago elevó la mirada de los apuntes para clavarla en ella.

-No necesito ninguna razón para hacerlo.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Soy una sangre sucia! ¡Tú quieres eliminarnos a todos!

-Tú eres distinta, Hermione- que usara su nombre logró calmarla- pero no tanto como para que te permita elevar el tono. No suelo dar tantas oportunidades.

-¡Sólo dime por qué me besaste!- no iba a suplicar pero se lo estaba poniendo difícil.

-Ya te he dicho que no necesito ninguna razón. Desde el momento en el que te toqué por primera vez, desde que mi magia quedó absorbida en ti fuiste mía. Yo cuido a mi propiedad y hago con ella lo que yo deseo. Y te advertí que no me volvieras a elevar la voz.

Efectivamente logró que cerrara de una vez la boca. Se volvió a su sitio a seguir leyendo el último libro que la ayudaría a terminar con el conjuro, mas no lograba avanzar más de una línea. Algo en su pecho se lo impedía.

.

Aquella vez no pudo elegir entre ningún vestido. Voldemort lo eligió él mismo. Desde que le había faltado el respeto el mago había puesto un tipo de límites. Más bien le había hecho ver todas las elecciones que le había permitido hacer hasta el momento. La comida, las horas de ir al baño, los libros que leía e incluso qué peinado se hacía. Y no la había soltado más que tres minutos al día. Estaba a punto de buscar el perdón, mas todo su orgullo e incluso honor se lo impedía. Ella no iba a ser otro mortífago y Lord Voldemort lo tenía que ver. Con un movimiento de varita él la peinó de forma que el pelo la cayera suelto y el cuello se viera lo menos posible.

La llevó agarrada hacia una de las zonas de desaparición.

El jardín seguía tal y como lo recordaba. Era de las pocas que le gustaba de los vampiros. Sabían cuidar de todo aquello que no tuviera sangre, y desde luego que hacían un precioso trabajo. Lástima que tuvieran aquella ansia por beber.

Esa noche se les concedió la entrada mucho más rápido y al llegar las puertas ya estaban abiertas. Avanzaron por el conocido pasillo sin hacer caso de los vampiros que aparecían entre las sombras hasta llegar a la misma sala de la última ocasión.

-Buenas noches, caballero, señorita- saludó Blaine. Aquella vez no tenía un vaso con el líquido rojo pero se encontraba exactamente en la misma posición que le dejaron hace poco más de una semana.

-Blaine- se limitó a responder Voldemort. Hermione hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

-Tu mujer no tiene muy buena cara, Voldemort- comentó Blaine.

-Ha sido una larga noche.

Hermione no pudo contener la exclamación indignada ante el doble sentido. Blaine soltó una carcajada, claramente entretenido.

-No seas vergonzosa, pequeña, que un macho te tenga satisfecha es motivo de alegría. Y si lo que buscas es otro macho, no dudes en venir a mí.

-Blaine,- interrumpió Voldemort con una mirada letal en su dirección- vinimos a discutir el ataque.

-Oh, sí. El ataque- con un suspiro Blaine se puso serio- Al ser un sitio cerrado y con el número de alumnos que habrá no enviaré a más de siete vampiros y admitiré que uno de tus magos les acompañe.

Voldemort tardó en responder.

-Me parece un número adecuado. El ataque se efectuará sin previo aviso así que mantén listos a tus vampiros.

-Mis vampiros siempre están listos. No pueden esperar a saborear la sangre joven de todos esos alumnos.

Hermione se tensó de golpe, logrando un tirón en su cuello. Voldemort lo notó al tenerla sujeta por la cintura.

-Todavía no es necesario un gran número de muertes. Hay muchos alumnos de nuestra parte y otros que son hijos de mis mortífagos. En la guerra ya podréis alimentaros sin límite.

Al ver que el rey asentía Hermione se tranquilizó pero no apartó la vista de Voldemort. ¿Había hecho aquello por ella o de verdad la razón es la que había dicho?

- Accederé a tu petición, pero sólo porque tu querida hembra se ha vestido de forma tan suculenta para mí- Hermione no pudo contener el sonrojo, lo que le hizo sonreír al vampiro-. Os invito a cenar y no aceptaré una negativa, Voldemort.

Ahora fue el mago quien apretó el agarre en ella.

-Sólo una cena y nos retiraremos, Blaine.

Con un asentimiento el rey vampiro se levantó. Se movía de forma grácil, como si estuviera flotando en vez de caminando. Les indicó que les siguiera a través de los pasillos. No tuvieron que andar demasiado para llegar a la inmensa sala donde se extendía la mesa más grande y robusta que había visto nunca. Sobraba mucho sitio con sólo tres asientos preparados. El rey a la cabeza, Voldemort a diestra y Hermione a su siniestra.

-Blaine, no me gustaría que mi mujer se sentara en otro lugar que no fuera a mi lado.

El vampiro asintió. Hermione quiso gritar que ella tenía nombre.

-Por supuesto, que obre tu magia.

Con su permiso Voldemort cambió los platos de sitio con un simple hechizo para que Hermione se sentara a su lado. Al mismo tiempo había comprobado que su comida no tuviera nada añadido.

-Hacía algún siglo que no cenaba con humanos- comentó el rey- así que decidí que todos cenaríamos lo mismo, claro está con contenidos diferentes.

A lo que se refería es que todos tendrían sopa de primero, pero la de él mucho más espesa y rojiza.

Voldemort mantuvo el agarre de Hermione bajo la mesa, obligándola a comer con una sola mano.

-Me gustaría saber cuándo será vuestra unión- comentó el vampiro comenzando a comer. Hermione dio gracias a no tener nada en la boca.

-Todavía le estoy dando un tiempo a Hermione a acostumbrarse- esa vez sí se atragantó cuando usó su nombre, mas lo logró disimular bien- pero en cuanto tengamos una fecha decidida serás de los primeros en saberlo.

¿No estaría hablando en serio?

-Bien, será una pena dejar marchar a una joven con esta sangre, pero ya te dije que nada la sucedería- lástima que los magos no se fiaran mucho de otras promesas que no fueran los pactos inquebrantables- ¿Habías conocido a algún otro vampiro antes que a mí, pequeña?

Hermione tardó en darse cuenta de que la pregunta iba directamente a ella.

-No,- dudó en agregar algún título de respeto- ésta ha sido la primera vez.

-Qué honrado me siento entonces- parecía feliz de verdad- ¿Soy como habías pensado?

Volvió a dudar al responder.

-En realidad me habían contado que los vampiros tenían una piel de aspecto casi blanquecino, sobre todo los de más edad, pero es increíble que mantengáis vuestro cuerpo sin un solo cambio y con el mismo tono de piel que teníais al principio.

El vampiro asintió.

-Circulan muchas leyendas falsas sobre nosotros. Aunque no culpo a los humanos, el miedo es capaz de cegar muchas mentes- echó un vistazo a Voldemort y luego siguió hablándola- Tengo curiosidad, ¿cómo es que eres su hembra?

Aquella pregunta fue más acertada de lo que creían ambos magos, y el vampiro parecía saberlo.

-Es difícil…- sintió su mano ser apretada bajo la mesa- al principio no me di cuenta pero con el tiempo pude apreciar muchas otras facetas que no destacan tanto entre las que suele mostrar- le miró de reojo para ver que la estaba mirando fijamente. Continuó aún con el sonrojo- y vi que él tampoco era como me lo habían descrito.

-Nunca pensé decir esto, pero Voldemort, eres un hombre son suerte- Blaine cerró los ojos como recordando algo- hembras como esta sólo hay una en una eternidad. Una pena, una pena que ya estés enamorada de él.

El instinto la gritó que lo negara. Luego recordó que con los vampiros tenía que fingir ser la mujer del Señor Oscuro. Lo que estuvo claro fue que no pudo relajar su corazón en toda la cena.

Esa noche se acostó muy rápido sin dar opción a que saliera ninguna conversación.

* * *

Con todo Voldemort no dejó que se escapara. A la mañana siguiente, tras comer el desayuno y tener otra reunión con su círculo interno de mortífagos, Voldemort se quedó sentado con Hermione en su regazo hasta que el último mago hubo salido.

-Como ya sabrás, los vampiros son capaces de leer entre las personas- comentó ligeramente- Me gustaría que me explicaras… lo que Blaine quiso decir anoche.

Hermione tragó saliva. Se lamió los labios resecos.

-No lo sé. Debe de haberse equivocado. Yo…

-Un vampiro no se equivoca en sus veredictos,… Hermione.

-¡Te digo que no lo sé! ¡Es cierto que tienes un lado que nunca muestras pero tampoco ocultas! ¡Pero no lo sé porque tú matas a gente! ¡Matas a personas! ¡A personas como yo! ¡A personas como tú! ¡Por Merlín, si eres mitad muggle!

Se congeló en el acto al decir aquello. Le miró a los ojos para ver unos asesinos devolverla la mirada.

-¡Crucio! ¡ ¡ ¡NO HAGAS ESO! ! !

No recordaba muy bien qué sucedió después. Se revolvió por instinto y puro miedo. Sabía de sobra lo mucho que dolía aquella maldición y no quería volver a vivirlo. Sintió algo golpearla fuertemente la cabeza y algo del potente crucio del Señor Oscuro. No consiguió asestarle golpe alguno, lo único que cayera al suelo con él sobre ella. Se hizo un ovillo, acurrucada en el suelo con el cuerpo temblante sin atreverse a mover un músculo. La cabeza la dolía demasiado y aunque por segundos, el crucio la había llegado a atravesar todos los músculos del cuerpo. Se congeló aún más al escuchar las palabras del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

Voldemort se encontraba sobre ella, con su cuerpo cubriéndola por completo y sus manos trazando círculos en sus brazos y espalda, con la cabeza enterrada en su pelo.

-Shh,… no temas… shh, no te cierres, - Hermione se encogió todavía más de terror- shhh, tranquila… déjame ver…

Gimió de dolor cuando sus manos tocaron el lugar donde se había golpeado la cabeza contra la mesa.

-Hay que aplicarte una poción- murmuró Voldemort. Con gran cuidado la cogió en brazos y la llevó tal que la última vez a la sala donde guardaba sus pociones. Esta vez la chica iba medio consciente, algo atontada por el golpe en la cabeza seguido del crucio, una mezcla que no le gustaba.

La sentó sobre la silla y rápidamente cogió el frasco que necesitaba. Con una delicadeza nunca vista en él apartó el pelo de la chica y aplicó la poción. Cuando terminó miró sus ojos medio cerrados, todavía con miedo. Desde que la hizo el crucio no había vuelto a recibir su magia.

-Hermione,- llamó sin que tuviera efecto- Hermione, no voy a… no voy a hacerte daño.

-Mentira- la chica elevó el rostro mirándole con esfuerzo- lo harás, una y otra vez, lo harás.

Voldemort negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes que no puedo prometer nada respecto de tus amigos, pero a ti no te voy a volver a dañar.

Algo se había apretado en su interior al verla golpearse la cabeza y caer al suelo hecha un ovillo. Sin pensar alzó los brazos hacia ella, la cogió y la sentó sobre él. Aliviado de volver a sentir su propia magia.

-¿De qué sigues teniendo miedo?

Hermione soltó un gemido de dolor. No iba a volver a intentar negar con la cabeza. Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-N-No p-puedo- sollozó- soy una traidora… n-o puedo…

-¿No puedes qué?

-… Quererte…

Ahora quien se congeló fue él. Se limitó a sostener a la bruja contra él con la mente teniendo por primera vez dificultades para continuar el pensamiento. No había dicho que le quería, dudaba que alguien pudiera hacerlo, pero ella tenía miedo de acercarse a ese nivel.

Pasaron las horas con ambos magos en la misma posición hasta que finalmente Hermione acabó rendida en sus brazos del agotamiento del crucio, el golpe y las lágrimas. Voldemort la continuó sosteniendo contra él. Algo no le dejaba soltarla.

Pasaron más horas hasta que decidió levantarse con Hermione en sus brazos. Fuera increíblemente se había hecho ya de noche. Habían pasado todo el día en el cuarto sin que se dieran cuenta.

Se fue directo al cuarto, donde ya les esperaba Nagini. Con sumo cuidado depositó a Hermione sobre la cama y cambiada por el pijama más cómodo que tenía para ella. Se tumbó a su lado y la cubrió con su cuerpo, acariciándola. Aún en sus sueños seguía temiendo por su vida. La magia todavía no llegaba a él.

Nagini contempló la situación, decidiendo que era mejor no intervenir. Había cosas que su amo tenía que hacer por sí sólo.

* * *

Voldemort no durmió en toda la noche. Sólo hizo dos cosas: pensar y contemplar a la pequeña chica a su lado. Por primera en su vida no estaba seguro de la decisión que tomar. La mañana se acercó y cogió su hilo de pensamientos. Hermione no tardó en despertarse con los músculos algo entumecidos. Se sorprendió de encontrarse siendo acariciada por Voldemort.

-Como disculpa por lo que te hice ayer he decidido devolverte parte de tu libertad- anunció como buenos días- Dado que el hechizo también está casi completado podrás disfrutar de más tiempo para ti. Pero agradecería que no mencionaras asuntos personales que no he compartido contigo.

Hermione asintió. No le parecía tan mal trato.

-¿Terminamos el hechizo?- fue todo lo que respondió la chica. Ahora asintió él. Todavía en pijama cogieron las notas de ambos y tras discutir un breve efecto decidieron ponerlo en práctica. Voldemort la sujetó por la mano y pronunció su nuevo conjuro. Hermione sintió salir algo de ella en una rápida ráfaga, yendo a través de su brazo y terminando por pasar en Voldemort.

-Bien, probaré a irme quince minutos. No estaré muy lejos y Nagini se quedará contigo.

Antes de salir hizo un conjuro sin tocarla. Su ropa se cambió por la que llevaba habitualmente. Sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa cerró con magia tras él.

Hermione se tiró sobre la cama sin tener ganas de enfrentar al mundo. Sintió el peso de Nagini deslizarse sobre ella.

-_¿Ocurre algo malo, Herrrmione?_

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-¡No lo sé, Nagini! ¡Estoy a punto de sufrir un infarto cerebral por culpa de todo esto!

-_¿Qué esss?_

-¡Voldemort! ¡Toda maldita cosa tiene que ver con Voldemort! ¡Aghh!

-_¿Acabas de ver que le amasss?_

Hermione elevó el rostro de la almohada, quedando a poca distancia de la cabeza de la serpiente.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes tú…? Ni siquiera lo sé yo… s-sólo sé que puede que le pued-da llegar a q-quierer…

La mandíbula de Hermione se desencajó cuando la serpiente rodó los ojos.

-_Esss obvio que le amasss. Hasss tenido numerossasss oportinadadesss de esscapar, y sssin embargo ssólo lo intentasste en una ocassión. Ni ssiquiera cuando te encontrasste con tu amigo Potter lo intentasste. No quieresss alejarte de él._

_-_¡No! Es-es sólo que nunca nadie me había admirado por mi inteligencia, me había dejado trabajar a su lado,- fue bajando el volumen de su voz- había estado siempre junto a mí, me había besado,…

-_Muuujer, admítelo ya._

Hermione negó cabezotamente. Esa serpiente estaba compinchada con su amo. Nagini suspiró apoyándose contra su cabeza.

-_¿Quieresss una buena noticia?_

La serpiente sintió a la chica asentir.

-_Sssi alguien puede cambiarle, tú ya esstasss a mitad de camino._

* * *

**¡Hola! Ya comenzamos a ver el principio de un cambio ehh. ¡Y a 2 minutos de las 12 he podido cumplir con lo del viernes! Fiuuuuu. Estoy muy ocupada este último mes así que casi no tengo tiempo para escribir, por eso ya aviso que la próxima semana no podré actualizar hasta... no me atrevo a decir una fecha exacta (pero seguro que no excederá el 7 junio).**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que os pasásteis!**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	10. Primera batalla contra el miedo

**Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

_Capítulo 9- Primera batalla contra el miedo._

* * *

Al parecer no se podía abusar del hechizo. Dejaba agotados tanto a Voldemort como a Hermione de extraer y entregar magia.

Como premio por el buen trabajo Voldemort le había llevado a la biblioteca y le había indicado que se tomara su tiempo para escoger el libro que quisiera. Una vez hecho aquello se sentaron uno al lado del otro en el sofá. Hermione se sentía como en los primeros días de su llegada. Los nervios la consumían al estar siempre tocando al Señor Oscuro. Lo que peor llevaba era que Voldemort todavía no la había respondido a su especie de confesión. Nagini aseguraba que iba bien pero si cuando ella no estaba convencida de lo que sentía cómo iba a saber lo que sentía él, si es que era capaz de sentir. Pensando en el día anterior decidió que definitivamente sí que era capaz de sentir.

Comieron en la misma biblioteca, tras sorpresa de Hermione una de sus comidas preferidas.

-Hoy tengo que hacer una misión de reconocimiento- habló por fin- Nagini nos acompañará pero para esta misión es importante que tú también puedas protegerte.

Tras decir aquello sacó algo de su capa. El corazón de la chica dio un brinco al darse cuenta de lo que era.

-¡Mi varita!- no pudo evitar exclamar. Voldemort sonrió ligeramente por dentro, en una especie de mueca-sonrisa.

-Úsala sólo cuando sea necesario. Cuando volvamos me la volverás a entregar.

Nagini tenía más razón de la que creían. Aquello era una muestra muy grande de confianza, así como una prueba que no estaba segura de poder o querer superarla.

-_Nagini_- llamó Voldemort. Como siempre la serpiente apareció de quién sabe dónde y se enroscó alrededor de su señor. Voldemort pasó el agarre alrededor de su cintura, internando la mano bajo su camiseta para seguir tocándola y desaparecieron de la biblioteca.

* * *

La mayoría de farolas que iluminaban el camino estaban rotas. La casa donde habían aparecido estaba medio en ruinas y el lugar apestaba a algo extraño. Voldemort pasó a agarrarla de la muñeca. Al ver que él usaba un lumos ella también iluminó con su varita.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó mirando por donde pisaba.

-En la casa de mi antigua familia.

No supo qué decir.

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

Sería más fácil si le podía ayudar en su misión y salir de allí en cuanto pudieran. El sitio no la gustaba nada.

-Alguien ha estado buscando algo por aquí. Trato de averiguar qué.

Eso no la dejaba ayudar mucho. Se dejó llevar por donde Voldemort iba sin perder su agarre. Nagini se deslizó al piso de abajo para seguir buscando.

Hermione, contra toda su ética, iba curioseando cada mueble, adorno o cuadro que le indicara más cosas del lugar donde había nacido Voldemort, aunque no hubiera vivido allí. A juzgar por el aspecto de todo hacía tiempo que allí no vivía nadie.

Al no estar demasiado atenta e ir fisgando donde no debía, Hermione se chocó contra el pecho de Voldemort cuando éste se detuvo de golpe. Le miró inquisitivamente cuando de repente su rostro se volvió de piedra y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, arrastrándola con él.

Justo a medio camino escucharon el siseo amenazante de Nagini.

-¡¿Qué demonios son esas cosas? !

Al menos una docena de extraños animales con la forma similar a un perro rodeaban y les separaban de Nagini. Por si no fueran poco otros cinco bien rabiosos se unieron y dirigieron hacia ellos. Fueron los primeros en atacar y lanzarse hacia ellos.

Con un rápido movimiento de muñeca Voldemort les había lanzado por la ventana rota. Esa fue la señal para que el resto atacara en masa.

-_Nagini, son demasiados para ti, escóndete_- ordenó Voldemort al mismo tiempo que lanzaba poderosos hechizos.

Hermione no tardó en unirse al ver que no les afectaba como debieran. Aquellos bichos repelían de algún modo la magia. Lo único que por ahora había funcionado era lanzarles por los aires pero rápidamente volvían, más rabiosos todavía, y se lanzaban a su yugular.

Los animales les rodearon amenazantemente. Al mismo tiempo se lanzaron todos al medio, entre ambos magos. Con una maldición Voldemort se tuvo que soltar de la chica si no querían que les despedazara. Debería haber realizado el hechizo de darle su magia cuando tuvo oportunidad pero no quería perder tiempo ni debilitar a Hermione.

La chica abrió sumamente los ojos cuando vio que Voldemort la soltaba para que pudieran esquivar el ataque, provocando que se separaran. Contempló cómo los animales le rodeaban y se preparaban para atacarle. Por primera vez en su vida no pensó.

Sin saber cómo desapareció y apareció delante de Voldemort justo cuando los animales se lanzaron a por él. El mago vio con terror cómo interceptaban contra el cuerpo de Hermione y ésta volvía a desaparecer con todos los animales. Simplemente desapareció.

Se dejó caer al suelo sin poder mantenerse de pie. Su magia había desaparecido.

-_¿Mi ssseñor?_- Nagini salió del lugar donde había logrado esconderse y se deslizó hasta quedar al lado de su amo.

-_SSSe ha ido, Nagini, ha huido._

La serpiente miró alrededor sin poder creerlo.

-_Arriesssgó la vida por ussted, mi ssseñor._

_-Y luego huyó._

Con una mirada desprovista de cualquier sentimiento Lord Voldemort se puso de pie.

-_Vamoss Nagini, en la aldea hay un lugar con polvoss flu._

Con un triste asentimiento la serpiente le siguió fuera de la casa. De verdad había pensado que con esa chica de pelo alborotado tal vez la situación podría cambiar, tal vez su señor hubiera encontrados sentimientos, aunque sólo fueran hacia una persona, que le hicieran desear vivir, no sólo ansiar poder.

Alzaron la mirada hacia las luces provenientes del pueblo y por la luz que la luna les proporcionaba la iluminación suficiente para avanzar. No bien avanzaron ladera abajo cuando el estruendoso ruido de cacerolas cochas dentro de la casa les frenó en seco. Si esas bestias habían vuelto lo iban a tener complicado para enfrentarse a ellas, pero lo harían. Dio media vuelta hacia la casa con la mirada más mortífera que había puesto nunca.

Cruzó la entrada dispuesto a acabar con las bestias que habían regresado cuando se llevó la mayor sorpresa de su vida.

-¿Hermione?- su tono incrédulo la hizo alzar la cabeza del suelo donde había caído de culo tras chocarse con todas las cacerolas del lugar.

-¡Estáis bie…!

Se congeló antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Voldemort se había abalanzado contra ella, la había envuelto en sus brazos y casi no la dejaba respirar. No pudo evitar devolverle el abrazo. O bueno, objetivamente aquello no era un abrazo. Le estaba estrujando contra él, buscando sentir su magia de nuevo y no sabía si de verdad feliz de su regreso. Se regañó mentalmente, Voldemort no podía estar feliz por una cosa así. Pero ella todavía temblaba después de lo que había pasado y necesitaba que alguien la reconfortara.

Cuando Voldemort dejó de notar sus temblores se separó lo justo para mirarla al rostro.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

La chica le sonrió.

-Bueno… cuando se lanzaron a por ti no sabía qué hacer… así que no sé cómo pero desaparecí y luego aparecí delante de ti, y luego me desaparecí con todos esos animales encima y…- tragó audiblemente saliva- quería aparecer en un lago pero en lugar de eso aparecí sobre un acantilado- tembló al recordar caer sin poder frenar. Voldemort la apretó fuertemente sabiendo de sobra su pánico a las alturas- Cuando ya creí que moriría me volví a desaparecer y caí sobre la cocina- señaló sobre ella. Lo primero que había hecho al llegar había sido soltar su varita sin querer hacer ningún indeseado viaje más. Sólo quería que Voldemort le agarra y nunca la soltara.

-¿Volviste por propia voluntad?- fue lo único que pudo decir Voldemort. El silbido de Nagini sonó como si alguien refunfuñara.

El rostro de Hermione se iluminó.

-¡Es verdad…!

De nuevo no la dejó continuar. Sus labios pasaron a impedirla cualquier pensamiento más que concentrarse en él. La apretó contra todo su cuerpo y se tumbó sobre ella en el suelo, sin dejar un solo segundo de besarla. La besaba con ansia, con miedo, con deseo. Y Hermione respondió con igual abandono, dándose cuenta por quién acababa de arriesgar la vida y al lado de quién había vuelto. Sin esperar consentimiento Voldemort introdujo su lengua en su boca, dominándola sin dar un solo momento para dejarla luchar.

Se separaron sólo cuando el aire les fue indispensable. Se quedaron mirando profundamente a los ojos.

-Nunca nadie había arriesgado su vida por mí- dijo lentamente Voldemort- tampoco puedo creer que hayas vuelto a mi lado.

-¿Sería mucho pedir a cambio una confesión?- probó suerte Hermione. Se sentía feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ahora por fin sabía lo que quería.

Voldemort la volvió a besar, esta vez de forma más lenta.

-Sí, sería mucho pedir. Sólo tienes que saber que ahora eres mía, completamente- la besó de nuevo cuando fue a replicar- y ahora volvamos.

Nagini decidió enroscarse sobre Hermione, quien seguía "abrazada" a Voldemort cuando desaparecieron del lugar.

* * *

Nunca había sido tan feliz de volver al cuarto de Voldemort. Éste la sentó sobre la cama y la fue curando todas las heridas con la varita. Cuando terminó la besó sobre los labios, se curó él mismo y fue a curar a Nagini.

Muchas cosas cambiaron a partir de ese día. Otra semana pasó sin noticias de sus amigos, lo que en sí era buena noticia ya que eso significaba que seguían en Hogwarts. Por parte de Voldemort se había vuelto muy… posesivo. Casi nunca se separaba de ella y sólo cuando ella se lo pedía. En lugar de sentarla al lado la solía sentar sobre él, siempre manteniendo contacto. Tampoco se besaban siempre, sólo cuando la quería callar o en ratos esporádicos. De cara al público nunca pero de alguna forma mostraba el cambio manteniéndola siempre pegada a él por la cintura, haciéndola vestir costosos trajes o permitiéndola algún comentario hacia el plan que desarrollaba, siempre que no afectara a la Orden o asesinato.

Todo esto sólo había mejorado el humor de Voldemort. Cada vez que besaba a Hermione potenciaba la cantidad de magia que recibía, y cuando la tocaba íntimamente en el beso casi parecía que había vuelto a él. Además, aunque le costara admitirlo aquella niña había hecho un gran cambio en su vida. Alguna tarde se encontró esperando las acostumbradas discusiones acerca de cualquier materia entre Hermione y él. Pero había cosas que no se podían cambiar, y él seguía siendo el Señor Oscuro.

.

-A propósito- comentó Hermione leyendo sobre el regazo de Voldemort, que era mucho más cómodo que tener una mano siempre indispuesta- no me dijiste si encontraste lo que buscabas en la casa de los Riddle.

Voldemort posó una mano sobre el brazo de la chica para responder.

-No lo encontré, y eso significa que alguien sí lo ha hecho.

-¿Eso qué significa?

-Que alguien sabe más de lo que debería saber, y esa persona suele ser Dumbledore, una de las razones por la que el hijo de Lucius se tiene que dar prisa si no quiere tener un castigo pronto.

-Malfoy debe de tener mucha presión encima- intentó defenderle Hermione. No le gustaba nada los castigos de Voldemort. Parpadeó confusa cuando le sintió tensarse bajo ella.

-¿Le estás defendiendo?- inquirió con un tono mortal- ¿Después de lo que te ha hecho todos estos años? Dime, Hermione,- pronunció su nombre lentamente- ¿A qué se debe? ¿El joven rubio te ha llamado la atención?

Hermione alzó una ceja. No se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Malfoy? Claro que no. Por si no lo recuerdas no me gusta que utilices el crucio ni en Malfoy ni en Bellatrix ni en nadie. No porque defienda a un hombre voy a estar perdidamente enamorada de él- rodó los ojos al ver sus comisuras elevarse- sólo digo que Malfoy se veía muy demacrado la última vez que le vi aquí y no le deseo eso a nadie.

Voldemort terminó asintiendo, pero no soltó su agarre en el brazo.

-Mandaré a Severus supervisarle.

Hermione clavó los ojos en él, impresionada.

-Gracias- murmuró- Y bien, ¿qué es eso que Dumbledore no debería saber?

Voldemort soltó su brazo.

-No es algo que estés preparada para escuchar.

Ya debería saber que esos eran el tipo de comentarios que Hermione no soportaba.

-Me muevo todo el día entre mortífagos, estoy veintitrés horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos al día con el Señor Oscuro y he aguantado muchas cosas a mi edad que ni debería imaginar, creo que podré aguantar un poco más.

Voldemort negó.

-No es cuestión de que no lo vayas a entender. Es tu ética la que se pondría en medio.

-_Mi ssseñor-_ Nagini les interrumpió justo a tiempo. Saludó con un asentimiento a ambos.

-_¿SSSí, Nagini?_

_-Greyback desea hablar con vosotros sobre un asunto de su manada._

Voldemort rodó los ojos. Hermione sonrió feliz al verlo. Le estaba pegando comportamientos más humanos sin que él se diera cuenta.

El mago se levantó dejando a la chica en el suelo y cogiéndola por la cintura. Internando como siempre la mano bajo su camiseta, caminó hacia la entrada del lugar. Esa vez Nagini les acompañó.

-¿Qué sucede, Fenrir?

El inmenso hombre lobo se dio la vuelta nada más escuchar la voz de su Señor. El instinto de la bruja la pedía salir corriendo bien lejos de aquel tipo. Por su culpa Remus había sufrido tanto en su vida, por su culpa miles de niños habían sido secuestrados y obligados a vivir algo que no querían.

Antes de contestar Fenrir aspiró fuertemente el aire. Clavó los ojos en Hermione con un brillo maligno.

-Mis felicitaciones por su hembra, mi señor- dijo antes que nada, pudiendo oler a Voldemort sobre toda la chica- Justamente venía a hablarle de ella- señaló con la cabeza a Hermione- y sus amigos.

-Adelante- ordenó Voldemort.

-Mis rastreadores han estado oliendo últimamente el rastro de Potter, su amigo el pelirrojo y ella- indicó hacia Hermione- muy cerca de Goridcs Hollow.

¿De qué demonios hablaba? ¿Qué hacían Harry y Ron allí? ¿Y por qué estaba también su rastro?

-¿Tú mismo comprobaste los rastros?- inquirió Voldemort desviando ligeramente la vista hacia Hermione.

-Sí, mi señor, y le puedo asegurar que es su olor.

-Yo me ocuparé del asunto. ¿Querías discutir algo acerca de tu manda?

-Verá, mi señor, con la nueva ley de restricciones a los licántropos, el territorio de mi manada se ha visto exponencialmente menguado.

Voldemort asintió.

-Ya he tomado cartas en al asunto. Con un máximo de tres días la ley será revocada.

El rostro del hombre lobo se iluminó.

-Gracias, mi señor.

-Recompenso el trabajo bien hecho, al igual que castigo el penoso. Puedes retirarte.

Hermione volvió a respirar con normalidad cuando Greyback se marchó. Alguien debía decirle que vivir de forma salvaje no era escusa para no tomar un buen baño de vez en cuando.

-_Nagini, ve a Godric´s Hollow y sorprende a nuestros amigos._

La serpiente asintió con un siseo entretenido.

-¡Espera!- exclamó Hermione- ¿Qué les vas a hacer?

-Por ahora nada, todavía tengo un trabajo que hacer, pero me vendría bien tenerles aquí prisioneros- Voldemort la cogió de la barbilla para que le mirase directamente- Hermione, no olvides que estamos en guerra.

La chica trató de soltarse, pero al tercer intento fallido dejó que se saliera con la suya.

-¿Y me podrías explicar qué hace tu rastro con tus amigos?

La bruja negó con la cabeza.

-¿Estás diciendo que me he ido con ellos?- inquirió indignada. La miró con paciencia.

-Sé que no has podido ir con ellos, por eso te he preguntado por alguna otra explicación.

-No, no tengo ni idea qué están tramando o qué hacen en Grodics Hollow.

-Tal vez sí que sea hora de que te cuente lo que Dumbledore ya ha descubierto. Ven.

La llevó escaleras arriba sin perder el tiempo hacia la biblioteca. Una vez allí selló la entrada y el lugar para que la conversación se mantuviera en el más absoluto secreto.

-Espero que seas digna de la confianza que te cedo- advirtió. Esa vez la sentó a su lado en vez de sobre él.

-No quiero tu muerte, pero tampoco la de mis amigos- respondió sinceramente Hermione- evitaré cualquiera de las dos.

-Con el tiempo tendrás que decidir sobre a quién salvar y elegirás por mí.

No se podía creer el ego de aquel hombre.

-¿Entonces qué es eso que saben Dumbledore, Harry y Ron?

Voldemort aseguró su agarre sobre el brazo de la bruja.

-Eso se llama Horrocrux, y es la respuesta tanto a tu futura inmortalidad como la mía.

* * *

**¡Volvííííí! Como dije no he podido hasta esta fecha, ha sido un mes loco. Pero aquí os dejo el capítulo con alguna que otra sorpresa ;)**

**Las actualizaciones ya vuelven a ser una vez por semana. Ahora que tengo más tiempo trataré de hacer los capítulos más largos.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por todos esos reviews y espero que la espera mereciera la pena!**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	11. Negra pasión

**Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

_Capítulo 10- Negra pasión._

* * *

-¿Horrocurx?- repitió Hermione- ¿Cómo es que nunca he leído nada sobre ellos? ¿Y qué tienen que ver mi inmortalidad o la tuya? Yo no quiero una inmortalidad.

No la gustó para nada la mirada de Voldemort. Le recordó al primer día, cuando estaba tan carente de vida. Ahora en cambio, cuando la miraba un tenue brillo solía aparecer.

-Es un tema tabú hasta para los magos de magia negra- respondió- es un hechizo sumamente complicado y peligroso. Se considera un delito castigado con el beso del dementor.

Hermione tragó saliva. Ella no quería tener nada que ver en algo así.

-¿En qué consiste?- su curiosidad pudo con ella.

-Es magia negra muy antigua. Te permite dividir el alma en partes, desgarrarla y depositar una parte en otro objeto. De esta manera nadie podrá matarte a no ser que destruyan todas las partes de tu alma.

Hermione se quedó blanca.

-Tú ya lo has hecho- se quedó sin respiración- por eso cuando el avada que mandaste a Harry rebotó hacer años no moriste, porque ya lo habías hecho- Voldemort asintió- P-Pero el alma es una, no se puede partir.

-Es un proceso muy complicado. Para dividir el alma se exige una gran concentración. El ritual también exige un delito que corrompa tu alma te tal forma que sea posible su división.

Hermione sólo podía pensar en una cosa.

-¿El Avada Kedavra?

-Eres una bruja inteligente, Hermione, no somos tan distintos.

-Te equivocas- se levantó de golpe sin poder alejarse demasiado por su agarre- yo nunca mataré a nadie para conseguir la inmortalidad.

-Ahí es donde tú te equivocas. No te obligaré a hacer varios, pero realizarás un Horrocrux y lo alojarás en mí- dictó- de igual forma que yo haré otro y lo alojaré en ti.

-¿Qué? Pero es imposible alojarlo en un ser vivo, dijiste objetos. Además, si tú ya has partido tu alma no podrás volver a hacerlo.

No la gustó nada la sonrisa malvada que puso Voldemort.

-Conseguí volver a partir mi alma seis veces más- Hermione ahogó una exclamación de horror- También conseguí alojar un trozo de mi alma en Nagini. El proceso consume mucha energía y lleva su tiempo pero es posible.

-Entonces…- la costó encontrar las palabras- lo que buscábamos ese día fue uno de tus Horrocrux.

-Efectivamente. Dumbledore ya debe de haberse percatado de que destruirlos no es tan sencillo, así como encontrarlos. En estos momentos hay seis Horrocrux, el séptimo lo destruyó tu amigo Potter hace casi tres años- se adelantó a ella.

-El diario…

-Sería una lástima echar a perder una inteligencia como la tuya, Hermione, no rechaces la magia negra porque Dumbledore lo diga.

Hermione negó repetidas veces.

-No lo hago por eso. Hay ciertos límites que el ser humano no debe superar.

-No hay límites, tan sólo obstáculos.

-Dividir el alma- siguió como si no la hubiera interrumpido- es inhumano.

-¿Soy tan inhumano para ti, Hermione?

La chica elevó el rostro, buscando en su mirada algo que la dijera que el mago por el que se sentía atraída estaba ahí dentro. El que la había salvado la vida y la había abrazado temblando cuando volvió a él.

-No, no te veo tan inhumano.

Voldemort elevó las cejas con asombro. Se levantó hasta quedar a meros centímetros de separación y buceó en su mente en busca de la sinceridad. Encontró todo eso y más. Cerró los ojos y apartó la mirada.

-Debes aprender Oclumancia- proclamó, acto seguido la apuntó con la varita- Piensa sobre los Horrocrux, porque no voy a cambiar de parecer.

Rápidamente realizó el hechizo para poder separarse y la dejó sola en la biblioteca. Hermione se preguntó si todos los hombres eran igual de complicados. ¿Cómo podía pensar Voldemort que ella iba a asesinar a alguien? ¿A dividir su propia alma y alojarla en él? Sabía que le quería, está bien, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ella era quien era. Ella no pensaba hacer un Horrocrux dijera lo que dijera Voldemort. Punto y final.

Una vez hecha su decisión aprovechó que estaba en la biblioteca y buscó información sobre la Oclumancia. En cierta parte tenía razón, no quería dejar abierta su mente a cualquiera.

* * *

Pasados los quince minutos Voldemort volvió informándola que durante un tiempo cambiarían su residencia. En poco se estaban mudando a casa de la persona a la que mejor caía en todo el planeta: Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Es un honor tenerle con nosotros, mi señor- saludó Bellatrix. Su tono era extasiado y ni siquiera miró a Hermione para lanzarla una de sus miradas envenenadas.

-¿Cómo va tu tarea, Bellatrix?- no se acostumbraba al duro tono que usaba con sus mortífagos, o todo el mundo en general. Se estaba acostumbrado a su tranquila voz cuando estaban a solas.

-Muy bien, mi señor. También he recibido noticias de Draco, dice que no le falta mucho para terminar- anunció con regocijo.

-Bien, hoy tendrá lugar la cena con el círculo interno. Manda a uno de tus elfos traer un vestido adecuado para Hermione- aquello fue un golpe que Bellatrix supo encajar. Hermione no pudo evitar mandarla una sonrisa de victoria.

-Por supuesto, mi señor.

Sin mediar palabra Voldemort tiró de la joven bruja entre los pasillos de la inmensa mansión. Aún así pudieron escuchar los gritos de Bellatrix hacia sus elfos y alguna que otra maldición. Hermione se encogió sufriendo por ellos.

-Vaya, una hermosa mujer nos honra con su vista.

Hermione giró su vista hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz. Por el lugar no había más que cuadros.

-Oh, sí, mira hacia aquí, joven dama. Hacía mucho que no nos podíamos deleitar con una suave mujer.

-Con curvas- añadió otro cuadro.

-Mirada indomable.

-Y cuerpo que desearía hasta Merlín.

-Incendio.

Sin previo aviso los cuadros estallaron en llamas. Hermione se tapó la mano con la boca horrorizada. Voldemort tenía una de sus miradas asesinas. Lo peor es que seguía avanzando el paso hacia la habitación sin cambiar su humor.

-Elfo- llamó con un tono mortífero. Al instante un elfo apareció a su lado- informa a la señora Lestrange que su número de obras se ha visto reducido y que retire el resto de los cuadros mientras dure mi estadía.

El elfo no tardó en desaparecer. Voldemort giró la última esquina, abrió la puerta y tiró a Hermione dentro. De lo brusco que había sido casi termina en el suelo. Menos mal que cayó sobre la cama y detuvo el impacto.

-¿Se puede saber qué…? ¡Mmm!

El cuerpo de Voldemort la obligó a tumbarse sobre la cama con él encima. El cerebro de Hermione se cortó por el día y se concentró en devolverle el salvaje beso. Sus lenguas lucharon por la victoria, sin darse cuenta de que las manos de Voldemort se dirigían a otros lugares. En un parpadeo la desproveyó de su jersey y camiseta, dejándola sólo en sujetador. La chica se quedó blanca como la sábana. Con una mano Voldemort mantuvo el jersey y la camiseta sobre la cabeza de Hermione, sujetándola las muñecas e inmovilizándola, mientras que con la otra comenzó a bajar tras su espalda hasta encontrar el cierre del sujetador.

-Hermione…- su voz sonó tan ronca que por un momento se la olvidó su vergüenza. Volvió a ella cuando su sujetador desapareció.

-¡Voldemort, no! ¡Ahh…!- se mordió el labio hasta casi hacerse sangre para evitar el gemido de gusto ante lo que acababa de hacer el mago. Voldemort se había inclinado y había cogido un pecho con la boca, dándole placer mientras que con una mano masajeaba el otro. Se arqueó sin creerse las sensaciones que podía hacerla sentir con sus labios. Sus manos tampoco es que fueran malas. Una ola de placer la recorrió al sentir su lengua pasando de un pecho a otro, dejando besos a lo largo del camino.

-¡No! Ahh, ¡por favor! ¡Voldemort! ¡No estoy preparada!

El mago detuvo sus movimientos. Alzó la vista para ver a la chica completamente roja y con la mirada algo nublada. Su respiración era errática y su nerviosismo también. Su corazón se detuvo cuando Voldemort asintió.

-Te daré tu tiempo- prometió- hoy no llegaré más lejos.

La terminó de quitar el jersey y la camiseta y se quitó él mismo la suya, quedando ambos sólo en pantalones. Hermione se cubrió sus pechos con sus brazos, sin conseguir que se fuera su sonrojo. Se quedó de piedra cuando Voldemort sonrió por primera vez desde que le había visto. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Ven aquí.

Alzó los brazos hacia ella y como hipnotizada se dejó coger hasta quedar con su espalda pegada a su pecho envuelta en la protección de sus brazos y sentada en su regazo.

-No te tapes, me gusta lo que veo.

Sus caricias en la espalda estaban consiguiendo relajarla algo. Al cabo del rato se atrevió a separar una mano y girarse hacia él. Se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de tocar su pecho. No era ni demasiado musculoso ni demasiado marcado. De verdad que era guapo.

Al ver sus movimientos Voldemort la imitó y alzó una mano para acariciarla lentamente, rompiendo sus límites poco a poco.

Estuvieron de aquella manera todo el rato que hizo falta. Voldemort sintió más y más de su magia con cada toque que daba, así como una sensación extraña hacia Hermione. Por otro lado la chica, todavía con la vergüenza, no dejaba de maravillarse de lo bien que se sentía. Terminó recibiendo un caluroso beso de Voldemort. Bajó sus labios poco a poco hasta su cuello y chupó duramente, marcándola para la vista de todo el mundo. La volvió a besar en los labios cuando terminó y se separó rumbo hacia la ducha del baño del cuarto.

Ojalá estuviera allí Nagini. Necesitaba alguien con quien hablar lo que acababa de suceder. Tenía que buscar más cuadros pervertidos en casa de Bellatrix… Un segundo. ¡Casi acababa de tener sexo con Voldemort en casa de Bellatrix! Una vena malvada estuvo a punto de hacerla bajar corriendo y relatarle la maravillosa experiencia a la bruja, mas se cortó en cuanto lo pensó. Quería que aquellos momentos fueran de Voldemort y ella y, si lo decidía, de conocimiento de Nagini, pero de nadie más.

-Ya puedes ducharte- la voz del mago la sorprendió.

-Gracias, no tardar…

Se tapó de golpe la cara con ambas manos nada más girarse hacia Voldemort en toda su plenitud. El hombre caminaba sólo con una cortísima toalla por el cuarto sin vergüenza alguna. Hermione cogió su ropa y salió corriendo a encerrarse en el baño. Afuera escuchó una de las pocas risas roncas del Señor Oscuro.

* * *

Desde luego que Bellatrix no quiso defraudar a su señor ni con el vestido que compró su elfo para ella. Un vestido blanco y negro, largo y suelto y abierto por la espalda. Voldemort la besó posesivamente nada más la vio con ello puesto, recordándola a quién pertenecía.

-¿Qué tipo de cena es la de hoy?- preguntó por curiosidad mientras salían del cuarto. La espalda abierta facilitaba que Voldemort la pudiera tocar más a gusto, así que la llevaba con la mano a la espalda.

-Es una cena oficial con mi círculo interno de mortífagos y sus esposas o esposos, a excepción de Snape que no ha podido venir.

Nunca había asistido a una de esas. La verdad es que no había asistido a muchos eventos formales en su vida. Internamente agradecía que Voldemort la ayudara con la apariencia, ya que en unos segundos había estado arreglada y según él perfecta, aunque no sabía si fiarse. Se dio cuenta que estaba cayendo por él más y más a cada segundo que pasaba.

Todos los magos y brujas se inclinaron nada más Voldemort y ella entraron en la sala. El Señor Oscuro se dirigió hacia el extremo de la mesa donde estaban colocadas dos sillas pegadas. Permitió que Hermione se sentara primero y luego se sentó él con una mano unida a la de ella, indicando con un gesto al resto de magos y brujas que ya se podían sentar. De manera bien formal los magos separaron la silla como había hecho Voldemort con ella y de forma grácil las mujeres se sentaron. Nadie comentó acerca de la marca perfectamente visible en el cuello de la bruja.

-Que comience la cena- ordenó Voldemort con un tono monótono. Mantuvo la mano unida a la de Hermione bajo la mesa como había hecho el día que tuvieron que cenar en compañía de Blaine.

Hermione estuvo a punto de relamerse los labios ante los manjares que habían aparecido. La cena la recordó bastante a Hogwarts si ignoraba los mortífagos y las conversaciones sobre los sangre pura y las relaciones entre ellos.

Con el segundo plato el whisky ya había tenido tiempo para asentarse. Voldemort y ella eran de los pocos que bebían simplemente agua, uno queriendo estar completamente lúcido y la otra no gustándole la bebida.

-Mi señor,- llamó Rodolphus Lestrange con tono dudoso- ¿me permitiría una pregunta que llevamos tiempo haciéndonos?- reposó los ojos por breves segundos sobre la chica, indicando cuál era la pregunta.

Hermione se sorprendió cuando Voldemort respondió afirmativamente.

-Adelante, Lestrange.

El mago bebió antes de seguir.

-Nos preguntábamos el motivo por el que… su huésped esté siempre con usted.

Era una pregunta llena de eufemismos, eso estaba claro. Todos los rostros se encontraban en aquel momento sobre su señor, esperando con impaciencia la respuesta. Bellatrix parecía querer salir de su asiento y Lucius ni siquiera pestañeaba.

-Me alegro que me hagas tal pregunta. Esta cena había sido convocada en un principio para daros una grata noticia, una noticia que también responderá a tu pregunta- miró con ojos penetrantes a Hermione antes de girarse hacia sus mortífagos- Os presento a Hermione Granger, bruja de mi propiedad a todos los niveles y, a partir de este momento incluido, el de prometida y futura consorte.

Juraría que Bellatrix se desmayó.

Hermione estaba demasiado ocupada mirando fijamente a Voldemort con un rostro de indignación, incredulidad y rabia, sin creerse lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Felicidades,… mi señor- dijo el primero Lucius- estoy seguro de que será una mujer de su conveniencia.

Aprisa el resto de mortífagos se enfrentaron por alagar también su unión. Sabían de sobra lo que pasaría si alguien sacaba a relucir su clase de sangre.

-Nosotros nos retiramos, no es necesario que la cena se termine- añadió al ver que los mortífagos tenían intención de levantarse.

Tiró de Hermione, quien todavía repasaba en su mente las maldiciones más mortíferas que conocía. Al salir de la sala se tropezó con sus propios pies y cuando Voldemort la ayudó a incorporarse le separó de un empujón, sin llegar a romper su toque.

-Guárdalo todo hasta que estemos en el cuarto- advirtió Voldemort con un tono letal. Hermione elevó la cabeza de forma digna y avanzó aprisa con la mano del mago todavía en su espalda. Una vez dentro del cuarto y puestos los hechizos de seguridad se separó todo lo que pudo de él, dejando de entregarle magia.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué ha sido eso? ! ¡¿Tu bruja? ! ¡¿Prometida? ! ¡¿Consorte? ! ¡Aguanté la mierda parecida con los vampiros porque era necesario pero no pienso dejar que se te suba a la cabeza esa necesidad compulsiva tuya de adueñarte de todo! ¡ ¡No soy tuya! ! ¡ ¡Y ni siquiera me has pedido la mano! ! ¡ ¡ ¡Mírame cuando te chillo! ! !

Voldemort se terminó de servir la bebida en la copa para cuando Hermione estaba terminando de gritarle. Se giró hacia ella con tranquilidad, aunque si fuera cualquier otro mago ya estaría temblando. Hermione nunca usaba juramentos, y no significaba nada bueno cuando lo unía a gritos.

-Sólo les he informado de lo inevitable- comunicó lentamente- eres mi bruja, lo eres desde hace tiempo. Admitiste que me amabas, ¿qué problema hay en hacerlo público? Te convertirás en mi bruja a todos los niveles- entrecerró la mirada- No sabía que eras del tipo de bruja que le gustara el romanticismo. No tendrás mucho de eso de mí.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¡Eres… agh! ¡¿Te estás escuchando? ! ¡Sólo alguien tan narcisista, egoísta y ególatra como tú podría decir algo así! ¡Porque te ame no quiere decir que aceptaría ser tu esposa! ¡Tengo que repetirte que ni siquiera me lo has pedido! ¡Y…!

-¿No te casarías conmigo si te lo pidiera?

Hermione se cortó en plena carrerilla del sermón.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Si te pidiese ahora mismo que te casaras conmigo lo harías?

-Pero eres Lord Voldemort.

El mago elevó una ceja, bebiendo un trago de la bebida. Lo iba a necesitar.

-Eso ya lo sé. Ahora, te agradecería que respondieras a la pregunta.

-Eh… yo… No estamos hablando de eso.

-Responde a la pregunta, Hermione- el tono de Voldemort había dejado de tener el tono ligero. Ahora estaba completamente serio y exigía respuestas. Sin que lo viera venir la acorraló contra la pared. ¿Desde cuándo se estaba acercando a ella?

-¿Y bien? ¿Tengo que usar legeremancia para averiguarlo?

Al instante Hermione cerró los ojos.

-Eso no te servirá de nada conmigo. Mañana comenzaré a enseñarte Oclumancia, pero ahora responde. Te concederé cinco segundos.

Sintió su respiración al tenerle tan cerca.

-¡No puedo responder eso ahora!- exclamó todavía con los ojos cerrados.

-Cinco.

-¡No me puedes preguntar algo así!

-Cuatro.

-¡Soy demasiado joven y tú eres Voldemort!

-Tres.

-¡Pertenezco al otro bando, sería traicionar a todos lo que conozco!

-Dos.

-¡No sé qué responder!

-Uno.

-¡ ¡No, espera! !

Se echó hacia atrás de la potencia con la que Voldemort se internó en su mente. No necesitó estar mucho tiempo para ver la respuesta tapada con todo tipo de miedos.

Al salir de su mente Hermione cayó al suelo derrotada.

-¿Tanto te costaba responder sí en voz alta, Hermione?- inquirió Voldemort con un suave tono. Se inclinó sobre sus rodillas hasta quedar a su altura. Hermione elevó el rostro vencido justo para verle acercar sus labios a los suyos. No la pudo besar con amor, pero aquello se parecía bastante.

Aún así ella seguía muy enfadada con él.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por todos los ánimos y los reviews. Como veis ya sigo subiendo el capítulo como siempre.**

**Y de regalo un casi lemon y un poco de sufrimiento para Bellatrix jaja. **

**¡Hasta el próximo!**


	12. Traiciones o revelaciones

**Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

_Capítulo 11- Traiciones o revelaciones._

* * *

Voldemort no pudo repetir las experiencias de la tarde cuando se fueron a dormir. Hermione de verdad se había enfadado con él y había decidido responderle sólo en lo mínimo necesario. Por lo demás admitía su presencia hasta un cierto nivel para seguir dándole magia, pero eso era todo. En la noche ni siquiera le miró y se acostó sólo cuando él se fue a dormir, tensándose en su abrazo.

Voldemort suspiró cuando la chica cayó dormida, buscando su toque inconscientemente. Era una cabeza a cada minuto que estaba despierta pero su conciencia sabía lo que quería y necesitaba.

La mañana no fue diferente. Hermione se despertó sin decir una palabra, se fue al baño como tenían acostumbrados y tardó los quince minutos justos. Normalmente le dejaba algún minuto para que no se sintiera nunca sin magia pero aquella vez ni le dirigió una mirada cuando la agarró.

-¿Quieres algo especial de desayunar?

-¿Puedo elegir? Creí que era tuya en todos los aspectos y tú podías tomar todas las decisiones de mi vida- sabía que se estaba comportando como una niña de cinco años pero no la importaba. Aquel mago conseguía sacar lados de ella nunca vistos, ni siquiera cuando tenía los cinco años.

Voldemort llamó al elfo haciendo uso de toda su paciencia. Le ordenó que le trajera a ambos lo mismo para desayunar y se sentó en la cama, obligando a Hermione a seguirle. Al tercer segundo el elfo apareció disculpándose como si le fuera la vida en ello por la tardanza. La chica le sonrió cálidamente.

-No has tardado nada, no te preocupes.

El elfo la mandó una mirada dudosa antes de desaparecer.

-¿Es más merecedor el elfo doméstico de recibir tu atención que yo?

De reojo vio la letal mirada de Voldemort. Se dio valor antes de responder.

-El elfo no ha exigido mi matrimonio sin pedirme la mano.

-Es un elfo doméstico.

-Yo una hija de muggles.

La mirada de Voldemort se entrecerró.

-Tú eres diferente.

Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la chica. Había sido un buen movimiento por parte del hombre, pero no iba a caer tan fácilmente.

-¿Por ser yo o por mi situación?- inquirió sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. En cambio el silencio fue todo lo que la respondió. Miró finalmente a Voldemort, sin saber que se encontraría con una sorprendida mirada.

-Hermione, yo no pediría la mano a una bruja a la que no quisiera para mí. Tu situación no tiene que ver con ello.

¿Cómo hacía aquel mago para irritarla y deleitarla con el mismo comentario?

-Por última vez, no me lo has pedido.

Voldemort invocó más paciencia. Dominar el mundo no parecía tan complicado como satisfacer a la bruja. Parecía que había ciertas cosas que tendría que hacer para cumplir ambos objetivos.

Hermione creyó estar soñando cuando Voldemort la soltó y se hincó con una rodilla en el suelo delante de ella.

-Hermione, sabes que no vas a obtener eso de mí, pero eres una bruja lista. Esperaba que el significado de mi decisión fuera tu respuesta.

_Se estaba atando voluntariamente a ella_, pensó con asombro en el significado. Le miró pasmada sin creer el camino de sus pensamientos. Voldemort asintió.

Hermione no recordó ninguna otra ocasión en la que se lanzara a los brazos del Señor Oscuro y le besara esta vez pillándole desprevenido. Rió con alegría cuando le consiguió tirar al suelo, ganándose una mala mirada que no menguó en absoluto su estado de ánimo. Voldemort mantuvo su beso cuando se fue a separar, pasando una mano con su nuca y profundizándolo dejándola al límite de oxígeno.

-Me complace que vuelvas a usar tu cerebro, lo vas a necesitar para tus clases de Oclumancia. Y no permitiré de nuevo este comportamiento infantil tuyo.

La chica asintió, en ese momento habría dicho sí a cualquier cosa. Voldemort se levantó con ella encima y la llevó hacia la única silla del lugar. Una imponente con aspecto de haber sido muy cara y antigua que estaba segura que Bellatrix la había puesto en el cuarto con el objetivo de que su señor la usara, no ella. Antes de soltarla realizó el hechizo para que tuviera algo de su magia.

-Comenzaremos por vaciar tu mente. No cortes cualquier pensamiento que aparezca, sólo déjale pasar, esquívale.

Así, sin previo aviso, comenzaron sus clases con el mago más tenebroso de la historia. No fue una experiencia tan desagradable como se había esperado. Con todo el conocimiento que tenía sus clases resultaron ser las mejores que había recibido hasta el momento, llegando al nivel de las de su antiguo profesor Lupin.

El tiempo pasó veloz mientras se concentraban en vaciar la mente. Pronto unas llamadas en la puerta les sacaron de su pequeño mundo. Al haberse acabado hace tiempo el periodo de usar su magia sin tocarla, la agarró del brazo y la indicó que le siguiera hacia la puerta.

-_¿Nagini?_

Dejó que la serpiente, herida de algún ataque, se deslizara por su brazo y la internó en el cuarto cerrando tras él. Con el otro brazo seguía sosteniendo a Hermione. La serpiente silbó en protesta cuando fue apuntada con la varita.

-No seas mal enfermo, Nagini- regañó Hermione observando el comenzar del brillo de la varita de Voldemort. La verdad es que el tajo que tenía en su cola no tenía muy buena pinta. La serpiente silbó indignada.

En media hora Voldemort tuvo limpiada y cerrada la herida, dejando apenas un rastro de lo sucedido.

-_¿Qué sucedió, Nagini?_

_-Essoss doss magosss me ssiguieron tal y como dijo, mi ssseñor, pero cuando me transssformé en mi verdadera forma lograron esscapar al dessstrozar la casssa ssobre mí. Tuvieron ayuda, ya ssabían que debían tener cuidado._

Voldemort entrecerró la mirada. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana con el cerebro funcionando a máxima potencia. Ni siquiera había agarrado a la chica.

Hermione acarició distraídamente a Nagini para darle ánimos al ver su aire deprimido.

-_¿Qué me he perdido mientrasss esstuve fuera?_

-No mucho- rió Hermione- Voldemort se ha declarado a su manera y me pidió que fuera su bruja.

-_No me tomesss por idiota. No me creo que te lo pidiera._

Hermione le mandó una mala mirada. Dejó de acariciarle.

-He dicho a su manera.

Ante eso la serpiente sí que asintió.

-_Nagini, ¿notassste alguna pressencia másss en el pueblo?_

_-Tan sssólo una másss aparte de los mocossosss y yo._

-Tsk.

-¿Qué significa eso?- inquirió Hermione yendo a su altura. Antes de que llegara el suelo se movió de forma estrepitosa. El sonido de algo explotar les dejó por unos segundos sin escuchar nada.

-Significa que tenemos un traidor entre los mortífagos, Dumbledore no querría bajas innecesarias, desalojaría un pueblo entero- masculló agarrándola- Y la única forma que se haya enterado es a través de un mortífago. Accio.

La varita de Hermione llegó hasta las manos del mago. Se la tendió con una mirada expresiva. Otra explosión les desestabilizó.

-Sígueme y más te vale no temer por tu vida.

Nagini no dudó en salir con ellos. El lugar estaba lleno de polvo y por todas partes llegaban maldiciones y gritos de tormento.

Voldemort avanzó a paso decidido simplemente desviando maldiciones. Hermione miraba nerviosa hacia todos los lados sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Voldemort la tenía sujeta por el otro brazo pero simplemente caminaba sin parecer que fuera a tomar parte en la batalla.

Una vez en el balcón que daba al interior, a la entrada, se detuvo.

-¡Mi señor!- exclamó Bellatrix. Su cara se había iluminado, dándola un aspecto más enloquecido. Los hechizos se detuvieron ante el grito de la bruja. Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcisa y los hermanos Lestrange estaban a un lado de la entrada con las varitas en alto defendiéndose y atacando a… ¿otros mortífagos?

-Lucius, ¿serías tan amable de explicarme cual es la situación?

Hermione tragó saliva nerviosa. Sabía que su enfado no se debía a ella, pero la seguía sin gustar estar tan cerca en aquellos momentos. Aquel tono calmado, contenido, no podía significar nada bueno.

-Mi señor, cierto número de mortífagos se han sublevado y han atacado la Mansión con el propósito de matarle a usted y su bruja.

Hermione estaba a punto de desmayarse. La mirada de Voldemort había adquirido un tono rojizo que no indicaba nada bueno.

-¿Algo que añadir?- preguntó hacia los mortífagos que se habían sublevado.

-No queremos a un señor que depende de una sangre sucia- dijo uno de ellos- hemos sido informados de la verdad. ¡Si no la toca no puede acceder a su magia!- proclamó- ¡Es mentira que vaya a ser su mujer! ¡Sólo la quiere por la magia! ¡Le mataremos y asesinaremos al resto de sangre sucias!

-¿Eso es todo?

Voldemort realizó de manera no verbal el hechizo de transferencia de magia. Soltó a Hermione, dejándola con Nagini, y apareció frente a los aterrorizados mortífagos.

-P-Pero…

Aquél fue el primero en caer. Hermione cerró los ojos sin querer presenciar todas esas muertes innecesarias. Se sentó con la espalda contra el balcón y estuvo atenta por si aparecía algún otro mortífago.

Voldemort jugó un poco con ellos antes de acabar con todos. El resto de mortífagos tenía que ver que seguía igual de poderoso que siempre. Desvió las maldiciones sin apenas movimiento y acabó con ellos con un simple Avada. No quería que Hermione escuchara los gritos del crucio. Frunció el ceño ante aquel pensamiento. Volvió a desaparecer del lugar y se encargó de todos los mortífagos traidores que quedaban por la mansión. En poco tiempo estuvo de regreso al lado de Hermione y Nagini, quien se estaba quejando por la poca acción.

-_Ya tendrásss másss otro día_- Hermione pegó un bote al escuchar la voz del mago a su lado.

Se agachó y cogió a Hermione por la cintura, ayudándola a levantarse. Para su satisfacción la bruja no había entrado en ningún tipo de crisis nerviosa.

Al incorporarse observó a los mortífagos que quedaban con una mirada penetrante.

-Preparad los detalles para el asalto a Hogwarts. En cuando el joven Malfoy tenga todo listo atacaremos. Por ahora volveré a mi mansión.

Los magos y brujas asintieron sin dudar un segundo de su señor. Si adelantaba el ataque debería ser por sus propios motivos.

-¿Les tenías que matar?- preguntó Hermione de vuelta a sus cuartos.

Voldemort colocó lo poco que habían traído en una esquina y lo hizo desaparecer de vuelta a su Mansión. Todo ello en apenas un par de segundos.

-La traición es un alto delito. De todas formas si les hubiera dejado libres no habrían hecho otra cosa que asesinar muggles para desquitarse, ¿hubieras preferido eso?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que no ataques a mis amigos? El ataque a Hogwarts no tiene por qué ocurrir.

El mago negó con la cabeza. Extendió su otro brazo para que Nagini se acercara.

-Para que haya un mejor futuro el ataque debe de suceder.

* * *

-Mi señor,…- Snape se detuvo en seco al entrar en la biblioteca y ver a su alumna sobre el regazo de su señor, leyendo tranquilamente un libro sobre Oclumancia mientras Voldemort mantenía frente a él en el aire unos pergaminos y una pluma e iba anotando algo.

Retomó la palabra antes de que sufriera el crucio.

-Mi señor, quería darle mi enhorabuena por el enlace- Voldemort asintió- También he sido informado de que el ataque a Hogwarts se ha adelantado.

-Así es. Debido a la sublevación me temo que no es seguro que no quede algún traidor. Por lo tanto atacaremos sin dar tiempo a que Hogwarts se prepare aunque se entere en este mismo instante.

Snape asintió.

-¿Qué he de hacer mientras tanto, mi señor?

-Termina de ayudar al joven Malfoy con los preparativos. Quiero todo preparado cuanto antes, Severus.

El profesor asintió, se inclinó y se marchó con permiso de la sala.

-He notado que Severus no es de tu agrado- comentó Voldemort.

Hermione asintió con algo de rencor acumulado de los años.

-Siempre me ha puesto en ridículo, ha favorecido a los Slytherin y no ha desaprovechado ninguna oportunidad para castigarnos a Harry, Ron o a mí.

-Esa es la forma de Severus de ponerte a prueba y por la mirada que puso al entrar, parece que la superaste.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás diciendo que le caigo bien a Snape?

-Digo que tienes su respeto.

-Vaya, pues no me ha servido de mucho- la chica se encogió de hombros y continuó con su lectura. Por dentro Voldemort estaba complacido de que el respeto de otra persona no significara mucho para ella. Una vez superado lo de sus amigos sólo le quedaría la opción de depender completamente de él, lo que esperaba con ansias. Debía ser él quien estuviera en sus pensamientos, él el que fuera el objeto de su atención, para el que trabajara y ayudara y, sobre todo, junto al que se pasara el resto de su inmortalidad.

.

-Nagini, no sé qué hacer- murmuró Hermione cuando Voldemort se fue a la ducha y la dejó con la serpiente en el cuarto- estoy dividida, no puedo dejar que ataquen Hogwarts.

-_Essso lo tendríasss que hablar con mi ssseñor, Hermione._

-Me mandará a paseo- masculló. La serpiente la miró con duda- es una expresión muggle- ahora la miró con ojos entrecerrados- ¿Cómo puedo apoyar a alguien que quiere a todos los muggles muertos?

-_No losss quiere muertoss_- replicó la serpiente captando toda la atención de la chica- _crearía un paíss donde él sssería el líder. Loss ssangre pura sserían los siguientesss a él, e inclusso algún messtizo. Después loss hijosss de muggless sservirían a esstosss y los mugglesss sserían algo ssimilar a loss elfosss domésssticos._

-Sigue sonando como algo horrible.

-_El sissstema ya sse ussa en algunoss paísess del esste._

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Imposible. Eso debería ser de dominio público. Lo sabría.

-El ministerio ha prohíbo la entrada en esos países para que no se sepa que el sistema también puede funcionar- intervino Voldemort ya cambiado y duchado- Hermione, los magos no deberían ser los que se ocultaran. Los muggles temen a lo diferente y es hora que lo diferente se deje de esconder.

-¡Nunca debería de haber esclavos!

-Si el muggle demuestra su valía puede llegar a ser libre. Si quieres puedes crear una parte del gobierno que consista en tratar las violaciones de los escasos, pero derechos, de los muggles.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Si es lo que quieres.

Hermione parpadeó mirándole con nuevos ojos. Seguía siendo un ser ciego e insensible pero algo había cambiado entre ellos.

-Ahora continuemos con las clases de Oclumancia- ordenó volviendo a su ser. La agarró del brazo y colocó su varita en su mano- Me introduciré en tu mente y tú tendrás que evitarlo. Empezaré con poca presión y cuando lo consigas aumentaré el nivel.

* * *

-¿Qué sucede, profesor? ¿Es sobre Hermione?- inquirieron Harry y Ron entrando a toda prisa en el despacho de Dumbledore. Éste asintió señalando brevemente a Snape.

-El profesor Snape acaba de volver y ha visto que la señorita Granger se encuentra en perfecto estado.

-¡No puede estar en perfecto estado con ese monstruo!- tronó Ron- ¡El muy desgraciado la puede estar haciendo cualquier cosa!

-En realidad he oído que se va a casar con ella.

-¿Qué?

Harry y Ron se tuvieron que sentar ante la noticia.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo, profesor!- exigió el primero a Dumbledore.

-Eso no es lo peor, Potter, siéntese- ordenó Snape- Voldemort planea un ataque inminente a Hogwarts, y por lo que he oído no es necesario que toque a Granger para acceder a su magia.

Dumbledore cerró los ojos con cansancio, Ron se quedó con la boca abierta y Harry apretó fuertemente los puños

-Los alumnos serán desalojados de inmediato- proclamó Dumbledore- sólo permanecerán en el castillo todo aquel profesor que quiera luchar, así como cualquier alumno mayor de edad que también lo desee.

-¡No puede echarnos, profesor!- exclamó Harry- ¡Si Voldemort viene Hermione también! ¡No puede hacer nada sin ella!

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad!- apoyó Ron.

-Es demasiado peligroso- negó Dumbledore.

-No lo podrá impedir- prometió Harry- somos amigos de Hermione, nos quedaremos y la salvaremos.

-No seas tonto, Potter, a lo mejor ella no quiere ser salvada- respondió Snape.

La imagen de Voldemort besando a Hermione contra su voluntad le encendió la sangre.

-La salvaré de ese monstruo.

* * *

La luna ese día era más hermosa que en muchas otras noches siglos atrás, determinó el rey de los vampiros. Apoyado en la ventana, de forma que cualquier muggle pensaría que el equilibrio sería imposible de mantener, contemplaba su territorio. Invocó una copa con su nuevo tipo de sangre preferido: A+. Digamos que desde que había olido a cierta bruja sus bodegas habían visto aumentar aquel tipo de sangre. Desde luego se había encontrado con una mujer única en varios siglos.

Se humedeció los labios recogiendo restos de la sangre.

-Hermione Granger…

* * *

**Para quien haya pillado el chiste del A+... lo sé, muy malo, pero ya que no había mucha comedia en este capítulo había que echar algo jaja. Vemos que Harry y Ron están a un paso del ataque de nervios (si ellos supieran...), aunque Hermione y Voldemort también así que no queda mucho para la batalla final. Ya se verá ;)**

**¡Muchas gracias por todos esos ánimos! Me encantaron los reviews del anterior capítulo y me dieron mucha alegría para escribir este. **

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	13. Máximos extremos

**Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

_Capítulo 12- Máximos extremos._

* * *

Despertó más abrazada a Voldemort que de costumbre. Al abrir los ojos le vio con una sonrisa de satisfacción que no se la podría quitar en todo el día.

-Buenos días- murmuró restregándose un ojo.

El hombre la besó sobre los labios como respuesta. No sabía qué mosca le había picado pero esa mañana estaba más demandante que de costumbre. No feliz con un simple beso, la aprisionó con su cuerpo sin darla opción a escapar de aquel delicioso placer, tocándola de manera más íntima que de costumbre. Se detuvo un instante para recuperar las respiraciones y darla una rápida noticia.

-Espero que no te moleste que haya informado a tus padres de nuestra futura unión.

-¡¿Que has qué? !

Hermione le apartó a empujones cuando fue a besarla de nuevo. Salió de la cama y le miró con suma indignación.

-¡No me puedo creer que lo hayas vuelto a hacer!

-Hermione, el tono- advirtió una sola vez.

-¡Agh!- Hermione se tiró literalmente de los pelos. Vio la puerta del baño abierta y decidió que un buen baño no la sentaría nada mal.

Nagini observó por un ojo abierto a su señor.

-_Le gussta jugar con leonasss, mi ssseñor-_ comentó antes de volver a un merecido sueño.

.

-Hermione, no puedes tener ese rencor durante toda tu vida- advirtió Voldemort sujetándola de la muñeca.

-No me puedo creer que sigas tomando ese tipo de decisiones por mí.

-No quería que hablaras con tus padres todavía. Tras la batalla de Hogwarts, cuando no necesites concentración y si no temes por tu vida- añadió-, podrás ir a verles.

Aquel hombre la desconcertaba día tras día. No se podía creer que hubiera informado a los padres que se iba a casar con él. ¡A saber lo que habían pensado! Seguramente lo mismo que ella. Debía de haberse vuelto loca desde su secuestro porque en el fondo no la molestaba tanto que sus padres se enterasen de su matrimonio sino como el hecho de que Voldemort hubiera actuado por su cuenta. Creía que estaban llegando a algo serio entre los dos, no sólo formalidades y palabras.

Se dejó llevar hasta una sala de la mansión donde nunca había entrado. Era un lugar simple, decorado para recibir visitar como la que esperaba allí en esos momentos.

-Mi señor- Lucius realizó una reverencia- mi hijo ha terminado con su tarea.

Las reacciones de mago y bruja fueron completamente opuestas.

-Reuniré a todos los mortífagos. Quiero que avises a Greyback y que prepare su manada. Esta noche atacaremos.

Salió de la sala antes del rubio casi sin pensar en que iba tirando de Hermione, quien no reaccionaba. Se dirigió hacia otra zona de la casa donde tampoco había estado antes. El extraño cuarto estaba vacío a excepción de una tela que cubría algo colgado en la pared.

Voldemort lo retiró con la varita y tocó tres veces sobre el cristal descubierto.

-Sabes que no me gustan estos métodos mágicos, Voldemort- apareció la imagen de Blaine quejándose. Clavó de pronto la vista en Hermione- Me alegra ver que sigues siendo igual de exquisita vestida de manera informal, pequeña.

Voldemort la colocó tras él, con la mirada clavada en el reflejo de Blaine.

-Atacaremos esta noche. Trae a tus vampiros a mi residencia a las nueve.

Los ojos del rey centellearon. Asintió antes de desaparecer.

-Todavía estás a tiempo de detener esto- murmuró Hermione siguiéndole, o más bien siendo obligada a ir, a su despacho.

-Esta noche es decisiva, y no pienso perder.

-¿Habrá alguna posibilidad si te lo suplico?- probó.

-No. Llevo esperando este momento muchos años y nadie lo va a impedir.

Una vez dentro la soltó y la apuntó con la varita.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Necesitas un mínimo de Oclumancia para esta batalla. Has avanzado rápido pero no lo suficiente. Realizaremos unas clases intensivas hasta la tarde.

Y sin aviso empujó contra su mente y las delicadas barreras que había conseguido construir.

Lo que se encontró aquella vez fue muy diferente a las anteriores. No había memorias, tan solo una sala vacía. Avanzó por el lugar hasta encontrarse con Hermione inclinada sobre un cuerpo, llorando desconsolada. Formando un círculo a su alrededor, lejos y dados la vuelta había muchos magos y brujas, sin prestar atención a su amiga. Se acercó más y se vio en el suelo, reflejado ante sus propios ojos sin vida. Hermione lloraba sobre su inerte cuerpo. Algo le oprimió la garganta al mirarse a sí mismo y ver una mirada completamente vacía, al ver a Hermione completamente sola.

Salió de su mente sin querer seguir mirando.

-¿Eso es a lo que tienes miedo? ¿Que no sobreviva?

Hermione trató de limpiarse las lágrimas que caían de su rostro.

-Entre otras cosas- murmuró- malditas lágrimas, no paran de…

Voldemort la interrumpió. Aquel fue el beso más suave que recibió nunca. Lentamente Voldemort pasó las manos por detrás de su espalda y la apegó a él. Sin separarse ni dejar de besarla la llevó sobre él y salió de la oficina hacia su cuarto.

Esa tarde Hermione se abandonó. Sólo sintió caricias y placer del hombre al que amaba y aquello era suficiente por el momento.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Nosotros preparándonos para la batalla y el gran Lord Voldemort disfrutando del placer.

Hermione se congeló al escuchar la voz de Blaine. ¿Qué hacía él en los pasillos privados de Voldemort? Por la mirada del mago él tampoco tenía mucha idea, y su rostro completamente cubierto por furia no mejoraba la situación.

-¿Qué sucede, Blaine? ¿Problemas con tus vampiros?

-Mis vampiros, como ya te dije, están en perfectas condiciones. He venido por otro motivo- su mirada se dirigió hacia Hermione. Voldemort la apretó contra él, obligándola a retomar el agarre de sus piernas alrededor de su cadera.

-No me obligues a romper una buena alianza, Blaine.

-Me ofendes, Voldemort. No voy a obligar a esta pequeña a nada. Por lo menos no en esta década- añadió rápidamente al ver el sonrojo de la chica- Hoy he venido a ofrecerte un trato.

-¿Qué clase de trato?

-Uno en el que te ofrezco mis servicios y por tanto el de mis siervos durante todo un siglo. Cada orden tuya será llevada a cabo, por insignificante o exigente que sea- explicó- a cambio, me entregarás a tu futura mujer.

Hermione tragó saliva. Su corazón comenzó a hacerse notar, lo que estaba segura que era notado por el vampiro. ¡Si incluso el muy maleducado se estaba relamiendo los labios! Alzó la mirada clavándola en la especulativa del Señor Oscuro. Odiaba sentirse así de vulnerable. Con una sola palabra el mago podía acabar con ella, y no se refería físicamente.

-Hermione vale por lo menos dos siglos.

-Me parece razonable. ¿Te parece si vamos a realizar el papeleo?

Y ahí estaba su mundo destrozándose. Sus músculos dejaron de funcionar por el peso que sintió sobre ella. El dolor no era agudo en una zona, era general y nada, ninguna parte de su cuerpo, ni siquiera su cerebro funcionaba. Voldemort tuvo que agarrarla contra él, pero ya nada importaba.

-Aunque me temo que ni dos siglos serían suficientes- intervino Voldemort. Hermione alzó la mirada lentamente hacia el mago, quien la tenía clavada en ella- verás, Blaine, la quiero para mí para toda la inmortalidad y parece que ella no se lo termina de creer.

Le miró con la boca abierta sin creerse que acabara de hacer aquello sólo para meterla otra de sus estúpidas ideas en la cabeza. Se giró hacia Blaine para ver si el vampiro también había participado. Tragó saliva descubriendo que no era así. Voldemort había sacado su varita por si acaso.

-Os he dado una década sin que intervenga por la fuerza, aprovecharla- aconsejó- pero eso no impide que no pueda conquistarla por otros métodos- añadió enseñando los afilados colmillos en su sonrisa- Nos vemos esta noche.

Se dio la vuelta y fue desapareciendo por el pasillo tranquilamente, como si todo el tiempo del mundo le perteneciera.

Hermione apretó su agarre sin querer separarse de Voldemort. Todavía no se la quitaba el susto, y su indignación era evidente.

-¡¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso? ! ¡Acabo de decir que no quiero perderte y tú vas y me haces eso! ¡Eres… eres…! ¡Aghhhh!

Encontrándose en unas de las pocas veces de su vida sin palabras no se la ocurrió otra cosa que mostrar toda su desesperación en un ardiente beso, retomando su pasión interrumpida por el vampiro. Voldemort lo devolvió rápidamente con la misma fuerza, con el objetivo de siempre de ser él quien dominara la situación. Esa vez Hermione no se lo puso tan fácil ni cuando llegaron a su cuarto, ella todavía sobre él hasta que fue lanzada a la cama y su respiración se cortó con el impacto. Voldemort no tuvo piedad y aprovechó para atacar y ganar. Sus manos rodearon el cuerpo de la chica, o por lo que sentía bajo su túnica, mujer. Suavizó la velocidad del beso y se deshizo poco a poco de aquella capa. Se alejó unos segundos para contemplar mejor el resultado.

Hermione aprovechó que se detuvo para alzar los brazos hacia él y quitarle poco a poco su propia túnica. Al ver en su mirada de aprecio que le gustó su iniciativa siguió desvistiéndole hasta dejarle sólo con los pantalones desabrochados. Siendo evidente que no se atrevía a continuar Voldemort se quitó él mismo su ropa quedando completamente desnudo. Soltó una de sus escasas carcajadas cuando vio que Hermione apartaba la mirada de golpe. Pegó su cuerpo contra el de ella sobre la cama.

-Hermione, mírame- no siguió hablando hasta que obedeció- iremos despacio- prometió.

Asintió creyendo cada palabra dicha.

La verdad es que no se dio mucha cuenta de lo que sucedió aquella mañana. Su ropa comenzó a desaparecer, pero ella no se percataba apenas debido a las atenciones de la boca de Voldemort a sus pechos. Lamió cada uno, dándoles la misma atención hasta que sus manos sustituyeron su boca y ésta comenzó a bajar a través de su estómago. ¿Dónde demonios estaba sus pantalones?

-¡E-Espera!- exclamó sin aliento al ver hasta dónde había bajado- ¿Q-Qué vas a hacer?

-No suelo hacer esto, suelo concentrarme en mi placer- respondió con una voz ronca- pero ya te dije que tú eres diferente.

Hermione gritó cuando su lengua salió a jugar. Su cuerpo se arqueó de placer, sin que aquello detuviera la lengua de Voldemort. Desde luego aquel hombre sabía hacer de todo. Su respiración se volvió más y más errática hasta que alcanzó una cima y poco a poco bajó. Voldemort la sonrió al verla enfocar la mirada.

-¿Eso… ha sido…?- inquirió entre respiraciones.

-Oh, pienso darte muchos más.

Se incorporó y por unos segundos Hermione vio lo que no quería ver. Se quedó con la boca seca. Aquello era demasiado grande como para que cupiera en ella. Le miró con temor sin encontrar malicia alguna.

-Confía en mí.

-De acuerdo.

Voldemort se agachó besándola apasionadamente en la boca. No se detuvo hasta que sólo se pudo concentrar en lo que estaban haciendo. De repente un dolor entre sus piernas la hizo detenerse, y también al mago.

-Shh, ya estoy dentro, tranquila.

Le miró con un pequeño rastro de lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te quiero- susurró. Como respuesta Voldemort la volvió a besar apasionadamente. Alzó la cadera y se internó en ella, ahogando su gemido con su boca. Comenzó con un ritmo tranquilo para que se acostumbrara y poco a poco fue aumentando y aumentando sin poder detenerse. Él había sido el primer hombre de Hermione, y se prometía que iba a ser el último. Nadie iba a hacerla lo que en estos momentos él iba a hacer. De eso se pensaba encargar.

Hermione volvió a subir a aquella cima, pero esa vez más y más alto. No supo si gritó o no pero de repente dejó de estar entre las paredes de su mente y dejó de ser consciente. Sólo abrazó fuertemente a Voldemort y él a ella.

* * *

-¿Estás bien?- Voldemort abrazó el desnudo cuerpo de Hermione, protegiéndola del mundo exterior. La chica asintió sin atreverse a abrir la boca.

-No voy a morir- la prometió- después de esto voy a querer repetir.

-¡Eh!- exclamó haciéndose la indignada- ¿Seguro que vas a querer?- añadió un poco dudosa de sí misma.

-Te prometo que tú vas a ser la única, Hermione. De lo contrario no te tomaría como mi mujer.

La bruja observó el apuesto rostro con goce.

-Yo también te lo prometo.

Voldemort rió internamente. Como si fuera a dejar que otro hombre la tocara.

-No quiero enfrentarme a mis amigos.

-No lo hagas. Usa la varita sólo para defenderte y defender a los que quieres- se limitó a responder, como si no le costara esfuerzo pronunciar las últimas palabras.

Hermione alzó la cabeza como pudo en su abrazo.

-¿En serio? ¿No me castigarás después?

-Eso no puedo prometértelo. Pero hazlo.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Apoyó la cabeza en su duro pecho.

-Eres más cómodo de lo que aparentas.

-Y tú más pequeña.

Le dio un pequeño cabezazo en el pecho como respuesta.

-¿Es que no puedes decir nada bonito?

-¿Ser cómodo es bonito?

-No puedo contigo- suspiró volviendo a dejarse caer. Sintió unos brazos alzarla hasta la altura del rostro de Voldemort. La besó con pasión, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Vamos, tomemos un baño.

La chica se agarró a la sábana como si la vida la fuera en ello cuando hizo el intento de llevarla fuera de la cama.

-¿Los dos? ¿Juntos…?- no quiso terminarlo con aquel tono de loca.

-Hermione, acabamos de acostarnos, no tienes nada que no haya visto o tocado.

-Pero…

-Vamos.

Es un momento de duda Voldemort tiró de ella y logró llevarla sin la manta. Hermione se retorció todo el camino hasta que llegaron a la bañera y la obligó a meterse sobre su cuerpo. Mientras que él estaba tumbado sumamente relajado a lo largo de la bañera, ella estaba sentada cerca de su cintura con las piernas agarradas contra el pecho protectoramente. Entrecerró los ojos cuando el mago echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados en deleite.

Poco a poco fue separando las piernas del pecho hasta que vio que no sucedía nada. Terminó moviéndose poco a poco hacia el mago como si éste la fuera a comer de un momento a otro. Al ver que no hacía movimiento alguno estiró sus propias piernas y se tumbó lentamente sobre él, entrando también en una fase de relajación.

Voldemort pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione cuando notó que por fin se tumbó sobre él. Con un hechizo provocó un baño de burbujas.

La bruja gimió en satisfacción. El mago volvió a cerrar los ojos sin recordar la última vez que disfrutó de un momento como aquel. Tal vez sería la primera. Cuando penetró a Hermione había podido sentir tal cantidad de magia llegar hacia él que creía que terminaría ahí mismo. Aguantó y gozó mucho más. Dejando el asunto de la magia de lado Nagini tenía razón. Hermione era especial.

Casi a la hora el momento tuvo que llegar a su fin. Hermione se sonrojó como en su vida cuando Voldemort la sacó y la secó él mismo con las toallas al estilo muggle, algo que nunca se habría imaginado de él. Aunque era cierto que ese método era muy usado por los magos.

-Hoy cenaremos antes- avisó trayendo a relucir el tema principal. La llevó cogida de la cintura hacia una de las salas donde a veces comían ellos solos y otras Nagini les acompañaba. Aquella sería una de las veces en la que la serpiente ya les esperaba.

Les miró con ojos entrecerrados nada más llegar.

-_Veo que cada vez osss divertísss másss_- les comentó a ambos- _no he podido entrar al cuarto en toda la tarde._

Increíblemente Voldemort esbozó una sonrisa socarrona.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Nagini- suspiró Hermione sentándose al lado de Voldemort.

-_No vasss a huir tan fácilmente de misss comentariosss, Hermione_.

-Merlín me libre.

-_Déjala disssfrutar del momento, Nagini_- intervino Voldemort- _¿Ha llegado ya la manada de Fenrir?_

La serpiente asintió.

-_Essasss besstias llegaron no hace mucho. Me alegraré cuando sssalgan de aquí._

Para ser la serpiente del Señor Oscuro, aquel animal era muy quisquilloso.

-¿Cómo llegaremos todos a Hogwarts?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida de que se la hubiera pasado aquella información.

-Esa fue la misión de Draco. Al parecer encontró un armario y logró comunicarlo con uno que se encuentra en el piso de abajo, en la entrada.

-¿Draco Malfoy fue capaz de todo eso?- inquirió asombrada.

-Snape fue quien le ayudó- se limitó a responder. Hermione seguía sin estar convencida de que sólo a ellos se les hubiera ocurrido aquello. De reojo vio a Nagini señalándola a su señor. Sonrió entretenida sabiendo que él también había intervino en la idea.

No bien terminaron de cenar que una persona decidió entrar sin llamar. Voldemort debía saber de quién se trataba porque no dio muestras ni de sorpresa ni de enfado.

-Veo que ya habéis terminado la cena, y yo que quería unirme- se lamentó Blaine. Caminó hacia donde se encontraban y se dejó caer sobre la silla cercana al mago.

-Vienes pronto, Blaine- comentó Voldemort.

-Tenía ganas de ver a tu pequeña mujer, nunca tengo suficiente de ella- sonrió hacia Hermione. De repente su rostro se quedó inmóvil. Aspiró el aire y una larga sonrisa se formó en él- ¿Así que ya la has reclamado? Felicidades.

La cara de la chica se descompuso. Señaló al vampiro con el dedo temblante de la indignación.

-N-No… ¡No se pude ir comentando algo así!

Mucho menos después de lo que había dicho él en la mañana.

-Veremos qué me dices dentro de unos años, pequeña.

-Que dejes de oler lo que no tienes que oler.

-Toda una fiera una vez coges confianza- comentó- No sé cómo Voldemort ha tardado tanto en reclamarte.

-¡De nuevo esos temas no se pueden comentar!

-¿No te excitaría romper otra norma?

-Ya que estás aquí, Blaine, podemos comenzar antes- cortó Voldemort para alivio de la chica.

El rey aceptó con gusto. Salió el primero del cuarto seguido de Voldemort y la chica (agarrada por él) pero no de Nagini. La tocó despedirse del animal tras saber que no vendría a la batalla.

Una vez llegaron a la sala pudieron ver que la guerra estaba a punto de explotar en esa misma casa. Vampiros y hombres lobo se gruñían y amenazaban, mientras que los magos miraban desde el medio hacia ambos con suficiencia.

Blaine apareció de repente frente a los hombres lobo. Su gruñido superó a todos los presentes y su aspecto era tan feroz que algún licántropo retrocedió. Se giró y gruñó de la misma manera a los suyos, advirtiéndoles que se comportaran.

Mientras tanto Voldemort se dirigió con ella, increíblemente sin tener que tirar de su muñeca, hacia el único armario del lugar. Realizó una serie de conjuros y las puertas se abrieron mostrando el oscuro interior.

-Primero entrarán los mortífagos magos, luego los licántropos y por último los vampiros- ordenó. Nadie le cuestionó salvo Hermione, quien le miró con súplica- Que comience la guerra.

Bellatrix fue la primera en pasar. Aunque llevara la máscara se la reconocería en cualquier lado. Hermione cerró los ojos abatida a medida que pasaban los magos. Acaba de perder, había perdido y ahora sus amigos pagarían las consecuencias.

Los licántropos fueron los siguientes, algunos demasiado impacientes se tiraron sobre los otros atravesando el armario. Los vampiros fueron más tranquilos pero no por ello la causaron menos miedo. Blaine se quedó algo rezagado.

-Nos vemos en la batalla- se despidió atravesándolo.

-No tengas miedo, todo terminará pronto- la dijo increíblemente Voldemort una vez estuvieron solos. Asintió sin estar convencida cuando de pronto se vio presa de su agarre y feroz beso. Su lengua se internó rápida en ella, buscándola nada más pasar. Hermione respondió con la misma intensidad, sin darse cuenta que ya estaban atravesando el pasaje.

* * *

**Sé que un día de antelación no es mucho ¡pero algo es algo! Y ya que España ganó ayer (*w*)… yo hoy me he puesto las pilas.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestras opiniones en vuestros pasados reviews. He tomado muchas en consideración y como mucha gente me pidió el lemon al final no me pude resistir a escribirlo. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Y también el capítulo es un poco más largo de lo que suelo escribir ya que como algunos suponen la historia está llegando a su fin. **

**Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews hasta ahora y a todos los que se pasaron a leer el fic. Me alegro que os gustara y ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	14. La pérdida

**Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

_Capítulo 13- La pérdida._

* * *

Se tropezó sobre piedras caídas. Alzó la mirada y sólo pudo ver polvo, hechizos perdidos y el ruido de gritos de angustia, dolor y maldiciones.

Voldemort la entregó rápidamente su varita y la obligó a avanzar fuera de la sala. El regreso a su hogar no fue tan bueno como esperaba. Los cuadros estaban en su mayoría tirados por el suelo, o sino rasgados o cubiertos de sangre. Algunas paredes habían caído de la fuerza de los hechizos. Miembros de la Orden y alumnos luchaban por sus vidas contra vampiros, licántropos y mortífagos.

Hermione distinguió por fin a la primera persona mientras Voldemort caminaba hacia quién sabe dónde. Neville se encontraba a punto de ser devorado por un licántropo de la manada de Greyback. No tardó en ayudar. Lanzó un hechizo que mandó a volar al lobo y dio tiempo a Nevilla a agarrar de nuevo su varita. La mandó una mirada asombrada sin creerse que la chica estuviera de regreso y siendo arrastrada por Lord Voldemort.

-¡Hermione!

El licántropo pronto le tuvo ocupado de nuevo.

Al llegar a la altura del gran comedor no pudieron avanzar tan deprisa. Voldemort se tuvo que implicar en la batalla contra la Orden, mientras que Hermione se defendía a sí misma, y por descontado la espalda de Voldemort, y a cada amigo o miembro de la Orden que veía en problemas. Era algo complicado teniendo siempre una mano retenida, pero estaba consiguiendo más de lo que creía.

El Comedor estaba completamente destrozado. Las mesas estaban partidas y eran usadas de escudo. Algún cuerpo que había caído no volvía a ser visto entre los hechizos y vampiros.

Las maldiciones perdidas eran lo más peligroso, y dado que estaba en la misma línea de tiro que Voldemort, también tenía que contar con los ataques concentrados de la Orden.

-¡Maldita sea, no le ataquéis! ¡Hermione está en medio!

Hermione logró que otro mortífago saliera disparado, mas se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Ron.

-¡Ron!

Voldemort apretó el agarre en su brazo hasta hacerlo casi doloroso. Aún así no dijo nada y siguió concentrado en la batalla.

-¡Hermione, tienes que escapar!- gritó Ron medio escondido tras unos trozos de pared.

-¡No, Ron!- le cubrió de otros mortífagos que se acercaban a su posición- ¡Escapad vosotros, yo puedo protegerme sola!

-¡¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? !- Ron se cortó cuando tuvo que esquivar nuevas maldiciones, devolvió hechizos como pudo- ¡Este no es un lugar seguro! ¡Aquí nadie puede protegerse! ¡Maldición, he dicho que no le ataquéis!- gritó hacia algunos de los miembros de la Orden.

-Tsk, se acabó- gritó de pronto uno de la Orden- ¡Imperio!

Hermione sintió su cuerpo lejano de pronto, como si ya no fuera suyo. Sólo quería una cosa y era caminar de frente, dirigirse al frente a pesar de atravesar una batalla. Obedeció sin dudarlo.

Voldemort maldijo cuando Hermione se quiso liberar de su agarre. Tiró de ella hacia él sin apenas conseguir resultado. Desvió nuevas maldiciones y divisó al mago responsable del Imperius.

-¡Avada Kedavra!

-¡Maxima Bombarda!

.

Que en medio de una guerra hubiera momentos de silencio nunca era buena señal.

Hermione se llevó la mano su cabeza dolorida. Poco a poco pudo recobrar el sentido y ver todas las maldiciones que seguían volando sobre ella. El comedor había desaparecido y en su lugar sólo quedaban escombros. ¿A quién se le habría ocurrido la brillante idea de lanzar un borbarda a plena potencia en medio de una guerra? Con ese tipo de hechizos nunca se sabía el alcance ni si ibas a dañar también a compañeros.

Se levantó de golpe al darse cuenta que nadie la sujetaba. Voldemort no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista y sin ella él no tendría oportunidad de sobrevivir. Salió corriendo dentro del castillo con el único pensamiento de encontrarle antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

Al menos estaba segura de que Voldemort había conseguido realizar el hechizo que le daría quince minutos antes de que fueran separados brutalmente. Maldijo cuando su cerebro comenzó a echarla la culpa. Si no hubiera tenido que deshacerse de su Imperius no habría pasado aquello.

Corrió buscando por todos lados la figura del mago, encontrando sólo luchas por sobrevivir. Decidió internarse en las clases, donde varias batallas se estaban llevando a cabo. Cuando un hombre lobo casi acaba con ella decidió que lo mejor era seguir defendiendo a sus amigos y buscar a Voldemort por otra zona.

-¡Hermione!

Una mano la detuvo. Se giró para encontrarse con el rostro aliviado de su pelirrojo amigo. No pudo evitar envolverle en un abrazo.

-¡Tenemos que darnos prisa, Ron!- Hermione salió corriendo sabiendo que su amigo le seguiría.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- gritó por encima de las maldiciones- ¿Y qué te ha ocurrido todo este tiempo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo?

- ¡No hay tiempo, Ron! ¡Dumbledore es su objetivo! ¿Dónde está?- gritó también Hermione. Escuchó los insultos de Ron justo antes de que una maldición les pasara rozando.

-¡Está con Harry en la Torre de Astronomía, creo!

-¡Vamos!

Cambiaron el rumbo hacia una de las pocas escaleras que estaba aguantando la batalla. No pudieron avanzar por ellas cuando al menos tres hombres lobo cayeron rodando con los dientes clavados en el cuerpo de un vampiro. Hermione gritó al reconocerle. Se detuvo de golpe y comenzó a mandar maldiciones como loca hacia los hombres lobo con cuidado de no dar al vampiro.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué haces, Hermione? ! ¡Deja que se maten!- gritó Ron- ¡Por Merlín!

Su rostro se quedó blanco cuando los licántropos tuvieron bastante y saltaron hacia sus atacantes. El vampiro fue más rápido y ante el descuido de los hombres lobo les liquidó en un parpadeo.

-No olvidaré la ayuda, pequeña- la sonrió Blaine guiñándola un ojo. Al momento desapareció para seguir combatiendo.

-Esto es de locos- murmuró Ron, pálido.

-¡Vamos!- Hermione salió corriendo de nuevo por las escaleras. Los minutos ya casi se había acabo y no había rastro de Voldemort. Subió más rápido que en toda su vida sin ver los cuerpos que caían a su alrededor.

-¡Espera Hermione!- Ron tiró para que se detuvieran en el tercer piso- ¡Son Fred y George!

Y estaban teniendo problemas con la loca de Bellatrix. Soltando una blasfemia Hermione corrió junto a su amigo a ayudar a los gemelos.

-¡Hermione, estás viva!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡ ¡TÚ! !- el grito de Bellatrix superó con creces el de cualquier otro- ¡Sabía que el Señor Oscuro debería haberte torturado y asesinado!- la señaló con la varita- ¡Yo me ocuparé de ti por él! ¡Crucio!

Los cuatro amigos se escondieron tras los bloques de piedras del suelo.

-¿Se puede saber qué la has hecho, Hermione?- inquirió Fred.

-¡Se ha vuelto todavía más loca si es posible!- exclamó George.

-¡Sal de ahí, maldita perra!

-Aunque no os lo creáis, cree que le he robado a su hombre.

Los gemelos estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿Te vas una temporada con el que no debe ser nombrado y vuelves así, Hermione?- rieron.

-¡No es momento de risas!- gritó Ron encogiéndose cuando un hechizo de Bellatrix hizo saltar uno de los bloques- ¡Hermione, tú ve a encontrar a Dumbledore y Harry! ¡Yo me quedo ayudando a Fred y George!

-¡Hasta luego, rompecorazones!- se despidieron los gemelos. A la tres los magos salieron de su escondite lanzando todo tipo de hechizos, dejando vía libre a Hermione, quien no dudó en salir corriendo hacia las escaleras y pisos arriba.

Saltó los escalones de dos en dos, esquivando piedras y atacantes casi por instinto. Gimió de dolor cuando su pie se enganchó bajo unas piedras y cayó de golpe contra las escaleras. Se levantó lentamente ignorando sus doloridos músculos. Con el corazón en la garganta siguió subiendo sin importarla cuantas veces se cayera. Pasó sin tener cuidado de nada por la puerta de la Torre de Astronomía y llegó a tiempo para presenciar una de las más extrañas imágenes.

Voldemort sostenía su varita en alto apuntando a Dumbledore. De la misma manera, a su lado, Snape apuntaba a Harry, quien le devolvía el gesto al igual que el director a Voldemort. Draco estaba medio sentado en el suelo observando la escena sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Deteneos!- corrió hasta quedar tras Draco sin saber si su entrada en el círculo alentaría a los hechizos más que a la tregua.

-¡Hermione!- exclamó Harry con alivio- estás bien…

La chica asintió. Los minutos hacía tiempo que habían acabado y Voldemort no sería capaz de usar su magia si alguien le atacaba.

-Estoy perfectamente, Harry, pero esto tiene que terminar.

-Sólo puede terminar de una forma- Harry siguió apuntando hacia Snape.

-Te equivocas. Ahí abajo ya no se lucha por bandos, Harry, sólo por sobrevivir y venganzas.

-Tom, todos sabemos que ahora no estás en facultades de usar tu varita, terminemos esto como dice la señorita Granger.

Voldemort negó con la cabeza.

-Esto se terminará, pero como ha dicho Potter, sólo hay una forma de que acabe.

Hermione tragó saliva. Voldemort estaba demasiado lejos como para acercarse. Junto con Dumbledore estaban más cerca a la otra entrada de la Torre.

-Ya ha muerto mucha gente…- trató de razonar.

-¡ ¡Y todo por su culpa, Hermione! !- tronó Harry- ¡¿Es que no lo ves? !

-Yo no me distraería mucho de tu batalla, Potter- intervino Snape.

Harry le miró con profundo odio.

-Confiábamos en ti, Snape- masculló. La mirada de Dumbledore cambió a una de pena.

Hermione probó a avanzar lentamente hacia Voldemort.

-¡No te muevas, Hermione!- se detuvo en el acto ante el grito de Harry- ¡No permitiré que Voldemort pueda llegar a ti!

La chica ya no sabía qué hacer. Cambió las miradas entre los cuatro magos, sintiéndose completamente impotente.

Los gritos de maldiciones comenzaron a escucharse más y más cerca. La puerta más cercana a Dumbledore y Voldemort explotó dejando pasar a un número de magos no reconocidos por ningún bando.

-¡Ahí está!- uno de ellos apuntó a Voldemort y lanzó uno de los imperdonables.

-¡Noooooo!- para horror de Hermione el expelliermus que había lanzado para impedir que lanzara el hechizo contra Voldemort chocó de lleno contra el hombre, logrando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacia el vacío.

-¡ ¡Hermione! !

El infierno se desató en la misma Torre. Hombres lobo entraron dispuestos a acabar con todo lo que se pusiera en medio. Los magos que ya habían conseguido pasar comenzaron a disparar hechizos a diestro y siniestro. Hermione corrió hacia Voldemort sin hacer caso del grito de advertencia de Harry. Todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en un solo mago.

No vio llegar la maldición. Apenas rozó los dedos de Voldemort el aire fue arrancado de ella y salió disparada de la Torre de Astronomía. Antes de caer al vacío escuchó el rugido de una persona. Luego todo se volvió negro.

.

-¡ ¡ ¡HERMIONE! ! !

Harry se paralizó al escuchar el grito de Voldemort. Salió corriendo tras él por el colegio decidido a vengar la muerte de su amiga, le daba igual debido a quien fuera, sólo veía la culpa en aquel monstruo.

Voldemort bajó las escaleras sin apenas pisar los escalones. Pasó entre las batallas sin dirigir una sola mirada. Sus dedos le cosquilleaban allí donde Hermione le había tocado por última vez y su objetivo sólo era llegar a su lado.

-¡ ¡Voldemort! !

El chico que sobrevivió se interpuso en su camino, apuntándole con esa maldita varita.

-Apártate del camino Potter- amenazó.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-Hoy vas a pagar por todo lo que has hecho.

-No seas idiota. Dumbledore te ha mandado en la búsqueda de los Horrocrux. Sabes que no los has destruido todos y no me puedes matar. Ahora, ¡apártate!

Harry mantuvo la varita en alto.

-¡Crucio!

El hechizo no hizo ni pestañear a Voldemort. Sus ojos se tiñeron de un profundo rojo.

-¿Quieres probar lo que es un crucio de verdad, Potter? Crucio.

Para sorpresa de ambos Harry cayó al suelo gritando de dolor. Voldemort observó con sorpresa su magia de vuelta por los quince minutos. Aquello debía de haber sido obra de Hermione.

Con aquel pensamiento retomó su carrera. Llegó al destruido comedor, lo que le permitió atajar hacia el exterior.

Su corazón se detuvo al ver la imagen. Hermione se encontraba sobre las ramas del sauce boxeador, arrancado de su lugar e inmóvil bajo ella. Aún así no había sido suficiente para parar la caída y un charco de sangre a su alrededor lo demostraba.

-¡ ¡Hermione! !- al instante Voldemort estuvo a su lado- ¡Maldita sea, Hermione, responde! ¡HERMIONE!

La agarró de la mano sin poder sentir su magia en ella. En su lugar el toque era frío, carente de vida. La miró a los ojos cerrados, el rostro cada vez más pálido y los labios azules como el hielo.

-Hermione- murmuró- no me puedes dejar… Hermione…- llamó en susurros- Hermione… ¡Hermione! ¡No pienso dejar que me abandones!

De repente se giró sin apenas percatarse del número de gente reunido a su alrededor manteniendo una distancia prudente, sin poderse creer lo que estaban presenciando. Unos la muerte de su amiga y otros los ruegos de su señor. Voldemort encontró la varita de Hermione no muy lejos de donde había caído ella. Volvió a su lado cogiendo su inerte mano y obligándola con la suya a sujetarla.

-Vamos, Hermione, sólo necesito que hables un momento, ¡despierta!

La apuntó con la varita y un torrente de energía atravesó el cuerpo de la chica. Al ver que no había ningún cambio, volvió a realizarlo, una y otra y otra vez. Aumentó cada vez más el nivel de energía, llegando a agotarse tanto que le costaba a él respirar.

-¡ ¡Hermione! !- un débil torrente de magia llegó a él por la mano con la que la obligaba a sujetar su propia varita- Hermione, escúchame- ordenó rápidamente- repite todo lo que te diga, ¡repítelo!- gritó al ver que su magia disminuía.

Hermione escupió sangre por toda respuesta. Voldemort no se rindió y comenzó a susurrarla palabras en latín en su oído, obligándolas a decir aunque fuera en su mente. Con su mano movía él mismo su varita y se apuntaba a su propio pecho. Al ver que la magia disminuía cada vez más él mismo la obligó a aceptar su magia, pasándola todo y más de lo que necesitara. Le susurró una y otra vez las palabras, obligando a su mente a registrarlas y repetirlas. No se detuvo si quiera cuando dejó de sentir su magia por la mano de Hermione. Tan sólo ante el pálido rostro de la chica dejó caer la cabeza sobre la de ella. La envolvió en brazos ocultando en ella la lágrima que acababa de derramar.

No notó que la varita de la chica seguía en su mano por sus propios medios y apuntándole. De golpe Voldemort sintió su respiración ser cortada. Sin poder apenas moverse bajó la vista para ver una luz blanca salir de la varita de Hermione hacia él. Sintió la sangre circular más lentamente por su organismo, su cerebro dejar de registrar las ideas y su mirada quedar prendida del rostro de Hermione, que había abierto los ojos pero seguía teniendo una mirada vacía.

Un torrente de magia negra les rodeó, apartándoles de las intervenciones indeseadas. Luchando contra todo, Voldemort repitió las palabras que Hermione debía de decir en latín y no paró hasta que el hechizo hubo terminado. Su corazón bombeó sangre de forma errática. Sin soltarla Voldemort tomó una larga respiración, llenando sus pulmones de nuevo aire. Hermione lo había conseguido. Había creado su Horrocrux en él.

Se giró hacia los magos que acababan de presenciar lo increíble sin despegarla un milímetro de él.

-La batalla ha terminado, nos retiramos- ordenó a sus magos.

Los vampiros se ocuparon de cercar las salidas y evitar que los magos evitaran la huida de los mortífagos. Blaine observó la escena sin intervenir. Se retiró unos pasos sabiendo que quél no era el día en el que transformaría a Hermione Granger.

Voldemort agarró mejor a Hermione y caminó hacia el bosque sin mirar atrás. Una vez estuvo suficientemente lejos se desapareció.

* * *

Hizo falta la ayuda de Snape y el mismo Voldemort para curar todas las heridas de la bruja. De no ser por el sauce boxeador y su cabezonería habría muerto en el acto. Una caída así no tenía otra opción, pensó Voldemort retirando unos mechones de su frente. Pero ahora ella estaría con él para siempre. En cuanto se recuperara él realizaría otro Horrocrux y lo alojaría en ella, de manera que ninguno de los dos pudiera morir al no poder morir el otro. Una compañera para toda la eternidad, alguien en quien poder confiar, alguien que no le traicionaría y siempre miraría por él. La iba a cuidar, y la iba a cuidar bien.

Voldemort no se separó de la chica en todo el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente, recuperándose. Al segundo día la levitó para moverla lo menos posible hacia su cuarto y desde entonces no había vuelto a salir más que para ir al baño. Nagini se ocupaba de informarle de todo lo que sucedía fuera de sus cuatro paredes, así como de las bajas de la guerra por ambos bandos y los traidores que casi acababan con Hermione.

Su mundo casi se había acabado ese día, y nunca había pensado que fuera porque se hubiera quedado sin magia. Lo que había temido era quedarse sin aquella chica. Recordó alguna de sus tardes donde discutían acerca de hechizos o pociones y no pudo evitar observarla inmóvil en la cama evocando aquellos momentos. Se sentía solo por primera vez en toda su vida. Sin que ella despertara las cosas habían dejado de tener sentido, los días se hacían eternos y el miedo a que no se recuperaba sólo aumentaba. ¿Por qué él no podía ser feliz por una vez?

.

Voldemort estaba terminando un poco del papeleo cuando algo se movió al otro lado del cuarto. Al instante estaba al lado de la bruja. Acarició su rostro cuando vio que los párpados comenzaban a temblar.

Pasó una semana y media antes de que Hermione se recuperara hasta el punto de despertarse. Por instinto buscó por el cuarto algún posible peligro antes de rendirla toda su atención. Cuando se volvió a fijar en su rostro unos profundos ojos pardos le estaban devolviendo la mirada.

Hermione respiró en alivio cuando una conocida figura la abrazó con máximo cuidado y al mismo tiempo con desesperación. Su olor la envolvió al igual que sus brazos. Estaban a salvo, no sabía qué había sucedido pero lo más importante es que estaban a salvo, y eso era lo único que importaba por el momento.

Tenía la garganta demasiado seca como para poder hablar, lo que Voldemort no tardó en darse cuenta y en arreglar. Hizo aparecer un vaso de agua que la ayudó a beber ya que todavía estaba un poco débil para sujetarlo sin temblar.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Estás bien? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en cama?

-Shh- hizo desaparecer el vaso y la acomodó para que estuviera plácidamente sentada en la cama- Todavía quedaban traidores entre los mortífagos. Uno logró alcanzarte y… caíste por la Torre- todavía no se podía quitar aquella imagen de la cabeza- Bajé corriendo por ti y vi que el Sauce Boxeador había detenido parte de la caída, pero era demasiado tarde como para curarte. Tus órganos principales estaban gravemente dañados.

-No recuerdo más que la caída y… tu voz- rememoró con complicación- me ordenabas algo.

El hombre asintió. Se tumbó a su lado sin soportar estar lejos de ella. Notó su magia volviendo a él en mayores cantidades.

-Tu pulso estaba débil, te estabas yendo así que antes de eso comencé un conjuro por ti.

-Pero no hay conjuro que impida la muerte- murmuró Hermione. _Recuperándose y todavía discutiendo_, pensó Voldemort. ¿Qué haría sin ella?

-Salvo uno que otorgue la misma inmortalidad.

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Oh… no, no, no, no, ¡no! ¡No has podido hacerlo!

-Lo hiciste tú, Hermione.

-¡Pero yo no he matado a nadie!

Ahora era Voldemort quien negaba con la cabeza.

-En la Torre no usaste el Avada, pero aunque no quisieras el expelliermus que usaste en uno de los traidores le provocó la muerte.

Balbuceó incoherentemente.

-¿En-entonces…? ¿He partido mi alma?- su tono era tan desconsolado que no sabía si debía responder.

-Has creado un Horrocrux en mí, sí.

Ni en un millón de siglos se hubiera esperado aquella respuesta de la racional Hermione Granger.

-¡ ¡ ¡Tú! ! !- cogió una de las almohadas que la mantenían cómoda y comenzó a pegarle con ella con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Maldita serpiente manipuladora, egocéntrica y trastornada! ¡Crees que se puede hacer todo lo que tú quieras pero no es así! ¡No es as…!

Cansado de recibir almohadazos por primera vez en su vida Voldemort agarró a la chica de la muñeca y la atrajo con cuidado de no hacerla daño, uniendo sus labios con los de ella y acallando cualquier réplica. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que la sentía. Y vaya si la sintió. Se fue deshaciendo en su boca a medida que sus labios y lengua pedían acceso. Finalmente se separó sin querer que ella hiciera ningún esfuerzo.

-Hermione, ibas a morir, no me pidas nunca que te deje morir.

La chica bajó los ojos abochornada.

-Lo siento- por hacerle sentir aquella desesperación.

-Más te vale- la abrazó contra él sin aguantar ninguna lejanía- ¿Te notas diferente?

-No, sólo un poco dolorida.

-Entonces no debes preocuparte porque hayas dividido tu alma, ¿verdad?

La chica le mandó una mirada divertida.

-No te vas a librar de ésta tan fácilmente, Voldemort.

El mago la sonrió.

-Dejémoslo para cuando te recuperes.

-¿Qué hay de mis amigos? ¿Están todos bien?

Se dejó volver a colocar la almohada tras la espalda mientras el hombre se pensaba su respuesta.

-Tus amigos Potter y el pelirrojo siguen vivos. También pude ver a dos gemelos, Alastor y al hombre lobo de la Orden- trató de hacer memoria por ella- y por supuesto Dumbledore.

-¿Y de los mortífagos?

Internamente se sorprendió de que preguntara por su bando.

-Los vampiros volvieron todos, los hombres lobos fueron los que más bajas sufrieron ya que no aguantaron trabajar con los vampiros y les atacaron. De los mortífagos también ha habido un gran número de bajas. Del círculo interno Bellatrix todavía está en estado crítico.

-Entonces la guerra no sirvió de mucho- murmuró sintiéndose cada vez más cansada.

Voldemort la miró misteriosamente.

-En realidad mi vuelta se ha hecho pública y la Orden ha sufrido muchas más bajas que nosotros. Aunque Dumbledore no haya muerto la victoria está prácticamente asegurada- se fijó en el esfuerzo con el que mantenía los ojos abiertos- Por ahora descansa, lo necesitas.

-Voldemort…- le llamó mirándola con los párpados medio caídos.

-¿Sí?

-Escuché todo lo que me dijiste ese día en el colegio.

Sin que ella lo notara realizó un pequeño hechizo de sueño que la ayudó a caer rendida. _Ese día_ había tenido varios momentos de debilidad que no se podían repetir. Aunque no por ello no hubiera sido sincero. No había temido por su magia, lo que ni se le había pasado por la cabeza. Había temido por Hermione.

De manera que quería realizar el Horrocrux en ella cuanto antes, y todavía tenían que asegurarse de que sus planes seguían por el camino adecuado. Cada pieza estaba siendo colocada en su lugar, y Dumbledore ya sabía que poco podía hacer contra ellos.

* * *

**Dicho y hecho sólo queda un capítulo par el fin T.T ¡Muchas gracias a todos los lectores y lectoras que han leído todos los capítulos y han ido siguiendo las actualizaciones! Este fic no hubiera sido lo mismo sin vosotros. ¡Pero no me quiero despedir aquí! Todavía queda un capítulo así que aguantaré. Por ahora os dejo con un capítulo un poco más largo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, ya veis que no pude matar a los conocidos. Lo he intentado con alguno pero duele escribir cómo Harry o incluso Dobby mueren.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo y último capítulo!**


	15. Vida embarazosa

**Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

_Capítulo 14- Vida embarazosa._

* * *

Al tercer día de despertarse Voldemort por fin la dejó salir de la cama por su propia salud. Le estaba volviendo loco con tanta pregunta y quejas acerca de estar en cama todo el día. Si no fuera por el asunto de la magia hace tiempo que habría huido.

-¡Nagini!- exclamó Hermione nada más salir del cuarto- ¡Me alegro de verte!

La serpiente miró divertida el rostro de su señor, al borde del ataque nervioso.

-_Me alegro que te hayasss recuperado, Hermione. Essste lugar pierde su brillo sssin ti._

La chica sonrió ampliamente.

-Te has vuelto un poeta esta semana, ¿eh?

_-He tenido que bussscar otro entretenimiento ya que mi ssseñor essstaba cuidándote todo essste tiempo._

Hermione controló un sonrojo. La verdad es que Voldemort no la quitaba ojo de encima, mucho más que en cualquier otra ocasión. Incluso mientras charlaba con la serpiente estaba atento de ella.

-Vamos, hay otra persona que quiere verte- indicó Voldemort. Obligó a que Hermione caminara a su lado, siguiendo su conversación con Nagini.

-_Mi ssseñor tuvo que sssacar su varita para que esssta visssita esssperara a tu recuperación_- confesó Nagini.

-¿Le tuvo que amenazar para que esperara? ¿Quién iría contra las órdenes de Voldemort?

_-¿Ademásss de ti?_- si hubiera tenido cejas la serpiente las hubiera alzado.

-Tiene que aprender a no salirse siempre con la suya.

_-Y tú a no sssaltarte lasss normasss. Para ser essstudiante modelo ssuelesss hacerlo con frecuencia._

-Sólo cuando es necesario. En cambio Voldemort crea y deshace las normas a su gusto.

-No hace falta que habléis de mí como si yo no estuviera- intervino Voldemort deteniéndose tras una puerta de la sala de invitados. Increíblemente llamó antes de abrir.

-_Nosss veremosss luego, Hermione. No me gusssta esssta visita_- se despidió Nagini dando media vuelta.

Hermione se sorprendió ante su visita.

-¿Blaine?- se la escapó. ¿El rey de los vampiros había ido a verla?

El vampiro sonrió levantándose hacia la chica. Voldemort la apegó más a él con una mirada de advertencia hacia el rey.

-Tu recuperación me trae buenas noticias, pequeña- la chica se quedó sin palabras- Todavía no he olvidado tu pequeña intervención con los hombres lobo.

-¿Intervención?- repitió Voldemort.

El vampiro asintió sin apartar la mirada de la chica.

-Tu querida mujer me ayudó con un pequeño problema que tuve en la batalla con tus licántropos.

Hermione tragó saliva nerviosa.

-No hice mucho- trató de aclarar a Voldemort. Con el buen humor que había durado desde que sintió que casi la perdía no quería volver con el arisco mago.

-Ganaste una amistad con el rey de los vampiros- Blaine extendió la mano hacia ella con una sonrisa sincera- Y ahora que eres inmortal pienso pasar a verte muchos días.

Hermione no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas ante el rostro de horror que se le había quedado a Voldemort. Alzó la mano libre para estrechársela al rey.

-Me alegra poder llamaros amigo.

-Bien, ¿dónde están tus modales, Voldemort? ¿No es ésta la hora del té inglesa?

Los ojos de Voldemort dejaron entrever un tono rojizo.

-Sólo te lo advertiré una vez, Blaine. No me faltes el respeto.

-Voldemort- murmuró Hermione tirando de la manga de su capa- por favor…

Con un suspiro el mago asintió. Pasó de largo del vampiro con Hermione y se sentó en el sofá con ella sobre su regazo. Hizo aparecer frente a ellos un par de tazas de té y otra bebida rojiza para Blaine, quien se sentó en un sillón cercano.

-Oh, antes de que se me olvide un joven mago gordito me dio un mensaje para ti, pequeña.

-¿Neville?

-Sí, ése era su nombre- asintió el vampiro tomando un sorbo de su bebida- dijo que nadie te culpaba y que seguiríais siendo amigos fuera cual fuera tu elección.

-Es un buen hombre- murmuró Hermione presa de sus recuerdos. No sabía si había hablado por él o de verdad por todos sus amigos pero la acababa de hacer muy feliz. Voldemort la apretó contra él. No quería que hablara de esa manera de otra persona que no fuera él.

-¿Qué hay de esa fecha de enlace?- inquirió Blaine con una mirada maliciosa.

-Todavía no está establecida- respondió Voldemort por Hermione. Era un tema que estaba aparcado y que más o menos había ganado él.

-Procura que sea en la noche, pequeña. No me gustaría perderme ningún desastre.

Hermione entrecerró la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-La caída de la novia, la venganza de las ex-novias- enumeró- tal vez algún ataque de tus amigos haciéndose los héroes, alguna maldición imprevista, los nervios del novio antes…- miró a Voldemort y luego se corrigió- olvídate de los nervios del novio, eso será para otra boda.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír. Aquello sí que sonaba como su futura boda.

-Si no estás ya embarazada claro, eso sí que cambiaría la boda- la risa de Hermione se cortó en el acto- ¿Pequeña? Te veo un poco pálida.

-¿Hermione?

La bruja comenzó a dar respiraciones erráticas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo su periodo? ¿Por qué lo tenían que haber hecho sin protección? ¿Y si estaba embarazada del mago enemigo de todos los que conocía?

-Ay, Merlín.

Se levantó del asiento logrando que Voldemort la siguiera para no perder el contacto. Blaine tomó un sorbo de su bebida sin dejar de observar el caos que acababa de crear. Su nueva amiga era bastante divertida.

-Hermione, estás siendo irracional. No estás embarazada- trató de decirle Voldemort.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?- se dio la vuelta hecha una furia- ¡No usamos protección!

-¿Protección? ¿Eso es algo muggle?

-¡Por tu culpa puede que esté embarazada!- acusó señalándole.

-Por los cambios de humor yo diría que es posible- añadió tranquilamente Blaine. Voldemort le apuntó con la varita.

-¡Ves!- exclamó Hermione.

-No veo cómo puedo tener yo sólo la culpa, Hermione- respondió Voldemort para al instante añadir- No recuerdo haber hecho el amor solo.

-¡Me embaucaste! ¡Yo era una buena chica hasta que llegaste tú! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¡No puedo ir a mi propia boda embarazada!

-Entonces espera a que nazca el niño- propuso Blaine.

-¡ ¡No! ! ¡Mi niño nacerá de padres casados!

-Entonces más te vale darte prisa, pequeña.

Hermione miró a Voldemort con unos ojos que decían claramente que él tenía la culpa y él lo iba a solucionar. Contra toda su cordura Voldemort empezaba a creer que de verdad la bruja iba a estar embarazada.

- ¿Puedes hacer el favor de detener esta locura? Sólo te permito este comportamiento porque acabas de estar en una grave situación. No hay ningún bebé- dijo lentamente.

-¡No lo puedes saber! ¡No puedes saberlo todo!

Voldemort cerró los ojos sin querer atacar a la bruja después del estado en el que estaba.

-Blaine sí que lo sabe. Él puede oler los cambios en ti y te aseguro que no ha olido ninguno.

Hermione se giró de golpe al sonriente vampiro.

-Bueno, ha sido entretenido- sonrió levantándose- Siento haberte metido en esto, pequeña, pero de alguna manera me tenía que vengar de Voldemort por lo que me hicieron sus licántropos.

-Voldemort- masculló con un tono mortal Hermione sin creerse que casi la daba un ataque por nada- déjame tu varita.

-Nos vemos, amiga- exclamó alegremente desapareciendo a través de la ventana abierta.

Voldemort se quedó mirándola con una ceja alzada. La chica bajó el rostro completamente abochornada.

-Lo siento- murmuró.

-Aprende a confiar en mí- se limitó a responder el hombre. Asintió sin creer que se hubiera puesto así por un bebé inexistente.

-Voldemort- murmuró recordando algo- Dijiste que tras podríamos visitar a mis padres-¿Podemos ir hoy?

El mago sostuvo su mirada, midiendo el cansancio en los ojos de la chica. Encontró más esperanza que dolor.

-Está bien. Pero cuando diga que hay que marcharnos no replicarás.

-¡Gracias!

A cambio Voldemort sintió un fuerte abrazo que le transmitió más magia que la de normalmente. Disfrutó de la calidez de la chica y del poder que recibía.

* * *

Jane Granger se dirigió a abrir la puerta tras el sonido del timbre. Se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos al ver a su hija acompañada de un joven apuesto que la rodeaba la cintura con un brazo.

-¡Hermione!

Envolvió a su hija en un fuerte abrazado percatándose de que el hombre sólo había soltado su agarre para pasar a cogerla de la mano.

-Pasad, pasad- apremió- ¡Cariño, mira quién ha venido!

Voldemort observó a la muggle y su hogar sin hacer un solo comentario. No le agradaba aquella visita.

-Mamá, te presento a… Voldemort- dijo por fin Hermione. Su madre se quedó sin respiración. Miró al hombre con los ojos más abiertos todavía antes de caer desmayada en el piso- ¡Mamá!

Voldemort se había adelantado y evitado con un hechizo que se chocara con el suelo. Con el mismo hechizo levitó a la mujer hasta el sofá, tirando de Hermione para que le siguiera al salón.

-¡Hermione!- exclamó con alegría su padre entrando en la sala. La envolvió en otro poderoso abrazo sin percatarse de la situación- ¿Y quién es tu acompañante?- inquirió al ver las manos unidas.

-Papá, éste es Voldemort.

Su padre cayó de la misma forma que su madre.

-Tus padres son muy… impresionables- comentó levitando a su padre hasta dejarla al lado de su madre.

-No es para menos- les defendió en seguida Hermione- todo lo que han oído de ti ha sido referido con asesinatos y ataques.

El mago no se molestó en negarlo. En su lugar hizo un _Enervate_ sobre los padres.

-¿Hermione?- su madre volviendo a la realidad- ¡Aléjate de mi hija, desgraciado!- exclamó su madre levantándose con velocidad. Voldemort alzó una ceja sabiendo de dónde le venía el carácter a Hermione.

-Hermione, ven aquí- ordenó su padre.

-¡No, parad! No lo entendéis, ha cambiado todo.

-Sólo nos has hablado de un Voldemort, Hermione, ¿qué ha podido cambiar?- inquirió su madre.

Aquel le pareció un momento como cualquier otro para soltar la noticia. No sabía cómo la situación podía mejorar así que lo soltó.

-Voy a casarme con él. Le amo.

Voldemort tuvo que volver a usar el _Enervate_. Hermione se dio prisa en aclarar la situación a sus padres. Se dejó varias partes pero más o menos logró enseñarles que le amaba y pasara lo que pasara quería estar con él.

Los señores Granger se quedaron en silencio cuando su hija terminó de hablar. Observaron al tal Voldemort, que se mantenía inmóvil sin decir una palabra. Su aspecto era confiado, autosuficiente. Sus ojos sólo se aclaraban cuando miraba a Hermione. Desde luego que habían recibido su carta pero no esperaban que de verdad fuera Voldemort el que planeaba casarse con su hija. Más bien habían pensado que era una broma de los gemelos Weasley y ojalá hubiera sido así.

-Hermione, no creo que estés tomando la decisión correcta- dijo al fin su padre.

La chica tragó saliva.

-Puede, pero es lo que quiero.

Extrañamente su madre siguió en silencio.

-¿Qué hay de tus amigos?

Hermione desvió la mirada.

-Tal vez pueda comunicarme con ellos por lechuza. No tomaré parte en la batalla más que para proteger a uno u otro bando.

-Es demasiado peligroso.

-Voldemort me protegerá.

Decir que el mencionado estaba satisfecho era quedarse corto. Ver a Hermione peleando así por él, defendiéndole era algo extraño, algo que guardaría en su memoria. Para mejorar el recuerdo se sentó en el único sillón y obligó a Hermione sentarse en su regazo. Los rostros de ambos padres se encendieron de furia.

-¡No toques a mi hija, malnacido!- gritaron ambos levantándose al mismo tiempo. Hermione observó el rostro de Voldemort, intentando averiguar cuánto tiempo aguantaría aquella situación. La devolvió la mirada prometiéndola que iba a pagar cara la visita. Tragó saliva sabiendo lo que la esperaba.

-Hermione- llamó de pronto su padre con una mirada extraña- ¿Es porque estás embarazada? Hija, no hace falta que te cases por ese motivo.

Hermione se atragantó con su propia respiración. Voldemort se apresuró a ver si se había dañado, por más entretenido que se encontrara no quería que Hermione se hiriera más.

-¡ ¡No estoy embarazada! !- pudo jurar escuchar la risa de Blaine- Mamá, papá, amo a Voldemort y voy a pasar mi vida junto a él.

_Quiera o no_, añadió en su mente. Pero ella tenía razón. Todo había cambiado. Y eso era porque ella quería estar con Voldemort.

El susodicho se levantó sin soltar a la chica de sus brazos, con una extraña mirada brillando en sus ojos.

-Futuro suegro, futura suegra- llamó dejándoles con la boca abierta- Ha sido una visita…- miró a Hermione- agradable. Ya os haremos otra.

Hermione estuvo a punto de replicar pero recordó a tiempo su promesa. Se irían cuando él lo decidiera. Dirigió una mirada entrecerrada al Señor Oscuro sin poder mantenerla al ver la suya casi alegre. Ver cómo le había defendido frente a las personas que más quería no era para menos.

Sus padres volvieron a sí mismo cuando vieron que efectivamente aquel asesino había salido al pasillo con su hija en brazos hacia la salida. Abrió la puerta girándose hacia ellos para que a Hermione les fuera más fácil verles.

-No os preocupéis por mí, mamá, papá. Estaré bien- se despidió. Sus padres ahogaron un grito cuando desaparecieron del lugar.

-Ay Jane- se lamentó su padre abrazándola- nuestra hija está embarazada.

* * *

Al volver Voldemort la obligó a permanecer sentada sobre él en su especie de trono frente a los pocos mortífagos de su círculo interno que no habían sido heridos de gravedad. Por primera vez no prestó demasiada atención e hizo caso a Voldemort, quien la había obligado a apoyarse contra él y cerrar los ojos para descansar. Era fácil sin tener que escuchar las voces de Bellatrix o Lucius. Draco estaba sentado ocupando el lugar de su padre, quien todavía estaba demasiado herido como para acudir a la reunión. Al lado del rubio Snape observaba a la pareja el tiempo justo para que su Señor no se molestara por su atenta mirada. Había algún otro mortífago que había luchado contra ella en la batalla y también la miraba con algo de resentimiento, sin creerse que su Señor la permitiera descansar en su regazo con un brazo protector sobre ella y la hubiera curado las heridas. Por todo ello Nagini se paseaba sobre la mesa siseando y manteniéndoles a raya. Le encantaba su trabajo.

Hermione abrió los ojos cuando escuchó suspirar a Voldemort. La sala se había vaciado y el mago la observaba con el rostro inexpresivo. Le sonrió percibiendo aquel brillo en su mirada que indicaba que estaba feliz.

-¿Podríamos ir a la biblioteca?- preguntó acomodándose sobre su pecho. Llegó a casi medio sonreírla.

-Me extrañaba que todavía no hubieras dicho nada- comentó levantándose sin soltarla. Hermione emitió una exclamación de indignación pero se dejó llevar a través de los pasillos. Cuando llegaron cerró la puerta con un encantamiento para impedir que alguien entrara y silenció el cuarto. Hermione le miró extrañada. Gritó de la sorpresa cuando de repente tiró todos los libros de la mesa de la estancia al suelo y la besó salvajemente contra la mesa. Sin poder evitar su indignación por el trato de los libros Hermione le devolvió el beso con la misma fuerza, ambos dejando salir toda la desesperación de una guerra. Más libros cayeron al mismo tiempo que ahondaron el beso. Hermione gimió cuando la ropa de ambos desapareció. Miró hacia abajo y se sonrojó completamente para el ego de Voldemort. Con una sonrisa lobuna éste bajó su boca por el cuerpo de la bruja. _Su_ bruja.

-Dilo- ordenó con la voz ronca. Hermione gritó cuando su boca atrapó uno de sus seños- Dilo, di que eres mía.

-Aghhhh- Hermione gimió sin procesar lo que la estaban ordenando- ¡N-no! ¡Ahí n-no!

Hermione se medio incorporó como pudo quedando sentada sin poder evitar que Voldemort enterrara la cabeza entre sus piernas.

-Dilo.

Le agarró del pelo sin saber si le empujaba para que se apartara o continuara.

-S-S-Soy… aghhhh- no pudo continuar cuando una sensación de placer sacudió su cuerpo.

-¡Dilo!

La experta lengua la dejó completamente a su merced.

-¡Soy tuya!

-Buena chica.

Hermione gritó cuando Voldemort se incorporó y la penetró de golpe. Le rodeó con las piernas por su cintura y con los brazos sin querer volver a estar separada de él. El Señor Oscuro la golpeó sin piedad, dejando salir todos sus miedos de los pasados días y recibiendo grandes dosis de su magia y un placer inigualable. Abrió los ojos sin dejar sus embestidas para ver el rostro de su bruja envuelto en placer. La besó más amablemente en contraste con sus empujes.

Hermione le devolvió el suave beso sabiendo que ambos lo necesitaban. Sus orgasmos se estaban formando, y crecían y crecían hasta que terminaron gritando el nombre de ambos, dejándose caer sobre la mesa, ella bajo todo su peso.

Voldemort volvió en sí poco después. Se levantó su cuerpo de Hermione llevándola consigo y sin salir de dentro de ella hasta ir a uno de los sillones de la biblioteca. La chica se dejó llevar agotada.

-No me puedo creer que lo hayamos hecho en la biblioteca- murmuró escondiendo su cabeza en su cuello- ¡no voy a volver a mirar a un libro igual!

-Dentro de poco lo haremos en tantos sitios que no tendrás tiempo de preocuparte por eso- Hermione le golpeó ligeramente en el hombro- Al menos esta vez realicé el hechizo anticonceptivo.

-Ugh- Hermione se quiso golpear por no acordarse. Se acurrucó mejor disfrutando del calor de Voldemort- ¿Y ahora qué va a pasar? El mundo mágico debe estar patas arriba.

Sus manos se elevaron para acariciar el desnudo cuerpo de su mujer.

-Para empezar vamos a trabajar en que dejes esas ridículas expresiones muggles- dijo sin ningún todo en especial, como si hablaran del tiempo-, después seguiré entrenándote en la Oclumancia y luego te enseñaré nuevos hechizos. Respecto al mundo mágico, no queda mucho para que se rinda ante mí. Ese mismo día celebraremos nuestra boca, no creas que no se me ha olvidado.

Hermione se tensó en sus brazos. El movimiento hizo que notara el miembro de Voldemort todavía dentro de ella. Se sonrojó como pocas veces.

-¿No podemos dejar el asunto de las bodas y los embarazos por el resto del día?- inquirió- ¿Y qué hay de las personas que no se rindan?- la asaltó el pensamiento pensando en todos sus amigos y en la Orden.

-El mundo va a cambiar Hermione,- la elevó obligó a elevar el rostro agarrándola de la barbilla- y el proceso no ha hecho más que empezar.

Juntó sus labios a los de ella.

-Te prometí que estarías toda la eternidad junto a mí- recordó- y lo pienso cumplir.

La chica le sonrió tras el beso.

-No esperaría otra cosa del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

-En vez de halagarme prepárate para otra ronda en la biblioteca antes de que Nagini venga quejándose…

Esa vez fue ella quien le acalló con un beso. Después de todo no iba a ser una marioneta en sus brazos. Que la perdonaran sus amigos pero no quería separarse del mago. Estaba atada a él, sí, pero él también estaba atado a ella.

* * *

**Sé que es un final abierto, sí, pero no podía cerrarlo sin hacer casi otro fic y por ahora no creo que haya continuación. Así que dejé un pequeño lemon de sorpresa y os dejo imaginaros si Bellatrix sale de su "crítica condición", si la boda es tal como predice Blaine y si el mundo mágico será tal y como lo ve Voldemort o si Hermione le cambiará algo.**

**Muchas gracias a todos y todas los que han ido leyendo así como dejando reviews hasta el final. Me ayudasteis mucho y me cada capítulo ha sido una alegría para mí, así que os lo agradezco. **

**Oh, y siempre quise despedirme a lo Harry Potter, así que chicos y chicas…**

**¡Travesura realizada!**


End file.
